Mima's Side of the Story
by satil
Summary: Mima gets sucked into the Shijin Tenchi Sho with Miaka and Yui, and becomes an Animal Seishi of Suzaku. This story goes along the exact story line Yu Watase made. The story's finished, but I will continue the OVAs. Promise.
1. Lost

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
Sunday, June 17, 2001  
  
It was a rather hot day in February, and that was pretty odd for everyone in Tokyo. I was just thankful that I wore a tanktop and mini skirt that day. Man, was I craving for a Snicker bar and a bottle of Gatorade! Besides, I just came back from school, and the night before I spent the night at my friend's house. So I had lots of belongings in my backpack.  
"But first, I need to drop off this book..." I peered down at the Danielle Steel book I held in my right hand, regretting that borrowed it in the first place. It only meant that I had to be on my feet twice as long as I should be if I were going straight home, without any stops.  
I began running towards the National Library, but probably looking hilareous since I can't run very well with something on my back. Glancing at my watch, I found out it was around 4:45 PM. "Ah, shit. The library closes at 5:00..." The book was four days overdue, and I can't afford to pay a five day one! I felt ashamed that I was such a tardy person.  
Luckily, the library was only a minute away. I burst through the doors, and went to the front desk and handed the librarian the book, along with some money. After she gave my change back, I stared into my wallet and discovered that I only had little money left. I eyed a vending machine that had snacks and some drinks in it, so I started walking towards it. The vending machine was in a small little hallway, and the end of the hallway was a flight of stairs leading to a door.  
I put a couple of coins into the machine, recieving the Snicker bar and cherry Gatorade I wanted. Just before I was to open the bottle and take a sip, I heard the door that was on top of the stairs shut. I stared at the door for quite some time until I noticed a red, shimmering feather just sitting on one of the steps. Startled-but amazed-by its beauty, I had to keep it. So I started up the steps, when I heard some voices behind the door. I picked up the feather, then went up to the door. The sign read:  
  
Important Documents Reference Room  
Employees Only  
  
"'Employees Only' my ass!" I exclaimed, then slowly opened the door. I saw two girls wearing Jr. High uniforms whispering and looking at a book. Luckily, I could hear what they were saying after I tip-toed towards them and stood behind some book cases.  
"'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho'?" a girl, who had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, said. I assumed that that was the title of the book.  
"What's that?" the other girl, who had brown hair tied into two seperate buns, asked.  
"It's a Chinese novel."  
"Chinese...?"  
"'Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world.'"  
"Wow, Yui-chan! I didn't know you could read Ancient Chinese writing." The brown-haired girl stared at the pages for awhile, then she looked surprise. She pointed at the page. "T-that's the bird that I saw!"  
"Don't be dumb, Miaka. Why would a bird be flying around in the library?" the girl I assume is Yui, said.  
"But, I swear...!"  
"'This is a story of a girl who gathered the Seven Guardians of Suzaku,'" Yui read on. "'She obtained omnipotent power, and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation, and whoever finishes reading it shall recieve this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin.'"  
'Wow, what a weird story,' I thought, desperate to hear more from the book.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" the other girl named Miaka pondered. There was a pause, then suddenly the room was lit up with a strange red light. The two girls screamed, and I caught myself shrieking as well.  
I was trapped and surrounded in red. I heard the call of a bird, but I can't remember much more for I landed hard on something and everything was dark.  
  
"Ah, shit..." I moaned as I felt pain all throughout my body. I could feel the heat on my face, arms, and legs. 'Try moving,' I thought, and I did so. Well, at least I was able to move myself. I struggled to stand up and I noticed blood trickling down from the side of my thigh. A blood stain began to appear on my skirt. Lifting up my skirt, I noticed a deep gash as long as a pencil. Blood was oozing out rather fast. "Yuck..." I sat back down and opened my backpack to find my scarf that I wore the other day. I tied it around my thigh tightly and got back up. "How the hell did-" I began to say when I started to look at my surroundings. "Oh... my... God..." I whispered. Everything around me was...sand. I was in a desert. No longer was I in Tokyo, in the National Library. I was stranded in a desert, no sign of life anywhere. "Where the hell am I...?" I couldn't help it. I probably stood there for at least ten minutes when I noticed a mountain up ahead. It occured to me that I should start running towards it. "No use of standing here and pray someone will find you." I took off my fancy sandals and slipped on a pair of socks I had not yet used, and put on my tennis shoes for gym. I found the candy bar and the Gatorade bottle and I hastily shoved it in my backpack. "Here we go!" And I started running.  
Funny that I hated running, but at that moment I had an urge to run. To run as fast as ever, and never wanting to stop. My backpack slowed me down a bit, but I could tell I went a rather long distance.  
I became tired and exhausted, so I stopped for a short moment. I opened my backpack to get that bottle of gatorade, and luckily I found it. After drinking maybe a fifth of the bottle, and began my journey again. It was rather humid and I could feel sweat pouring down the sides of my face. I've been running probably for about four and a half hours, having quick rests and making sure that I won't stall for too long. Maybe I've been running for so long, that I didn't notice the sky was getting darker until my eighth rest. By that time, my stomach began to growl and I only had half a bottle of my gatorade left. I decided to eat a little of my candy bar and eat the rest until I find civilization, or atleast an animal to keep me company.  
The sky finally became dark, and the air became cool and chilly. It felt good on my skin since I was being baked the whole day. It was maybe seven or eight o' clock, and my body became tired and sore from my day's worth of running. I decided to put on my gym sweats and my 'Don't worry. I won't set your house on fire like last time' sweater on. The ground turned from sand into rather solid dirt.  
I set my backpack on the ground as a substitute for a pillow and, after some thinking of the people back home, I fell asleep. 


	2. Inside an Ancient World

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
Sunday, June 17, 2001 - Monday, June 18, 2001  
  
I woke up feeling a little sick in the stomach because of the sun beating down on me while I was dressed in sweats and a sweater. Lazily, I pulled off my sweats and sweater and I put on my skirt. I slapped myself a few times just so I could be wide awake and ready to face the exhausting task to reach those mountains. Besides, I could already see a small forest right in front of the mountains anyway. I smiled with overwhelming joy, for I knew that I wasn't a long ways away of shade, rest, and possibly civilization.  
I repeated the same operation I did yesterday: running, rest, run again... But by the time it was noon, I already entered the forest and was sitting below a tree, drinking a little of my Gatorade. I frowned and shook the bottle. There was only enough left that would last me ten more minutes. After shoving my drink inside my backpack and resting for so long, I started up again and began wandering around. Just then, I heard a loud BOOM! in the distance, and I looked up at the space inbetween some trees revealing the dark, gloomy sky. Black clouds began to gather, and I knew there would be rain coming. It started to pour hard, and I greedily let the rain drop into my thirsty mouth. When I had enough water, I began to stumble about. My head became very hot and light. The ache in my stomach was painful enough to have me vomit only liquid. I tried to walk further away, but I was so exhausted, and felt very ill. My eyelids fluttered and I collapsed onto the muddy ground. The last thing I remember saying was, "Home."  
  
A scent of something sweet filled my nostrils. I heard my stomach growl and I thought I would vomit again. And to my relief, I didn't. 'Damn, just open your fucking eyes!' I thought. But I felt too tired and too exhausted to do so. 'Just stop thinking and go to sleep, man.' I tried many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I finally opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room, in a bed, and staring at a guy who is staring out the window. I saw that he had amazing blue hair, stunning green eyes, and a curved scar along his left cheek. He seemed to look troubled, but also calm about something. I sturred and forced a loud yawn so I could get his attention. Luckily, I did.  
"'Morning," he said. He began to walk across the room towards me. He pulled a chair in front of the bed I was in and he sat in it. "You were asleep for days, you know."  
I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He was so HANDSOME! And not to mention hotter than ANY guy at home. "I was, huh?" I looked at what I was wearing, and appeared to be the same tank top and skirt. I lifted the skirt a little to see the scarf I had tied. It was there.  
"Yeah." He stood up and took something from a table behind the bed. Then he seated himself again. "I figured you might be hungry, so I got you something." The guy held out chopsticks and a bowl of rice. "Here."  
I hesitated, but relaxed and accepted the food. "Thanks. But um... who are you?" I poked at the rice, waiting for an answer. I felt rather unsure and insecure. This guy looked about nineteen years old and rather fierce.  
He laughed. "You have no idea where you are, don't you?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"It's pretty obvious that you don't. Most people around here know about the Mt. Reikaku bandits, and you're in the stronghold."  
I gulped and scooted away from him.  
He chuckled. "That's a typical react. My name's Koji." A grin appeared on his face. "What's yours?"  
"Like I'm telling you? Where's my bag?"  
"Ah...you're bag. I kept it somewhere. Wait here, o.k? I'll go fetch it." Koji got up from his chair and went towards the door. But then he turned around. "Make sure you lock the door after I leave. The guys here can be kind of...restless." When he left the room, I did so. I walked around, dying to know where I am. I went to the window and stared outside. But what I saw was more than I could handle. The scenery was gorgeous! A "wow" escaped my lips. The place was surrounded by healthy looking trees, and many bushes. I know, I know. It sounds plain, but I've never seen a place that looked so green. But the green didn't all last forever. Some just showed dirt, and the mountains. "Beauchi..." I mumbled. But just then, I heard a knock on the door and Koji's voice:  
"Good evening. Who's there? Why, it's just Koji the magnificent! Oh, Koji! You're welcome. Please come in. Thank you." I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Koji came in with my backpack in his right hand, the other in a tight fist. I looked up at his face, seeing a rather serious expression on him.  
"Koji? Is there something wrong?" I took my backpack from him. He was biting down on his lower lip, and it was rather obvious that something was troubling him. "Koji...?"  
"Huh?" He stared down at me. "Oh, uh... nothing's the matter." He loosed his grip and he started walking to the bed, and I followed. We both sat down on it.  
"Whose room is this?" I asked, playing around with my skirt.  
"Mine." Koji was silent for about five minutes while I was fiddling around with my skirt.  
I couldn't take much more of this. "Damnit, I know something's the matter with you. Spill!" I demanded an answer.  
A surprised expression appeared on his face. "It's just about my buddy, Genrou."  
"What about him?"  
"Well... it's just that... he disappeared a while back. And while I was getting your stuff, I heard some talk about him."  
"What were they saying?"  
"That he was coming back to Mt. Reikaku. Just before he left, he told me he was going to search for his goal. I didn't know what he meant by that, but before I could ask he just took off."  
"He sounds like a mysterious guy."  
"Pretty much, he is. Then I heard about Eiken, the leader of this joint."  
"Eiken?"  
"Yeah. Genrou is the rightful leader of this place, but Eiken took over while he was gone. Eiken knows he is, and if Eiken finds Genrou around this place, I heard he's going to kill him..." he was silent some more, but then he chuckled and he looked at me. "You never really told me your name. What is it?"  
I stood up. "Mima."  
"Mima... that's a lovely name for a girl like you." He looked me up and down. "Say, where you from?"  
"Tokyo, Japan."  
"Where's that?"  
I raised an eyebrow, putting my hands on my hips. "You DON'T know where Tokyo, Japan is?"  
"No..." He began to back away because of the way I barked at him.  
"It's almost the world's most famous place on Earth!" But then again, I thought about that for awhile. The place I am at have no street lights, no signs of electricity, their light is from a candle, and the way they dress look ancient. Plus, the air seems a lot more fresher than it is in my world.  
...My world?  
"Well, babe, you're not in Tokyo or whatever anymore. You're in China," Koji said at ease.  
But surely, I wasn't.  
How could I be in China? Was I bonked in the head and was suddenly transported to a section in China that still lived the way they did a billion years ago? And at that moment, I remembered the library. Those two girls named Yui and Miaka. That book... "Oh my God..."  
"Nani ka?" Koji asked, curious by my shocked expression.  
"Oh my God..." I repeated. "The book... Oh my God I might be in the book..."  
"What are you talking about, Mima? What book?" he got up and set his hands on my shoulders. "Mima?"  
"The 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho...'"  
"The what?!"  
"The 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho'! Yui and Miaka! Suzaku no Miko...  
"Koji! Have you ever heard of Suzaku no Miko?" I grabbed onto his arms, desperation in my eyes.  
"Yeah. She's the Maiden to summon the southern god, Suzaku."  
The words from the book filled my head: 'This is a story of a girl who gathered the Seven Guardians of Suzaku. The story itself is an incantation. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin.' 


	3. Meeting Suzaku no Miko

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
Monday, June 18, 2001  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Permission to enter your room, sir."  
"Permission rejected. What do you want?" Koji let go of me and waited for an answer.  
'I guess he doesn't want anyone seeing me in his room,' I thought.  
"There are three woman trespassers. One of them will be sent to Eiken, the other two will serve the men."  
"Let me guess; You want me to bring the girl to Eiken?"  
"Yes. Eiken will only grant your permission."  
"Fine. I will." Koji let out a sigh. "Wait out there for me so you could lead me to where they are." He faced me. "You coming?"  
I shrugged. "Why not? I don't want to be cooped up in your room. I wanna explore!"  
He grinned. "Alright. Follow me."  
We walked out of his room, and was greeted by a man probably in his early forty's. He looked rather friendly, but a bit fat and looked as if he hadn't shaved for months. The man lead the two of us through the hallways and to a group of men and a girl in front of them. Koji and I pushed through our way onto the front. I looked at the girl, and she seemed to be shaking and looking real scared. To my surprise, she was familiar. Then it hit me. She was Miaka! One of the girls who was in the restricted area of the library! "You!"  
She looked at me, still shaking. Nervousness and fear were shown in her big eyes. "What..?"  
"It's you! You're-!" I was cut off by Koji's meaningless jabber.  
"Excuse me, please. Who's there? I have the boss's orders to bring one of the females," Koji began. I had a sweat drop, and the girl looked at him strangely. Koji had a weird face on as well. "It's Koji. You're welcome. Please come in. Thank you so much." He pushed open the doors.  
We were all greeted by a nasty, twisted fat man drinking sake. He must've been the most ugliest thing I've ever seen! I guessed he must be Eiken. Never would I have thought he was fat! I expected a tall, sexy man. This poor girl is going to go through some serious Hell. "Oh, Koji! I've been waiting for ya."  
By this time, even I was shaking. This guy was as ugly as Hell, and he made the room smell like a camel's ass. Miaka's face turned pale, and so did mine.  
"Hang in there," I heard Koji comfort Miaka. A bit of jealousy was inside of me. But why was I?  
"K-Koji, are you really going to have this girl...?" I began to ask, looking away from the fat man's face.  
"Yes," he answered coldly.  
Eiken was checking out Miaka rather slowly, stopping to stare at certain places that I shouldn't name. Miaka was shaking and squealing. God, this guy was making me sick! He made the peace sign, and said, "She passes!"  
"But I don't WANT to pass!" she cried out. I was surprised by her voice. She looked about fifteen and she sounded like an eleven year old.  
"I guess we're out of here," Koji announced, turning to leave.  
"Wh-what?! Oh, don't leave so soon! Please...?" Miaka pleaded. "Don't leeaave!"  
"Koji!" Eiken called out.  
Koji turned around while the other men left. "Yes?"  
"What about that girl?" Eiken pointed to me, and I squealed.  
I noticed Miaka was looking at me, too. She must've been marveled at my appearance since I was wearing the same clothes people wear in the future.  
"What about her?" Koji's voice sounded angry and irritated by now. I looked at him, and he looked as if he didn't wanted to be messed with.  
"She can join us." Eiken checked me out, too. My knees became wobbly and I felt like rubber. I wanted to cry.  
"You leave this girl alone."  
A wave of joy swept over my face. "Koji..." But then, I felt sorry for Miaka.  
"Too bad." Eiken paid his attention to Miaka.  
I ran to catch up with Koji since he was walking rather fast. I closed the doors behind me, but then I heard some screaming from the girl.  
"No! No! Don't get near me! NOOO!" Miaka wailed.  
I lowered my head in disgust. "Koji, I can't believe you're gonna leave that girl in there to be raped."  
"If I don't do my job, Eiken will have my head," Koji replied. "He has the power, and I don't. What a worthless bastard..."  
"And what the hell is this 'power' you speak of?"  
"It's an iron fan, called a tessen. If you say two certain words, fire would come from it. It takes lots of concentration to fulfill other powers, which Eiken doesn't know of."  
"So you're afraid of a stupid fan?"  
Koji just didn't say anything, so I followed him to another room. He opened the doors, and I gasped. Men were piled under a table, with a woman sitting on top of it. She had long purple hair in a braid, and her legs were crossed, hands on hips.  
"What the...? Y-you! What's going on here?" Koji's face was in shock. Just then, I saw a woman come up next to Koji and a sword was put to his neck.  
"K-Koji!" I cried.  
"Miaka is...WHERE?" the woman demanded. She was gorgeous, and had long brown hair, amazing green eyes, and was quite...muscular. Something was wrong with that picture, then I figured out she was a man!  
  
Koji lead all of us back to Eiken's room. We heard some screaming from Miaka, and I saw the brown-haired man look away with frustration. 'He must be in love with Miaka,' I thought. Then I heard a banging sound on a wall. I looked to where the purple haired girl was standing, and saw that she was punching the wall. The wall already was dented. She made another hard blow and this time, she busted the wall and made a huge hole.  
"What power!" Koji exclaimed, amazed by her strength. She just flexed her arms, smirking. I looked at Eiken, and saw that chunk of the wall hit him in the head and he fell over, then Miaka got up.  
"Nuriko!" she exclaimed. I look at the girl, and I figured that she must be Nuriko. I watched from afar as Miaka ran into the man's arms, exclaiming 'Hotohori'. Smiling at the thought of them being a couple, I thought about me falling in love with someone, and how lovely it would be.  
Eiken got up, rubbing his head. But then Hotohori pointed his sword at his nose. "This girl is Suzaku no Miko. You touched her, and the punishment is death." I gasped when Hotohori said that Miaka was Suzaku no Miko.  
'Now I know who Suzaku no Miko is... but what was the point of me coming here?' I thought. 'Was I a mistake, just by coming?' I kept thinking like that for awhile until there was another crash through the wall. Standing by Koji, we were both shocked. I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't figure what. We stared at the person who stood there. The man was tall, and had amazing orange hair.  
"I-I didn't know you'd come back!" Eiken exclaimed.  
"Long time no see, Eiken..." the mysterious man said. He had such an amazing voice. It was deep, smooth, and sexy. "Trip's over, and I'm back. And I see that you made yourself Leader while I was away. You're SO butt ugly. And you've married? That's just way too much to believe."  
"Wh-what?! You're wrong! I'm not his wife!" Miaka objected. "You're crazy!"  
"Well, you're mine now."  
"I won't allow it!" Hotohori charged at the man.  
"Genjitsu Shinzarou!" the man recited. He threw paper, and then all of a sudden some wolves appeared. The wolves attacked Hotohori, Nuriko, and Eiken. I was in such shock, I didn't realize that wolf was running towards me as well!  
"Mima! Look out!" Koji cried.  
"Nani?!" I tried dodging the wolf, but I was frozen. Then I saw Koji jump in the way, having the wolf attack him instead. "Koji!"  
"Don't worry. It's just one of Genrou's tricks." Koji struggled to get away from the wolf, but he just pulled out a knife and shoved it into the wolf's neck.  
"No!" I couldn't bare to see that happen, but to my surprise, the wolf turned into paper. I stared at it. "Paper...?" Then I noticed the man getting away with Miaka. He seemed to be laughing evilly after saying something. "Hotohori, Nuriko!"  
"N-nani...?" Nuriko struggled to say.  
"I'll get Miaka for you!" I announced.  
"Mima, you don't know where he's going!" Koji warned.  
"I'll follow." I took after the man who had Miaka. I chased after him through trees, over a river, and up a hill. I heard Miaka yelling at him to let her go, but he just ignored her. She pounded on him, but he ignored that, too. I felt a branch slash at my face, right below my right eye. I made a yelp. "Mi...a...ka..." It was intense pain when I felt the branch slash deep into my skin. "Fuck.... shit... damnit..." I grumbled. I didn't stop to feel it or see how much blood was pouring out, I just kept on running.  
The chase came to a stop as he walked up the steps to a small...house?... up ahead. I hid behind some bushes until they disappeared into the house. "Great... first I have a deep gash in my thigh, and now my face? This is just my lucky day." I ran up the steps and put my ear against the door to listen in on anything. I heard some talking from the guy, and then him yelling out "Ouch!" Miaka jabbered on about something, and then they began talking. I grew tired of eavesdropping, so I turned to leave when I saw Koji standing right in front of me. "They're just talking."  
He nodded. "Genrou wouldn't do such a thing anyway. He'd probably just kiss her then tell her he was just kidding."  
"Is Genrou that guy who busted in like that earlier? Ya know, the guy with the red hair and the paper wolves?"  
Koji nodded again. "He knows lots of incantations." Koji knocked on the door while saying his usual jibberish. "Good evening. Who's there? Why, it's just Koji the magnificent! Oh, Koji! You're welcome. Please come in. Thank you." He opened the door.  
"K-Koji!" Genrou exclaimed. Then, in a flash, they were arm-in-arm, dancing in a circle. "Long time no see, Koji!"  
I raised my eyebrow. "What the hell are these guys?" 


	4. Never Was an Appearance

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
Tuesday, June 19, 2001 - Wednesday, June 20, 2001  
  
"You saw me before!" Koji insisted.  
"Did I?" Genrou asked.  
"What? You didn't notice me? How cold!" Koji complained.  
"Um, excuse me...?" Miaka interrupted. Genrou and Koji stopped doing their little dance and looked over at her.  
I tapped Koji on the shoulder. "So that guy's Genrou?" I whispered.  
"Yeah," Koji replied.  
Genrou must've noticed me besides Koji 'cause he pointed at me, along with a lifted eyebrow.  
"Oh, yeah. This is Mima. I found her in the forest that's in front of Mt. Reikaku." Koji looked at me. "Remember?"  
I nodded, staring at Genrou. He was even more handsome up close. Genrou had such wild, awesome orange hair, and mischievious amber eyes. It seemed like he always looked suspicous. But hey, he's a bandit! Bandits normally look suspicious, right? I saw a resemblance of Koji in him, and I look at Koji, too. I never really got a chance today to look at how cute Koji is as well. They almost looked like brothers, but Koji had darker skin like mine, and his hair was more wild and it was blue.  
"What's going on?" Miaka broke the silence. We all turned to Miaka. 'I shouldn't tell her about the National Library, or the book and overhearing them. I should wait...' I thought, troubled. 'Although she's dying to ask me a billion questions.'  
Genrou looked back at Miaka. "You haven't told her about it, Koji?"  
"No," Koji replied.  
"Tell what?" Miaka was asking too many questions.  
"I was supposed to be the leader of this joint," Genrou answered.  
"So you're supposed to become leader?"  
"Sort of. When our former Leader died a month ago, Eiken took over because you weren't around. The former leader was worried about you up until he died," Koji explained.  
"Leader..." Genrou grumbled, and I put a hand on his shoulder just to comfort him.  
"I'll help you!" Miaka announced. "To get yourself to become Leader!" I was surprised by Miaka's sudden outburst and volunteer. She seemed so sure of herself that she'll make Genrou leader, I just had to join in.  
"I'll help, too!" I stood up next to Miaka, hand on hip and my fist in the air.  
"What the hell are you two saying?" Genrou asked.  
"Mima, I took care of you for only one day, and I thought you were sane. Now I change my mind... you're insane!" Koji said, making me sweatdrop.  
"The fuck are you guys saying? Just because of that stupid tessen Eiken beholds?" I yelled. "If you're not going to believe that Miaka and I could handle this, you're a bunch of wusses! Chickens!" I could see Genrou getting angry.  
He stood up. "It's obvious that you have no clue how strong that thing is! You're a fucking woman, for crying out loud! How could you have me become leader, and kick Eiken's big, fat, ugly ass out of here?"  
I cracked my knuckles. "What are you? Racist?!" I went on my tippy toes to look at Genrou right in the face.  
Koji butted in. "Enough, damnit!" He got between us. "If Miaka and Mima want to help, they can help! Got it?" He glared at Genrou.  
Genrou backed off. "Fine..."  
Miaka just stood there beside me, amazed by the argument Genrou and I just had. "But um...anyway... Since I'm, too, helping you, and if we're successful, will you help me find Tasuki?"  
"I didn't mean..."  
"Alright then! Let's go! Genrou, Koji, Mima!"  
"She doesn't get that she's a hostage," Koji said.  
"No, I don't think so," Genrou agreed. I shook my head in agreement, probably looking confused.  
  
"Listen up, everyone! For sure Genrou and Koji are going to make a move on us tonight! So don't be careless!" Eiken announced. The rest of the bandits shot their fists in the air, cheering for Eiken.  
"Yeah!" Miaka shot her fist up in the air, but was clonked on the head by Genrou's fist.  
"Don't get too carried away, you idiot!" Genrou scolded.  
"How can this mindless girl be Suzaku no Miko?" I said, miserably.  
"What is it, Mima?" Koji asked, poking me.  
"Oh, it's nothing," I answered. I watched as the bandits were listening on every word Eiken was saying. "Oh, yuck. They're listening to Fat-Ass Eiken."  
"What pussycats! So weak before the former leader's litte keepsake," Koji stated.  
I gasped when Eiken raised the fan. "It's the Halisen!"  
"What, that thing?" Miaka pointed to the fan. "You're afraid of paper?"  
"No, no! You got it all wrong. I'm talking tessen."  
"An incantation will make it throw flames. It was especially made to incinerate enemies," Koji added.  
"We must get it," Genrou raised some cards.  
"Oh, that's what made the wolves appear," Miaka said. I paid some attention to the cards. "Lemme see! Lemme see!"  
"Is it sorcery?" I asked.  
"Sorcery. They were given to me by a Taoist when I was traveling," Genrou explained. "You write what ya want on the card, and it becomes an illusion and appears."  
"Wow! If I just write something I like.. it'll appear..." Miaka exclaimed. I watched as Miaka began writing something on the cards.  
"I'll sneak in from the side," Koji announced. "Mima, follow me." I began to follow Koji.  
Just when I got out of the bushes, I heard Tasuki make a groan and the clink of a sword. Then I saw Koji being pulled away by Nuriko. "K-Koji!" I turned around to face Genrou and saw Hotohori in anguish.  
"I've been looking for you, you bastard," Hotohori said, teeth clenched. "What have you done with Miaka?"  
"What the hell's up with you, Hotohori?" I asked, getting annoyed with his over-protection for Miaka. "Miaka can take care of herself!"  
Hotohori just looked at me, narrowing his eyes.  
"Miaka is right here!" I pulled Miaka from behind Tasuki.  
"Konbanwa, Hotohori! Nuriko!" Miaka had a huge smile on her face. While Miaka and Hotohori were looking at each other, I was staring at Nuriko strangling Koji. A sweat drop was coming down.  
  
While we were getting inside the stronghold, Miaka and I were explaining to Hotohori that Miaka wanted to help Genrou and Koji get that tessen. ("Genrou and Koji want a paper fan, and I'm going to get it for them!" Miaka said, obviously confused on what I said about the iron fan.)  
"I understand, but are you sure about helping them, Miaka?" Hotohori asked.  
"Hai! Because of Tasuki and also that I want to," Miaka answered.  
"That's what I like about you," Hotohori commented. Then a young guy, just out of nowhere, clung onto Hotohori.  
"I've been looking for you..." he said, obviously drunk and starry-eyed.  
"AAH! NURIKO!" Hotohori squealed.  
Since I was just standing next to Hotohori, I grabbed the guy and socked him. "That guy REALLY gets on my nerves now."  
"There they are!" we heard Eiken cry out. Not knowing what I should do, I walked backwards to stand next to Koji. I held his hand.  
"Damn!" Koji cursed.  
"Don't worry. Leave it to me," Genrou assured. "Come wolves!" He threw the cards, and out came cakes, muffins, and cupcakes.  
We all fell over.  
"One more time... Come wolves!" Genrou tried again, but out came some more baked goods. "What is all this?!"  
Nuriko looked at Miaka accusingly. "Miaka..."  
"I'm...not here! Poof! See?" Miaka was making hand motions. Just then, a burst of flames all of a sudden appeared right before me, having me squeal.  
"Mima, look out!" Koji warned. But I just stood there, wide-eyed and practically frozen!  
"Who...Wha...Mom...?" I rambled, having the tips of my hair being singed from the fire.  
Eiken laughed gleefully. "Welcome back, Genrou. Can't the wolves come out anymore?"  
"Shit... do we have to fight our own people?" Genrou asked no one in particular.  
I looked at Genrou, pissed. "You can't fight them! They ARE your own people. It's like trying to kill your own family!"  
"She's right. What are we going to do now?" Koji asked.  
"If you don't make your move, I will," Eiken said. Miaka began running towards Eiken, where he held the fan.  
"Miaka, you fucking idiot! Get back here!" I yelled.  
"Give me the halisen!" Miaka tried pulling the fan from Eiken's grip.  
"What are you trying to do?" Eiken asked.  
"It belongs to Genrou!" Miaka cried.  
I looked at Hotohori, Genrou, Koji, and Nuriko. 'They're not going to make a move... they're just gonna watch Miaka make a fool out of herself,' I thought, bitterly. 'I'm not exactly a bandit, but I'll go and help the numskull!' "God damnit! You guys are a bunch of wusses, chickens, and losers!"  
I could sense Genrou glaring at me. "What the hell's your problem, Mima?! Trying to get us in trouble?"  
Me being Mima, I ignored him. "Being chickens? Oh, what losers! Loners! LOOONEEERRS!" I yelled.  
The men became restless and angry. I charged right at one of them and punched him in the gut. He keeled over, holding his stomach.  
"Who's next?" I said, looking at each man in the eye. Just then, I saw Eiken put his arm around Miaka's neck, a threat that he'll choke her to death if I, or the others, move a single muscle.  
"Hey Genrou, if you move a muscle I'll choke her," Eiken threatened.  
"You're one nasty guy," Genrou snapped. I made a loud shriek when a bandit put an arm around my neck from behind and grabbed my ass. Genrou seemed to take notice. "Mima!"  
"I'll be...o.k.," Miaka assured, strungling to get free as I was doing, too. "Don't do it for me..."  
"Mi...a...ka..." I struggled to say. After all what has been done, I guess Miaka is alright. She isn't much a flake afterall.  
"Don't you feel any loyalty to your former leader?" Miaka asked. I began to look at each man, who were surprised by what Miaka said. "Just because you're afraid of the tessen, you'll fight your own men? Is that... is that..."  
"Is that what a man does?" a man's voice finished. I looked over, and there was a man that looked about eighteen standing. He had blue hair and, from where I could see, amazing greenish eyes. A sign appeared on his forehead... the sign of the ogre!  
"Impossible... a man, with a sign on his forehead?" I managed to say through shock, after noticing the guy who grabbed me let go.  
Everyone watched this guy beat the living Hell out of these guys. I looked over at Miaka, and she looked like she was in love with him. Hotohori and Nuriko were in shock.   
I walked over to Miaka. "Miaka...? Miaka?" I tried calling her, but I gave up so I walked over to where Genrou and Koji were.  
Eiken was reaching for the tessen. "Ha...li...sen..."  
I picked it up just before his finger tips could touch it. "Whoops! Is this yours?"  
Eiken looked up at me, wide-eyed.  
"You're just a wee bit slow, ya know?" I grinned, and handed the fan to Genrou.  
"Oh! Ah... thanks, I guess," Genrou looked at me, surprised. Smiling at the fact that I beat the crap out of one guy, and just got on Genrou's good side, I went over to where Miaka was.  
"Mi-" I started.  
"Tamahome!" she cried, and ran towards the man.  
"Miaka..." I heard the guy, who I assumed was Tamahome, say.  
Just when Miaka was leaping forward to hug Tamahome, he began to disappear and in his place, was the sorcery cards. I walked towards her, and put a hand on Miaka's shoulder. On the card was written "Tamahome."  
Miaka held the card in her hands, while tears poured down her cheeks. 


	5. Genrou's Decision

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
Wednesday, June 20, 2001  
  
I hung around with Hotohori and Nuriko outside while Miaka was getting apologies from the bandits inside about what happened. The whole time, I couldn't help but stare at Nuriko. He looked like a woman, but I knew he was a man! Guilt kept making me blush, and he would always ask what was wrong with me. 'I wish I could look into a mirror,' I thought. 'I forgot how I looked like.'  
"Your clothes..." Nuriko said.  
"Huh? What about them?" I asked, looking at my shirt and skirt.  
"They're different. They look something like Miaka's," Nuriko answered, still looking at them.  
"Believe it or not," I started. "I am from her world."  
"You're from her world?" Hotohori repeated.  
"Well, our world is the same as yours, but far more in the future," I explained. "During those years, everything has changed... a lot."  
"So, where you two are from is from the future?" Nuriko asked.  
"Yeah, I guess," I answered.  
"Mima!" Genrou called. I heard his foot steps come to where the three of us were standing about.  
"Is it time to go in?" I question.  
"Yeah. Koji's already getting worried about you, too," Genrou said. "I think he gots the hots for ya."  
I blushed. "No... no way..." He laughed and I followed him back to Koji's room with Hotohori and Nuriko going their own way.  
"Where did you come from?" Genrou asked.  
"Miaka's world..." I answered.  
"Kidding me, right?"  
"No." Then I began telling him the story of the library, being stranded in the desert, and being found by Koji. He listened to me rather well, unlike most guys at my school.  
We reached the stronghold and I told him I'll go into Koji's room now. "Today was a day, and I'll calll it a night. See ya."  
"Good night," he called to me. I opened the door and saw Koji walking around the room in a circle. He looked and saw me walk to the bed.  
"Mima! I was worried," Koji admitted.  
"I'm sorry to make you worry, Koji," I apologized. "It wasn't right of me."  
"That doesn't matter anymore, because you're safe." Koji put his arms around my waist and he hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I began to blush like mad. I mean, I never experienced anything like that, and I felt weird. For me being a little eleven-year-old, I wouldn't know how to respond to such a hug like that.  
"Koji?"  
"Oh, sorry..." Koji let go of me and I could tell he was blushing. "Koji... crazy..." he mumbled.  
"No, it's alright." I sat on my bed and searched through my backpack. There were clothes, brushes, makeup...aha! My binder and textbooks.  
"What are those?" Koji sat next to me.  
"This..." I pointed to my binder. "Is a book that I could write in. The other is something that I need to read from."  
"Why do you need those?"  
"So I could do my schoolwork." I opened my math book first, and looked at the problem:  
-5x+2y=36  
2x+2y=-6  
"Okay, maybe I DON'T want to do my homework!" I said aloud, closing the books and looking at Koji. "So, what were you and Genrou saying to Miaka?"  
"The fifth Suzaku guardian is Tasuki, and Tasuki was our former leader. Genrou said that he passed away."  
'This is a story of a girl who gathered the Seven Guardians of Suzaku...' the line from the book went through my head again. I shook it away. "Would Miaka need all the guardians to summon her God?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know, but tomorrow morning at dawn, we're all going to pay our respects to the former leader. Coming?"  
"Yes."  
  
Just like Koji told me last night, we went to pay our respects to Tasuki at dawn. I could sense that Miaka was mighty crushed that Tasuki was dead, since she needed all of the Seishi to summon Suzaku.  
"Lord Hotohori, what should we do without Tasuki?" Nuriko asked, staring at the coffin Tasuki was laying in.  
"But we can't revive a dead man," Hotohori mumbled.  
"Hey, boss!" another bandit called.  
"What is it?" Genrou asked, boss-like.  
"I've heard something."  
"And...?"  
"In Chokou, to the north, there's someone who can raise the dead," the man answered.  
Miaka's face lit up. "WHAT?! Mister, are you serous?"  
"Well, it's just a rumor..." the man insisted.  
"I don't care! I'm going to Chokou," Miaka decided.  
"Miaka...!" Hotohori, Nuriko, and I said in unison.  
"What? I'll cling onto even a one percent chance. But before all that..." Miaka started. "May I have a bowl of rice, please?"  
Everyone fell over.  
  
At sunset, Nuriko, Miaka, and Hotohori were getting their things together and ready to leave on the horses.  
"Thanks for your hospitality, everyone!" Miaka called out. She waved at everyone, then set her eyes on me. Miaka walked to me. "What's your name?"  
"Mima," I answered, feeling uneasy.  
"Well, I noticed you around, of course... and I've known the fact that you were the only girl here until I came. Don't you want to come with me?"  
I hesitated, but then grinned. "Is that an invitation?"  
A smile crept onto her face. "Of course!"  
I was about to graciously accept, but then I looked back at Genrou and Koji. They didn't seem to hear what Miaka was asking me. Well, atleast I don't think they did. I couldn't seem to leave Koji just now, after all the things he had done for me. And the night before... when he just embraced me... "I-I'm sorry. I have to refuse the offer."  
The smile was swept away, and was replaced with a frown. "Oh... well..."  
"But arigato gozaimasu for inviting me, Miaka!" I smiled. "Hey, maybe some time after Koji and Genrou taught me how to become a real Mt. Reikaku bandit, I'll visit you sometime at the..."  
"The Konan Empire. The Emperor is letting us stay there."  
"Sugoi!" I exclaimed. "Well, sayonara, Miaka." We gave each other a hug, and said our final good-bye's. Everyone watched them leave and ride off back into the woods, towards Chokou.  
"They're gone," Genrou stated.  
"That girl is either pure or just plain stupid," Koji shook his head in disappointment.  
"She sure is kind, though," I defended.  
"She messed up our ways of doing things. We totally forgot we were bandits!" Genrou complained.  
"But that's o.k., now that you're leader, everyone's relieved," Koji said.  
"You really wanted to go with them, didn't you, Genrou?" I suggested.  
"Don't be such a moron, Mima. I'm the leader!" Genrou corrected. "I wouldn't go against our previous leader's will, and just leave. Above all else, I abhor women."  
"Hey...! I'm a woman," I said.  
"You're different," Genrou said. We all turned around and started to go back into the hideout. I followed Koji in, but I could sense Genrou was hesitating.  
"Genrou?" I called.  
"I'm-a coming," he assured me, and came walking in behind.  
  
It was rather late a night, and after most of the bandits were asleep in bed. Koji, Genrou, and I were outside, just hanging out. We were all laughing, joking, and then started talking about Miaka and the gang.  
"Genrou, you have to go with them," Koji said.  
"But, if I do, who will be the Leader?" Genrou asked, taking a long drink from his sake.  
"Why not Koji?" I suggested.  
Koji practically choked on his sake. "What?! Are you insane, Mima?"  
"Am not!" I declared. "I mean, it makes perfect sense."  
"You got to admit, Koji. She's right," Genrou agreed with me, for once!  
"See? Koji, you're someone Genrou could trust, right Genrou?" I looked over to him.  
"Yeah," he agreed, again.  
"But...ME?!" Koji exclaimed.  
"Of course! I mean, it's like you guys have known each other all your lives," I said. "Come on, Koji. If you were leader, and had to go with Miaka, wouldn't you give the position to Genrou?"  
Koji nodded.  
"Ha! So that means, Koji rightfully has the position," I declared.  
"Koji, take it. I'm going to Chokou," Genrou finished the rest of his sake and got up.  
"You're really leaving us?" Koji got up, too.  
"Yeah..." Genrou gave Koji a long hug, and look at me. "You coming?"  
The question startled me and Koji. "Um... uh... you're inviting me?"  
"No, I'm rejecting you so you could rot and get your fucking ass kicked. Duh, I'm inviting you."  
"I-I..." I didn't know what to say. Koji was right there, and he seemed real upset.  
"You should go, Mima," Koji suggested.  
"But with all you've done for me... I can't just leave you now," I argued.  
"This place is full of men, and you're fourteen..." Koji said. I practically fell over, and was about to burst out laughing. Fourteen? Com' on! I was seriously-and really-eleven. But if I look fourteen, sure! I'll buy it. Almost everyone back home said I didn't look at all my age. "...I think you should go, Mima."  
"I don't have all night, you know," Genrou said impatiently.  
I looked at Koji, and then at Genrou. After thinking hard, I finally made my decision. "Yes, I will go with you, Genrou."  
"Great. Get your stuff and hurry." 


	6. Return From the City of Death

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
Wednesday, June 20, 2001 - Saturday, June 23, 2001  
  
I grabbed my backpack and looked through it to see if I was missing anything. I took out my shirts, but when I did, I saw a picture of me in front of my school. The picture was on a bright, sunny day in January, and I actually looked really good in that picture. I carefully held it in my hand. I also remembered Genrou telling me I had to change into some warm clothes so I won't be freezing my ass off, so I changed into some bell-bottoms and my red v-shirt that had a black dragon on it, then slipped into my jacket. Just before I was going to put my previously worn outfit in my backpack, I looked at the brown shirt I wore when I met him. I smelled it if it smelt nice, and it did. It smelled like my lotion. That shirt was left out of my bag and kept in my hand, just like the picture.  
"I'm here," I said, once I was outside with Genrou and Koji.  
"Alright then. Lemme see your bag," Genrou said. I handed my bag to him, but I guess he noticed the things in my hand. "Aren't you putting those in the bag?"  
"Nope." I looked at Koji who looked heartbroken. "Koji..."  
"Mima..." Koji said. "I'm really going to miss you."  
"Yeah, me too..." We were silent for awhile, but then I lifted up my shirt and the photo. "Here."  
"What's this?" Koji looked at my shirt and the picture.  
"It's the shirt I wore when I first met you, and a photo of myself so that you will forever remember me."  
He took the objects. "Mima... I-"  
I cut him off with a long kiss. I could feel his arms wrapping around me, and the kiss getting more intense.  
"Hey, you two! Break it up!" Genrou cried. We let go of each other, and I turned around, blushing like mad. I completely forgot Genrou was around. "That's much better. Mima, time to go."  
I turned to face Koji again, and I saw him blushing, too. "Bye, Koji. I'll visit." And with that, I walked up to Genrou's horse and managed to get on it. Genrou got up in front of me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Taking one last look at Koji, and then we were off.  
"I told you Koji had the hots fer ya, kid," Genrou said, snickering.  
"Shush up!" I snapped, still blushing and still thinking about Koji.  
  
It took almost the whole day just to reach Chokou. Every once in awhile, we would stop and rest, and then have our asses ache. I spoke to Genrou most of the time, and he didn't seem to mind at all. We mainly spoke about where he was from, and what he told me was weird. He left because his family was being... unfair. He told me that he was sick of his older sisters picking on him, his mother always told him what to do, and his father was such a bozo. I wanted to ask him if he missed them, but we were already in Chokou and he changed the subject by saying "Chokou is a loser city."  
"Have you even ever been here?" I asked.  
Genrou gave a chuckle. "Hell no!"  
I fell over, but then we heard a scream from somewhere. It sounded like it was Miaka's. "Miaka!"  
"Sounds like her alright." Genrou began running to the end of the cliff, and I followed. "Rekka... SHINEN!" Burst of flames exploded from the fan. I caught up with him and saw flames burn... zombies?!  
"What the... the fuck?!" I exclaimed. 'This...' I began thinking. 'This place is like... a fairy tale... with zombies, heros, and sorcery.' "Genrou..."  
"I figured something this idiotic would happen... leave it to me." Genrou acted all macho.  
I stared at the graveyard, and started freaking out. The zombies were coming out like daisies!  
"Lay flat out on the ground! Rekka SHINEN!" The flames burned more zombies. Once we were sure the zombies were cleared out, I followed Genrou as he jumped off the cliff down to the graveyard.  
"M-Mima!" Miaka exclaimed, and she hugged me.  
"Um... Hi to you, too," I hugged Miaka back.  
"I didn't think you'd come with us."  
"Koji and Genrou insisted that I should come."  
"Well, it's better having a REAL girl come along instead of gay fag." Miaka smiled.  
"MI-A-KA!" Nuriko clogged Miaka, and I laughed.  
"A-HEM..." Genrou got our attentions. "You know, I wasn't planning on coming. But then, I figured you couldn't go on with your journey without my help. Koji, Mima, and I talked about it and Mima said that Koji should be the new leader. So, we left and found you guys being so pitiful."  
"We could've done this without you, you know," Nuriko defended, hand on hip and the other hand in the air, palm up, his eyes closed.  
"I guess the former leader will forgive me," Genrou said.  
"Why?" Miaka asked.  
"You moron! You still don't know? Genrou's my nickname," Genrou explained. "I'm Tasuki. Sorry to decieve you like that." He revealed the sign on his right forearm.  
"You left without telling me, NOR Koji, your reason of going?! And you just left, without knowing what to do?!" I complained.  
Genrou shrugged. "Pretty much. But Koji already knew I was Tasuki. He also knew that I didn't want to go with them at first."  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner, pea brain?!" Nuriko demanded.  
"Damn you! You put us through all of this," Hotohori accused.  
"Nothin' I could do about it. I had to take the position as leader," Genrou explained. "I couldn't just ignore the will of the previous leader. But then, Koji and Mima encouraged me to leave, and then I invited her along. So, that's why the brat's here."  
"H-hey!" I socked Tasuki, and he just laughed.  
"I see... thanks for joining us, Tasuki," Miaka said, wearily. I glanced over at her, and she looked rather pale at that moment.  
"Miaka..." I mumbled.  
"Now... we have the fifth seishi..." Miaka stated, and then she collapsed onto the ground.  
"Miaka!" Tasuki exclaimed.  
"Miaka, what's wrong?" Nuriko panicked. I felt like an idiot just standing there, watching everything.  
"It can't be..." Hotohori began.  
"Hotohori," I said. "What is it?"  
"Could it be Shikkonki?" Nuriko asked.  
"Shikkonki? Nani?" I pondered.  
"Find my horse! We shouldn't waste any time getting her to the village," Hotohori commanded.  
"Mima, come with me," Nuriko said. Nuriko and I got onto his horse, Hotohori put Miaka on his and he jumped on, and Tasuki got on his.  
"What's Shikkonki?" I asked him.  
"It's a disease when you get high fevers, and excrutiating pain that's worse than death," Nuriko explained. I gasped at his answer. 'Oh, Miaka... please, hang on...' I pleaded. 


	7. Miaka's Final Decision

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
Saturday, June 23, 2001  
  
Miaka rests in bed that night, while Hotohori speaks to a woman. She has long, beautiful dirty blonde hair, greenish eyes, and was a quite stunning woman.  
"That woman right there is Shoka, a miracle in this town," Nuriko explained. "She can revive the dead."  
"Reviving the dead?" I repeated. "That's impossible!"  
"Around here, it isn't," Nuriko said. Everyone focused on what Hotohori and Shoka were saying.  
"Miss Shoka, can you cure Miaka?" Hotohori questioned. "She may have the disease caused by the evil spirit.  
"She has Shikkonki..." Shoka announced. "I'm unable to do anything if she's alive. My ability is to raise the dead. If Miss Miaka dies, I can do something."  
"To let Miaka die!" I said, angrily. "I won't allow that!"  
Miaka turned her head to me. "Mima... I'll be okay..."  
"We have let Miaka die? Can't you do anything else?" Tasuki asked.  
"There must be doctors in this village..." Miaka spoke up. "It may sound impossible, but why don't we try?"  
  
The next day, it took awhile to find the right doctor to see if he could cure Miaka. He just looked at her and announced that she had Shikkonki and he couldn't help her.  
"What?! You're REFUSING me?!" Miaka yelled. "Are you really a doctor?"  
"No matter what you say, the cause is Shikkonki," the doctor stated. He thought for a moment, then said, "Wait... Myojuan might be able to cure it."  
"Where is he now?" I asked.  
"He left a year ago to live in the mountains," the doctor answered. "So get the hell out! I don't wanna catch that damned disease!"  
"You fucking chicken wuss!" I yelled. "Won't even cure a young, teenaged girl that has a fatal disease!"  
"Mima, stop it!" Miaka snapped. "We learned something. That Myojuan could cure me, and so we should find him."  
We all helped Miaka walk, all praying that she'll be able to make it. She stopped for a second, and took a breather. Sweat poured down the sides of her face.  
"You'll be okay. Just hang on," Shoka assured her.  
A man came running about the village and ran towards our way from behind. "Fish! Fish! How about some fish?" A fish dropped out one of the baskets he was carrying. Instantly, Miaka laid hands on the fish, and so did an old, shaggy man.  
"Hands off! The fish is mine," Miaka yelled.  
The rest of us sweat dropped. "She's brawling with that giant over a damned fish," Tasuki said.  
"Oh, great. She's weak but her appetite gets her juices going," Nuriko added.  
"She's become so cheery," Hotohori noted. "How admirable."  
"Guess nothing comes between her and food," I joined. I turned to Shoka, and saw that she was pale. "Shoka, you look pale."  
"It's nothing... I'm just tired so I need to go back," Shoka said. "Please come back later."  
Shoka left, but we heard Miaka yell at the old man and started after him, waving her stick. "Stealing fish from a girl is not nice! Come back here!"  
"Miaka!" I called out. We all walked behind her, and stopped where she was right before a house.  
"Miaka, are you alright from all that running?" Nuriko asked.  
"Do you really have the disease?" Tasuki questioned, not so sure anymore after what happened earlier with the fish.  
Miaka yelled at the house, saying that he was surrounded and demanded that he should come out with her fish or nobody will get hurt.  
"I'll go take a look," I volunteered. I walked up to the house and look into an open window. Hotohori, Miaka, and Nuriko followed me. We saw that his injured cat was eating the fish, and the man was sitting down doing something. "So many medicines..."  
"This can't be the Myojuan we were told of," Hotohori said.  
The door was opened, and in came Tasuki. "Hey, old man, are you Myojuan?" We went over to the front door and stood beside Tasuki. "If you are, would you check this girl?"  
"Please... because of the disease, she's weak now," Hotohori explained.  
"Onegai..." I pleaded.  
"Old man, please. I'll forget everything about the fish," Miaka added.  
The old man turned his head. "I quit being a doctor long ago. Get out."  
"But you're taking care of an animal!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
"I'M NOT CONCERNED WITH HUMANS!" He yelled, his face twisted with anger. "NOW, LEAVE!"  
We ran away from his house, Tasuki screaming behind, "You creep! We were just making a request!" We stopped running after Miaka collapsed onto the ground.  
"Oh, Miaka... are you alright? Is it getting worse?" I asked, kneeling down and putting a hand on hers. Hotohori held Miaka in his arms.  
"Miaka! Hang on!" Nuriko screamed.  
"Don't fake sleeping! Get up!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
The rest of the day, we stayed in the same house as Miaka, watching her suffer in such excruciating pain. She was shaking, her fever getting worse, and howls escaped from her.  
"Shit... can't we do anything?" Tasuki turned away, not being able to look at her.  
"To have her continue in such a state is going to kill her... I can't... I can't..." tears began to well up in my eyes, not allowing me to finish what I was saying.  
"This is horrible. I don't want her to struggle," Hotohori mumbled. I held onto his arm, digging my face into it and began to cry.  
'If she dies now, how will I ever tell her what I saw? How I came here?' I thought, bitterly.  
"There's only one way," Shoka announced.  
We all looked at her.  
"To kill her right now," Shoka closed her eyes and looked away.  
I turned to Miaka. "Miaka... no..."  
"If I revive her immediately, she'll regain her health," Shoka continued on.  
"You CAN'T do this!" Tasuki refused.  
"It's fine, Tasuki. I can't find the other Seishi if I'm like this," Miaka said. "I want to be comfortable, so please?"  
We looked at her, pitifully. Everyone seemed to be thinking quite hard about what was going to happen. Tears began to well up in everyone else's eyes, while I was already crying. Hotohori was in love with her, and it would be so hard for him to see her die.  
"Please?" she pleaded.  
"Everyone, would you leave us?" Hotohori asked.  
"H-hey!" Nuriko, Tasuki, and I exclaimed in unison.  
"I'll..." Hotohori started. "I'll... kill her..."  
One-by-one, Shoka, Nuriko, Tasuki, and I took our final looks at her and turned away. I heard Miaka apologizing to Hotohori for making him go through this, but I didn't hear much more for I was already outside, the door shut. 


	8. Recovery, Yet a Sad Battle

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
Whoo! It's been a year already that I haven't kept up with this story? And let all my fans down? LOL My, my, what a depressing fact here. What I found screwy in my little 11-year-old mind was that I made Mima, who's 11, fall in love with Koji, who's...what? Nineteen? Grody. But, ya know. I was in my "but age doesn't matter in romance!" state of mind. So, maybe I should just have Mima go around saying she's fourteen, and after awhile, she starts believing she is. Does that seem okay?  
Well, let me try to adjust to writing this story again. I realized I suddenly changed from calling the fifth seishi Genrou, to Tasuki, then back to Genrou. I'm trying to get my interest in writing back up again, so sorry if this kind of sucks. Haven't been into Fushigi Yuugi at all lately. Actually, I haven't been interested in anime since the school year started up again back in August. But, I'll try to make this story as interesting as possible! LOL ^^; Once again, sorry!  
---  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
Sunday, March 10, 2002  
  
'Miaka... please, stay strong,' I thought, uselessly. I walked around in circles, while Genrou and Nuriko tried to listen in with their ear to the door.  
"Oi, Nuriko... are Hotohori and Miaka in love?" Genrou asked.  
I looked over, and a vein was popping out of Nuriko's forehead. He socked Genrou, having him fall to the ground.  
"I...Itai...!" Genrou twitched.  
Suddenly, we heard Hotohori weeping. I opened the door just a bit, and peeked in. He was on his knees before the bed, Miaka with her hand on his head.  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I can't..." Hotohori apologized, sobbing.  
"It's alright, Hotohori. It's okay," Miaka assured him.  
"I know it's painful, but hold on. I'll ask Myojuan once more. So..."  
"Okay. I'll hold on."  
Hotohori stood up and wiped away his tears. He walked towards the door, but I opened it for him. I looked up at his face, and saw how fragile this man, who appears so strong, is.  
  
Hotohori busted through the door of Myojuan's home.  
"You've come again?" Myojuan asked, not even bothering to look at who was at the door.  
"Please, save Miaka! Please! I'm begging you..." Hotohori exclaimed, desperate to help Miaka from such torture.  
"I'll plead, too. There's no one else to help her," Genrou added.  
"We just can't do it the other way," I started.  
"Miss Shoka's way is too dreadful," Nuriko remarked.  
Myojuan dropped everything he had in his hands onto his desk. He started trembling. "Did you just say... 'Shoka'...?"  
"Uh, yeah. Miaka is at Shoka's home right now," I said, a bit snobbishly.  
"That's impossible!" Myojuan stood up and turned around, revealing dread and fear. "Shoka died a year ago!"  
We all stumbled back. "Pardon me? She what?" I asked, not so sure of what he said.  
"She died of the same disease a year ago..." Myojuan began. "I was the town doctor back then."  
"Wait... so who's this 'Shoka' with Miaka?" Genrou asked.  
"Shit! Tasuki, Nuriko, we're going back!" Hotohori announced, and started out the door, the other two seishi following him.  
"Damnit! And what am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed.  
"Mima, stay with Myojuan," Hotohori called back.  
I went pale. 'Stay... with this old man here?' I thought, looking back at him, my left eye twitching.  
He just looked back right at me, an eyebrow raised. "I'm going to go get myself ready. Wait out here."  
I stood around while he went into the backroom. When he came out maybe five minutes later, he didn't have his mustache or beard anymore. His side burns weren't so long... and he cut his hair short! "The Hell...? You're... you're... you're young!" I pointed at him and fell over.  
  
Myojuan and I ran into Miss Shoka's home, astonished by this creature who had hold of Miaka.  
"Miaka!" I yelled. Genrou and Nuriko were holding off some zombies that were trying to get inside the house, and I couldn't seem to find where Hotohori was. "Where's Shoka?"  
"Juan!" Shoka cries out, who seems to be from the demon.  
"Juan?!" Nuriko and Genrou cry out.  
"Whoa! The old man is way young!" Genrou exclaimed.  
"Shoka, was it you that spread the disease in town? You became a demon and absorbs people's essence?" Myojuan demanded an answer, but still sounded hurt. "Is that right, Shoka? Is it? Why?"  
The creature waved Miaka in the air, causing her to shriek.  
"How can you say that? One year ago, I was ill and facing death. I waited for you, but you never came. But I still believed...  
"You never came. It was painful, but I bore it until the end. But... you never came!" Shoka sounded in rage, and the creature went mad. It started shaking Miaka violently, my heart pounding, hoping that it won't harm Miaka so much that it'll kill her. "You don't have any right to say anything to me! I'll kill this girl, and then you!"  
"Tasuki!" Hotohori said.  
"Yeah!" Genrou whipped out his tessen, but Miaka objected.  
"No! Don't kill Miss Shoka!" Miaka called.  
"It's a fucking demon, Miaka! Let Genrou kill it for all it's worth!" I called out. For all I knew, it was an ugly creature and it grossed me out, and all I wanted was for it to be dead and long gone.  
"Miss Shoka is not a monster!" Miaka cried out. "Myojuan is your boyfriend, isn't he? You came back to see him. You didn't see him before you died, how sad. You're upset because you didn't say goodbye to him. But if you're so sad about it, you should've fight with him now!"  
"Miss Miaka..." the creature let down Miaka slowly, but it tightened its grip on her.  
"Miss Shoka!" Miaka cried.  
"She's right, Juan... I've been waiting for you," Shoka said. "Please help me. Juan, use your power to defeat this monster before I'm completely destroyed. If you don't, Miss Miaka..."  
"Shoka, you've been hounded by this demon?!" Mitsukake cried.  
I watched all of this, just so touched by how upsetting this all was.  
"I'm sorry, Juan! This demon took over my body when I was about to die..." Shoka sounded so upset, it was depressing. "Juan, hurry! If you kill me, the demon will be gone! I'll be released from this demon, and the villagers will be saved. Kill me! Hurry!  
"Miaka... you will heal. I'm sorry for everything."  
"Dai juryokku... Yoma Messhou!" Mitsukake cried, and an incredible power was sent over the demon. I couldn't see, because I was blinded by such light.  
"Hey... the zombies are actual people! Good thing you didn't fry them, Genrou," I said, after the light was gone and realized the house we were in was an illusion. I turned around, and saw Hotohori and Myojuan at the side of Miaka.  
"How is she?" Hotohori asked.  
"I just need to absorb the demon's power from her, and it will all be fine," Myojuan answered.  
"The mark of Suzaku!" Miaka exclaimed, grabbing Myojuan's hand, staring at his palm in bewilderment.  
"You...?" Nuriko stared at Myojuan.  
"My Suzaku's Guardian name is Mitsukake," Myojuan announced. 


	9. Tamahome's Village

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
o__O; My last chapter on this story was on March 10... and it's already July. I really need to start working on this again, since I got a lot of good reviews. ^^ Enjoy.  
P.S. I'm sorry if I'm not really accurate with these scenes anymore... It's been a year since I've actually watched the series, so I can't recall a lot of the details.  
---  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
Saturday, July 20, 2002  
  
After meeting Mitsukake, the grumpy bastard who wouldn't heal Miaka in the first place, we traveled towards the forest.  
"Hey, look! There's a house!" Nuriko pointed towards deeper into the forest, and as he said, there was a house.  
"Hmph... Looks abandoned. We could probably crash there for the night," Genrou suggested.  
"But it looks so creepy!" Miaka and I whined, clinging to each other with wide eyes.  
"Oh, stop it you two!" Nuriko grabbed Miaka by her shirt and dragged her, while Genrou carried me over his shoulder, me staring at Hotohori. He seemed sort of freaked out because I kept staring at his face (that was too beautiful for a man) and he said, "What? Is there something on my face?"  
Genrou tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. So he stepped back, and kicked it, the door busting open. "Ha! Finally."  
"Hmph... Show off," Nuriko mumbled, walking by him after letting go of Miaka. "Aaah.. This place is dusty, but it'll do."  
The rest of us stepped in and looked around. Dust was all over the place, including the beds.  
"Grody! We have to sleep in that?" I pointed to one of the dusty, dirty beds.  
"Afraid so," Hotohori answered, stepping to the one I pointed to and shook the covers and beat the pillow. "There." Dust was all over the place and we all coughed.  
"Yuck!" Miaka exclaimed.  
"We better get a good night's sleep," Nuriko suggested, looking out the window. "It's dark, and we have a long day tomorrow since we're heading back to the Konan Empire."  
Suddenly, we heard snoring, and saw Tasuki already shirtless with just his pants on.  
"Gack!" I exclaimed, while the rest of us just fall over.  
  
Miaka and I gargle some Listerine she brought with her while she brushes her teeth. We both spit it out at the same time.  
"Mima, how did you get here?" Miaka asked, leaning on the wall, looking at her feet.  
'Should I tell her?' I thought. "Um..."  
"I mean... Well, are you from here?"  
"No, I'm not," I scratched my head.  
"Then, where?"  
"Tokyo, Japan..."  
"No kidding! I'm from there, too!  
"Then, how'd you get here?"  
"I think this is a coincedence.  
"I was in the library, just getting out of school. I was getting a snack when I saw a red feather and heard a bird." Everything that happened at the library was coming back, even the lines of what Yui read. "Then I looked up the stairs and saw that the door was open and so I decided to check it out. Then I heard you and your Yui friend talking..."  
"And when Yui was reading from the book then... transferred here," Miaka finished, seeing how things worked.  
"Hai. That's how it all happened."  
"But why are you here? Yui and I are here for reasons, not saying that you aren't. It's just I'm Suzako no Miko and she's Seiryuu no Miko."  
"I've been here for a couple weeks now, Miaka. I don't know why I'm here, and I don't know how I'm going to get back."  
"Miaka! Mima! Go to sleep already. You guys are keeping us all awake," Nuriko complained.  
"Coming, Nuriko!" I called back. I took one last glance at Miaka for the night and went into the room where the beds were. "Hey! Where am I going to sleep?"  
"Oh, you're sharing with Tasuki," Nuriko answered.  
"Ugh, stupid bandit!" I smacked Tasuki.  
"Owww!!!" He shrieked. "What'd you do that for!?"  
"Because. You're in my bed," I answered.  
"Who says this is your bed, huh?"  
"Fine, if you're going to be that way, then I'm going to share it with you." I pushed him over and crawled in, making sure the blanket covered all of me. I snuggled closer to Genrou for warmth, and he didn't seem to mind because he didn't flinch at all.  
  
I woke up to the sound of mumbling, and I groaned. I found myself facing the door (the bed is straight across from the door under a window), with Genrou facing the same way, his arm around me. 'Egh... I'm too tired to remove it,' I thought.  
"Perry came to Japan with the Black Fleet in 1853. Japan and America's Treaty of Amity ended isolationism in 1858. The campaign lead by Ii Naosuki advocating the..."  
"Enh... Shuddup, whoever you are..." I grumbled, putting my head under the pillow.  
"...and the expulsion of foreigners was Ii Naosuki," the mumbling went on. It turned out to be Miaka studying her history.  
"It's too early in the morning to start all this racket. Miaka, shut up!" Nuriko yelled, trying to drown out the sound of Miaka's voice by putting his head under his pillow like I did.  
"What else can I do?" Miaka asked. "Facts are easier to memorize when recited out loud. If nothing else, I'm still an examinee for high school."  
"I don't know what the means, but we're all bone tired," Nuriko said.  
"It means she's trying to get into a certain school and to do that she has to take a test, now will all of you, please shut up?" I barked.  
"Sorry I mentioned it, Mima," Nuriko snapped. "Miaka, has the mirror been working lately? Is it broken?"  
"Of course not! Don't be weak! Never give up!" Miaka said, slamming her hand on the desk, making me fall out of the bed.  
"Geezez!" I cried out. "Watch it, Miaka."  
"Oh?" Miaka looked out the window, being quiet, as if she were hearing something.  
"Miaka?" I asked, sitting down and taking the blanket and wrapping it around me. I looked up at Genrou and he shivered.  
"Ssh, I hear something..." she told me. I tried listening in on what she was hearing, but I heard nothing. "A flute? Nene, do you hear a flute, Mima? Nuriko, why is it here?"  
"I don't hear a flute," I yawned, ready to go back to sleep.  
"I don't know, Miaka... many people play flutes. Now go back to sleep. I didn't hear anything," Nuriko answered. "NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
I don't remember what else happened after Nuriko told Miaka to shut up, but I woke up with Hotohori poking at me. "Mmm...?"  
"Mima, get up. We're moving on," he said softly, looking at me.  
"Mm... Hotohori... but I'm exhausted," I replied, looking at him with sleepy eyes.  
"We all are. Just get up," he put his right arm under my legs and his left arm around my back and picked me up.  
"Hey, hey...! Put me down!" I demanded, kicking around.  
"There was no other way to get you up," he said, chuckling.  
"Hotohori...!" I said, frustrated. He finally let me down next to Nuriko.  
"Hey, kid. 'Morning," Nuriko put his hand on my head.  
"Shuddup," I said grumpily, folding my arms with a cross face.  
Miaka and Hotohori mounted their horse and the rest of us walked on for about two miles.  
We walked by a puddle of water and I looked in to see my reflection. I frowned at what I saw. My red and orange hair was a mess (was originally black but I died the top orange and it blended into a dark red towards the ends), my face was grungy, and had bags under my blue eyes. And my black eye liner was fading.  
"Hey, Miaka, what about that flute you heard this morning?" Nuriko said.  
"I swear, it's true! I did hear a flute!" Miaka insisted.  
"Hey, Mitsukake, did you hear it?" Tasuki asked. I totally forgot that Mistukake was with us since he doesn't talk a lot. But he did bring his cat, and his cat suddenly hopped onto my shoulder.  
"Mrow," it looked at me with its eyes.  
"No," Mitsukake replied.  
"Miaka has lost her marbles," I said.   
Nuriko laughed. "She probably heard some kind of insect sound."  
"If Miaka says she heard it, it's the truth," Hotohori said.  
"Oh, hey, there's a village down there," Genrou pointed out.  
"It's Tamahome's village," Miaka said.  
"Who's Tamahome?" I asked.  
"Another seishi," Hotohori answered, flatly.  
'Sounds more like Miaka's boyfriend to me, from the way Hotohori said it,' I thought, but all I said was, "Oh, I see."  
"Oh, that's right. After so long..." Nuriko agreed to Miaka's comment.  
"His sisters, brothers, and ailing father... Oh, yeah! Mitsukake, come with me!" Miaka grabbed Mitsukake's hand and began running to Tamahome's home.  
"Agh, there she goes again!" I cried.  
"It's okay, Mima. All she's doing is going to have Mitsukake heal Tamahome's father," Nuriko said.  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked.  
"He's ill. That's all," Nuriko answered.  
The rest of us followed Miaka to the house she disappeared in and went in. I looked around in awe.  
The place was very ancient and old looking, though somehow not that old, I do not know how to explain. There was a stove, table, and a little hallway that probably led to the bedrooms.  
"Oh, Miko-sama, why isn't our brother with you?" one of the little kids asked. I assumed they were Tamahome's little brothers and sisters. Boy, they must really miss him, and he miss them.  
Miaka just pretended she fell asleep until Tasuki smacked her. "Don't pretend you're asleep!"  
I watched as another kid pulled on Hotohori's clothes. "Miss, are you my big brother's wife?"  
Hotohori went down on his knees to the kid's eye level. "I am a man.  
"But you're too beautiful," the little girl said.  
"Though you're poor, you're so frank," Hotohori hugged the kid.  
I smacked him. "You're so full of it, aren't you!?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.  
"Doctor, I caught some fish! I'll cook them right away," a boy who was maybe 10 and the oldest of the bunch, stood in the doorway with a basket of fish.  
"T-Tamahome!" Miaka flung herself at him, both of them falling over.  
I raised my eyebrow. "That's Tamahome, Miaka's little boyfriend?"  
"No, that's just Tamahome's brother. They look quite alike," Nuriko corrected.  
"No, I'm Chuei!!!" the boy exclaimed.  
'Chuei's pretty cute. If they look alike, I bet Tamahome's hot!' I thought, grinning. 


	10. Melody of a Meeting

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 10*~  
Sunday, July 21, 2002  
  
"Miaka, get ready for bed! We have a long day tomorrow," I called out to her.  
"Hey, do bats attack people?" she asked, sounding like she's still brushing her teeth.  
"Bats? Generally not. Ordinarily, bats don't choose to be around humans," Nuriko answered. "They use sound, which can't be heard by humans, to distinguish objects. If they're normal, there's nothing to worry about. Sounds that can't be heard by humans."  
I drowned out their conversation and began thinking of home. My brother, sisters, mom and dad, friends... It's been days since I've left. I wondered if they missed me.  
The next thing I knew, I was sleeping, and I had a dream. My dream was of being at home again, in class, staring at my crush at home and how much of a jerk my ex-boyfriend is to me now, saying he dumped me when my friends and I know I dumped him. And then it switched to the halls, me walking and talking with my best friend Hayuma, who was having a party that night at his place. Then I bumped into Miaka and another girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. We exchanged glances, but didn't think much of our acquaintance.  
Then I woke up with Miaka telling me to get up. "Nene, Mima. It's the flute again."  
"Mm...? I don't hear a thing. Shuddup and go away," I grumbled. I was just ready to go to sleep again when I heard Miaka screaming 'no.' I jerked my eyes open and whispered, "Miaka."  
"Hotohori! Genrou! It's Miaka!" I got out of my bed and started shaking Genrou, who was in the bed above me. "Genrou! Genrou! It's Miaka! She's in danger!"  
"Huh...? Miaka? Aw, man!" he got up and jumped out of his bed and got Hotohori up. "Hotohori, it's Miaka. Get up." They both stepped outside. Through the window, I saw Miaka running with the two guys chasing after her.  
I sat on Nuriko's bed and shook him. "Nuriko... Nuriko..."  
"Hm... What you want now?" he groaned.  
"It's Miaka. She's being attacked by bats and Hotohori and Tasuki are chasing after her," I replied. "Should we go after? Help them? I mean, you help them?"  
"I'm sure they'll take care of it, Mima," Nuriko got up and looked at me with sleepy eyes. His shirt was off, and I blushed, but then remembered he's a guy and that he didn't have any breasts. "Not that I don't care about her. But they'll take care of whatever's happening."  
"I hope so," I mumbled.  
"Say, how old are you?" Nuriko asked.  
"Fourteen," I grinned, thinking how cool it was to say I'm fourteen and somebody buying it.  
"Okay, go to bed. You're fourteen and you need sleep. You're only a kid," Nuriko went back to sleep, while I just glared and went back to my bed.  
I sat there, thinking, wondering if they were going to be okay until they came in with a boy behind them. He looked fifteen, just like Miaka. He was about Miaka's height, dirty blonde hair, wearing blue capri's with a blue robish like thing, and a blue band around his forehead. In his hand was a flute.  
"Nuriko, Mima, we found the last seishi! The seventh one!" Miaka announced.  
"That's great, Miaka!" I said, then I whispered to Tasuki when he sat next to me. "Seishi? The last one? What good is it having seven shichiseishis?"  
"Having the seven guardians allows Miaka, Suzako no Miko, to summon the God, Suzaku," he replied.  
"Chiriko, why don't you sleep in that bed over there?" Miaka pointed to an empty bed next to me.  
"Thank you," he said and went over to it, took off his shoes, and slipped himself into the bed and fell asleep. The rest of us did, too.  
  
I mounted the horse along with Hotohori, since he said I could. Miaka was saying goodbye and thanking them for their hospitality. Nuriko and Hotohori were talking about how it's hard to believe they have all the guardians together, and Tasuki and Mitsukake were just talking about God-knows-what.  
"But Onee-chan's Oniichan's wife! I want to stay with her!" Yuiren, the youngest, was clinging onto Miaka.  
"Yuiren! You're being disrespectful!" Chuei tried pulling Yuiren away but she clung onto Miaka.  
"No! No! No!" Yuiren just wouldn't let go.  
Then Chiriko played his flute, a soft tune. Yuiren suddenly let go and fell asleep.  
"YOU DUMB SHIT!" Genrou yelled, grabbing Chiriko. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!? Muddle around with a little kid's mind!"  
"She's asleep, you idiot," I told Genrou.  
Genrou fell over.  
"The music has a tranquilizing effect," Chiriko explained. "She'll probably have sweet dreams."  
"You little dumbass," I told Genrou when he walked by me.  
"What?!" he said in surprise.  
"It's not like Chiriko would kill Yuiren in front of everybody. Baka..." I shook my head in disapprovement.  
  
Hours later, we arrived at Konan Palace. The place was beautiful! It was like a rich, Chinese mansion. God, it was so beautiful. And so clean, too!  
"Daaa! Miaka!" I heard somebody exclaim.  
Me and Tasuki looked over and saw a person with blue hair and a very smiley face. "What the... what the hell is that!?" We both pointed at it.  
"Chichiri, he's one of... us," Nuriko answered.  
"Su-su-sugoi! I get to stay in a palace!" Chiriko exclaimed.  
I put my arm around Chiriko's neck. "Heheh... this is just the beginning!"  
"Haven't seen Hotohori for a bit," Mistukake said.  
"You haven't figured it out yet? He's..." Nuriko began.  
"Don't bother, Nuriko," Hotohori's voice interrupted. We turned, and we saw him walking down the steps in Emperor clothes.  
...Emperor clothes!?  
"Emperor! I'm glad to see you have returned safely, no da," Chichiri said in a cheerful voice.  
Chiriko, Mitsukake, Genrou, and I all had blank and surprised faces.  
"The Emp-er-or!" Genrou said, stuttering.  
  
Dinner that night, we were discussing how we were going to bring Tamahome back.  
"So, how do we get Tamahome out of there?" Hotohori said.  
Genrou and I still had very surprised expressions on. I could tell he was thinking, 'What'll I do now? I've been so rude to him!' (AN: He actually did think this, with a very chickened-out voice. LOL Very funny.)  
"We need to be stiff. We've been through a lot of things together as Seishi, along with Mima," he gestured his hand towards me, which I sat at the left side of him. "Our only problem isn't just getting Tamahome back, but also the 'Four God's Sky and Earth' back. It is needed for the summoning of Suzaku. I only remember some details of the ceremony."  
"I'll do it," Miaka said. "I'll go to Kutou and get Tamahome back. And the Shijin Tenchi Sho!"  
"Miaka, what are you saying?"  
"It was my fault the Shiji Tenchi Sho was taken."  
"But..."  
"I'll go with her, no da!" Chichiri volunteered. "But for now, it's better to give Tamahome some warning."  
"Right now? Talk to Tamahome?" Miaka exclaimed.  
"But, Chichiri, how?" I asked.  
  
Since I was sharing the same room as Miaka, I took a bath before she did and wore her pajama bottoms and a white tank top. I watched her as she got ready to go talk to Tamahome.  
"What does he look like?" I asked her.  
"Handsome! Blue hair, blue-ish, greenish eyes, tall, muscular... Oh, I love him so much, Mima! You don't know how much!" she answered. "How does this look on me?" She put a purple skirt and green shirt on. It looked okay, but I didn't want her to go through another set of clothes so I just smiled and put a thumbs up. "Sugoi!" She finished her makeup and hair while I watched her, then she ran out of the room, calling back, "I'll be back soon! Don't stay up for me!"  
I smiled, and thought of Koji, and our first kiss. It was an awkward situation. While thinking of him, I crawled under the covers and fell asleep, happy that Miaka's going to see the love of her life. 


	11. A Trap and Then Some

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
I'm not good with animal names. I don't know what these animals' habits are. o_O And you'll see why I mentioned this when you read further. ^^  
---  
  
~*Chapter 11*~  
Sunday, July 21, 2002  
  
I woke up when Miaka slid into the bed next to me. She seemed very happy because she was humming a joyful song. 'I guess Chichiri's spell did work after all,' I thought. 'She really is going to see Tamahome and bring him back.' I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep, listening to Miaka's humming.  
  
I stood next to him and the Emperor, braiding my hair, watching everybody set up the ceremony.  
"Preparations to summon Suzaku are underway, Hotohori," Nuriko stated.  
"What happens when Miaka summons Suzaku?" I asked.  
"She gets to grant three wishes," Hotohori answered, "Since all the seven guardians are gathered."  
"I see," I said. I finished up my left braid and started on my right.  
"If we get Tamahome and the Shijin Tenchi Sho back, things could not be better," Hotohori smiled at the thought. "Oh, by the way, how's Miaka?"  
"Oh? I don't know," Nuriko answered.  
"She's still sleeping," I added.  
"I'll go check up on her," Nuriko turned and left. I followed him outside until we reached a set of stairs. I sat down on them, Chiriko sitting on the rail on the right side of me. Still being in Miaka's pajama bottoms and tank top made me feel like a dork, but ancient Chinese people wouldn't know the difference.   
I looked at him. He was looking out on the court, thinking, looking as if he was being troubled.  
"Chiriko," I said.  
"Mm, yeah?" he looked at me. "You're Mima, right?"  
"Hai," I answered.  
"Why aren't you the Suzako no Miko? You look like you're from another world, just like Suzako no Miko."  
"I really don't know. I'm trying to find that out."  
He lifted up his flute and started to fiddle around with it.  
"Oh, Chiriko, play me a song. I really miss home, and I love the music you play. It makes me feel relaxed."  
"Sure thing, Miss." He lifted up his flute and started to play a melody. It sounded like a spring type of melody.  
I tied up my braids with two of Miaka's spare ribbons, and sat back and listened to it, closing my eyes and enjoying how it just relaxed me. I heard somebody come and sit next to me. I opened my eyes, and saw it was Chichiri. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, and I went back to listening to Chiriko's music.  
"Mima, Chiriko, Chichiri!" Nuriko called out. "Come!"  
"Where the hell are we going, Nuriko?" I asked. Chiriko's music stopped, and the monk stood up.  
"Miaka's going to get Tamahome back and we're wishing her good luck. She needs all the luck she can get," Nuriko replied. We all followed him to a room and met up with Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Hotohori.   
"Take care of yourself, Miaka," Hotohori said.  
"Uh-huh!" Miaka smiled.  
"Can't we accompany her?" Chiriko suggested.  
"Yeah, I mean, the more there are, the more to gang up on those guards over there," I said, grinning.  
"Oh, can they?" Miaka asked.  
"Less people is better, they have a barrier, no da," Chichiri answered, being Mr. Know-It-All. "Even if my chi is down... I'm sure the shichiseishis of Seiryuu can pick it up."  
"I'll go," Genrou suggested. Well, more of a statement instead of a suggestion.  
"Tasuki," Miaka said.  
"I want to meet this Tamahome guy," Genrou explained.  
"No way!" Miaka explained. "Didn't you hear right?" She put her hands on her hips.  
"Ooh...!" Genrou got out Niku Manju and held it up and started shaking his head in a worried state. "What will I ever do with this delicious Niku Manju? And here, I wanted to give it to you."  
Miaka grabbed Chichiri by his collar. "That poor thing, Chichiri! We'd BETTER take him!"  
"O...o...okay," Chichiri agreed, scared.  
"All right, then!" Genrou put a fist in the air, then looked down, and saw Miaka eating the Niku Manju!  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
"H-hey! Don't scarf up my arm!" Genrou complained.  
Chichiri laid out his cape (?) thing, and told Miaka and Genrou to get on. He put his staff in the senter and a huge light covered the cape (?). Genrou began falling in, and Miaka promised she'll get Tamahome back.  
Nuriko said, "Be careful! Watch yourself."  
We watched Miaka disappear, and then Chichiri jumped in saying "Daaa!" and we watched the cape disappear in all.  
"What... magic!" I exclaimed, amazed.  
"I hope they'll be alright," Nuriko whispered.  
  
"A hot bath was such a great idea..." I laid back in the tub, letting the water relax me. My hair, which were still in braids, were put up. I grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing my legs, arms, etc., etc.  
I got out of the tub and started drying myself off. As I went to rub my legs with my towel, I noticed something red glowing on my right hip. I looked closer at it, and it was the sign of the word "animal."  
I was so surprised, and scared, that I screamed like hell.  
"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" I kept panting and fanning myself with my hands. I already had my towel wrapped around me by the time Nuriko and Chiriko came in, seeing what was wrong with me.  
"Mima, what's the matter?" Chiriko asked.  
"My... my... Sign... hip...!" I couldn't finish my sentence.  
"Spit it out!" Nuriko smacked my head.  
"There's a sign on my hip!" I cried out. "And it glows!"  
"What? Where?" Nuriko exclaimed. "Let me see!"  
I revealed the sign on my hip, and yet, it was still glowing.  
"Eek!" Chiriko blushed with wide eyes, and turned away.  
"Chiriko, just look. I'm confused on this one," I said, embarressed myself.  
"It says 'Animal,'" Nuriko said.  
"Animal? Whoa," Chiriko gasped.  
"What does it mean?" I asked.  
"You're the animal guardian of Suzaku no Miko," Chiriko answered.  
"Animal guardian?" I repeated.  
"Hai. You see... I heard somewhere that each Priestess has an animal guardian," Chiriko explained. "That animal guardian can be from another world or one of the seishis. Genbu and Byakko's animal guardians were among the seishis."  
I looked at Nuriko. "That's probably the reason why I'm here. But why hasn't the sign-" I stopped talking when I had a feeling that Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri were in trouble.  
"Nani?" Nuriko asked.  
I put my hand on Chiriko's shoulder. "What does an animal guardian do?"  
"If they're human, they can turn into any animal that exists just by thinking of what they look like and knowing their name. If they're already an animal, they can't transform into anything," Chiriko explained.  
"I'll be back," I ran out of the room, and pretty much out of Konan Palace. I thought of a hawk, and all its features. I could feel myself getting lighter, and smaller. My vision became even sharper, and soon, I could feel myself take flight.  
The feeling of being in the air, flying, was such a wonder! It's like when you are on a rollercoaster, upside down, and you feel like you're going to fall off and that tingly feeling is in your legs.  
I peered down over the city of Konan. The streets were empty since it was late at night.  
'I can sense Chichiri's chi,' I thought. Now I understood how they could sense each other's chi. It's like a strong power that you feel inside of you, and you can identify whose it is.  
I followed the chi, flying as hard and as fast as I could. Pretty soon, I could feel his chi gettin stronger and I knew that I was in Kutou, close to the Empire.  
I flew overhead, and spotted Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri being surrounded by a bunch of guards, and a girl who wore the same uniform as I do at school back at home. She looked exactly like the girl in my dream.  
I landed somewhere far off, and then thought of a white tiger. My body began to feel heavy, and my vision got less sharp, but still sharper than my normal eyesight. My hearing and sense of smell grew keen, and before I knew it, I was finally in the body of a white tiger.  
'God, this is going to be hard,' I thought. I stayed low behind the bushes until I was close enough to jump ontop of that tree Miaka was standing under.  
'One...two...three!' I thought, then jumped and tried pulling my heavy body onto the tree and then onto a branch.  
"What the...!?" Genrou exclaimed, looking above. Mitsukake's cat hissed at me.  
I jumped down from the branch and landed right in front of everyone, looking into the eyes of each and every soldier, including the girl and the man with blonde hair and blue eyes. (I still have the color eyesight.) They all seemed to be startled.  
"Nakago! What should we do?" one of the guards exclaimed.  
The man with blonde hair, which I assumed was Nakago, said, "Nothing. It's just the animal guardian of Suzaku no Miko."  
I growled at them, then roared as fierce as I could. The guards were shaken.  
Nakago put his hand at me, and a blue chi ball was formed. It blasted at me, and I was thrown against the tree.  
"Watch out!" I heard Chichiri cry out.  
My body ached while I slid down onto the ground. I couldn't remember anything else, because everything went black. 


	12. Breaking Down Love

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 12*~  
Sunday, July 21, 2002  
-&-  
Monday, July 22, 2002  
  
I woke up, my eyesight blurry, and an excruciating headache from the enormous blow Nakago gave to me. But once my vision cleared up, I looked around and saw Miaka. She was trying to get as far away from as she could. She just kept staring at me with wide eyes, all scared. I tried saying her name, but all that came out was a roar, and she got even more scared.  
'Oh, that's right. I have to change back,' I thought. Then I visualized myself, still in Miaka's pajamas. I felt myself getting lighter until I reach my normal weight, and my eyesight, smell, and hearing went back to the usual.  
"Mima? But how?" Miaka asked, confused.  
"I'm an animal guardian. I get to turn into any animal, like that tiger, to protect you," I answered. "It's strange, though, because I didn't find that out until now when you were in trouble and I was back in Konan. Chiriko explained it all to me."  
"I never heard of an animal guardian before," Miaka mumbled.  
"Mrow!" Mitsukake's cat came out of nowhere and jumped onto Miaka.  
"Chichiri!" Miaka exclaimed, but then she looked at him and realized it was just Neko-chan.  
I fell over.  
"Yui... her eyes were so icy, so cold," Miaka mumbled, drawing her knees close to her and wrapping her arms around them.  
"Yui? Was that the blonde-haired girl?" I asked.  
"Yes... we're best friends." Sadness showed in her eyes. She then looked at Neko-chan, and got an idea. "Neko-chan... while I distract the guard, you won't mind attacking him, do you?"  
"Miaka..."  
It was too late. Miaka pulled down her sleeve so her shoulder was bare, and she pulled up her skirt so her thigh was revealed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Ssh! Just stay in the shadows and watch."  
I did as what I was told.  
"Say Oniisan, Oniisan... are you listening!?"  
The guard checked up on her, and asked what she wanted until she saw Miaka. His face turned bright red.  
"Hey, handsome soldier... I have such a pain in my thigh. Would you rub it for me?" Miaka asked, trying to seduce him.  
"Oh, me!??!" he pointed to himself, looking in each direction making sure it was him.  
"Oh, pleeeease... I can't staaand it," Miaka pleaded.  
"Yes!" the guard rushed to get the door open, and once he did, Neko-chan jumped up and scratched his face. The three of us escaped and ran out into the hallway, being careful where we're walking just incase a guard spots us.  
"Miaka, I don't think it's smart to just walk around, looking for your boyfriend, but..." I turned around, thinking that Miaka was behind me, but she wasn't! "Miaka? Miaka!?" I went back to where we last stopped and she wasn't there. "I better go get help. Shimatta (Damn)!" I began running and thought of myself as the hawk again. I flew up and began flying above the courtyard, searching for Chichiri and Tasuki. When I saw Tasuki's bright, orange hair, I flew down and perched myself next to him. He and Chichiri just looked at me.  
"Damn birds. They're so annoying," Tasuki tried shooing me away but I bit his finger. "Oww!! Gawdammit!"  
"Tasuki, wait. I can feel a chi coming from that bird, no da," Chichiri said, looking at me.  
'You can feel a little bit more later, ya hunk,' I thought, my eyes lightening up.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Chichiri?"Genrou just stared at me, his finger in his mouth. "It's a bird!"  
Chichiri sighed, "Amateurs, no da..."  
I took another nip at Genrou, then took the form of my normal self.  
"Nani!?" Genrou cried out. "Mima! What are you... What the... nani...?!"  
"Mima, why are you here?" Chichiri asked.  
"Because I can be here," I said, glaring at the monk.  
"Don't have to be so rude, na no da," he sweatdropped with a worried look. Then he looked at Genrou. "Tasuki, why are you so pleased?"  
"I'm not pleased! I'm PISSED!" Genrou snapped, wailing his arms around. "Damn you, you let Miaka..."  
"There was nothing I could do about it," Chichiri started. "No way with my magic sealed."  
"Then what do we do?" Genrou asked.  
"Conceal our chi and wait to make a move," he looked at me. "Do you know how to lower your chi?"  
"I should. Even though I'm new to this stuff, I should get the hang of it," I answered.  
I remember this dream I had, and I did a spell. The spell was if you imagine a bright light, or the color white, you become invisible, or nobody notices you.  
I tried it, thinking of the color white.  
"Good. I can sense your chi going down," Chichiri said.  
"Nice,' I said.  
"Both of you are SO DAMNED SLOW!" Genrou complained. "IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MIAKA, IT'LL BE A BAD EXAMPLE FOR A MAN!"  
I sighed, then smacked him. "Shuddup, will ya?"  
"Itai..." He rubbed his head where I smacked him.  
"No problem," Chichiri said. "Miaka won't be killed. No... I mean for sure, no da. The girl wouldn't let them, no da. So, let's get down from this tree. I have a plan to get Miaka, no da."  
"A plan? What is it?" I asked.  
"Get down first, no da," Chichiri instructed. So Chichiri and Tasuki slid off with ease, while I chickened out to get down.  
"Chi-Chi-Chichiri! But I can't!" I whimpered.  
"Yes, you can, no da!" Chichiri assured.  
"Fall down and I'll catch you," Genrou told me.  
So I did what he instructed. I fell down, and he did catch me, but I was wobbling around in his arms when I came down so we both fell over.  
"A-are you two okay, na no da?" Chichiri asked, in his usual cheery voice.  
"No we're not, na no da," we both said.  
When we got our senses back, I realized he was on the bottom, and I was on top of him. His left arm was around me, while his right hand was on my ass.  
"You pervert!!!" I exclaimed, slapping him across his face after I got up quickly.  
"I-i-itai!" He compalined. "Second time you've hit me today!"  
"Your HAND was on my ASS!" I glared at him, feeling my face becoming hot.  
"Well, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean my hand to be there!" Genrou insisted.  
"Sure, yeah, whatever," I crossed my arms and put my back to him, facing Chichiri. "So, what's your plan?"  
"Well, it was for me to take the form of Nakago, no da. So I don't have to be troubled by the guards, and I get to walk around freely, no da," Chichiri explained.  
"Great plan. Why didn't you think of it before, smart one!" I accused.  
The three of us walked over and went into the hallway.  
"Look over there, no da! It's Miaka!" Chichiri pointed behind us and Tasuki and I turned to look, but then Chichiri tricked us to being tied up to a pole and he put a handkierchief around our mouths to keep quiet. He also made a clone of himself to be tied up as well, which was on the right of me.  
"Mmf! Mm mm mmfph!!!" Tasuki tried talking, but it was just mumbling.  
"Sorry, no da," Chichiri apologized, and then took the form of Nakago right then and there. "I'll be back soon, na no da." And he turned and left, in the search of Miaka.  
While we were waiting for him to return, I started humming to the tune of "Heart ni Kiraboshi Sakashitare," which was a favorite song of mine. (AN: I had to make her hum to the tune of an FY song. oO;) But Tasuki got sick of me and kicked my leg, and I was trying to yell at him but all that came out was, "Mf mpphh mfff!! Mff mph mm mff!!!!!!"  
Not so much but a moment later, Tasuki and I spotted Miaka and Chichiri in the form of Nakago coming our way. "Nakago" was pulling Miaka by her wrist, looking as evil as ever.  
"Let go! Let go! Let go of me!" Miaka demanded, in total pain. "I'll go back to Tamahome. I've got to see Tamahome!"  
"Return? You say Tamahome is under a tree?" Chichiri said, being cruel. "If you don't be quiet, I'll arrange something to happen to your buddies. Take a look for yourself."  
Miaka looked from her feet to where we were. "Tasuki, Chichiri, Mima!" She began running towards us.  
"Wait!" Nakago demanded.  
Miaka stopped and turned around. Nakago reached his hand out to her, and a blue chi ball was forming in the middle of his hand.  
He put his hand on top of her head and said, "Just kidding." He smiled.  
"It can't be...!" Miaka pointed at Nakago. "Chi-Chichiri!"  
Nakago 'poofed!' and in his place was Chichiri with a smiley face. "Na no da." He made a peace sign with his fingers.  
The Chichiri clone disappeared and Genrou managed to shake the handkierchief off. "Chichiri! What's the big idea tying me up!"  
"But Tasuki, you wouldn't listen about waiting for a plan," Chichiri explained. He poofed into Nakago again. "Well, Miaka chan, good match?"  
We all looked at her, and saw her lying on the floor, passed out.  
"I went so far I made you faint?" Chichiri changed back.  
"I DEMAND YOU TO UNTIE ME!!!" Genrou shouted.  
Miaka went to untie me and Genrou, and then we all sat down.  
"Why'd you have to put me into shock for? I thought it was for real," Miaka complained, her back towards Chichiri. Genrou and I leaned on the wall, both our legs crossed, and our arms behind our heads.  
"I was being bad," Chichiri said, rubbing the back of his head, "By putting on that disguise, I was able to get around the place freely." He morphed into Nakago once again. "Sorry, no da."  
"I'm scared! Quit it!" Miaka said in a whimpery voice.  
Chichiri poofed back to himself.  
Tasuki got up and said, "Besides all that... what's with your arm?" He put his hand on her arm where there was blood soaking through her sleeve.  
Miaka screamed.  
"It's broken!" Tasuki announced.  
"Who did that to you, no da?!" Chichiri asked.  
"What happened?! How'd you get it?" I asked.  
"Oh, when I escaped from prison, I fell..." Miaka started.  
"You liar! I was with you when we escaped!" I interrupted, wondering why she was lying. "Who did this to you, Miaka!"  
"Oh... um, it must've been when you and I seperated. I smelled food and I followed the scent, and I must've tripped," Miaka explained. "Other than that, Tamahome..."  
"Better get her back so she can be seen by Mistukake, no da," Chichiri interrupted. "I'll look for Tamahome myself." He poofed back into Nakago and got up, walking away.  
"Leave Tamahome to Chichiri," Genrou told her.  
"Tasuki, take care of Miaka's arm. Make it stop," I told him.  
"I'd go with him, but with Nakago's magic, I'm powerless," Genrou said. He got out a handkierchief and tied it around Miaka's arm, tight.  
I watched Miaka take out a napkin out of her pocket, when something slipped out of her hand. It was a piece of paper that read, 'Wo ai ni,' which meant in Chinese, 'I love you.'  
'That note must be from Tamahome,' I thought. "Say, Miaka... is that note from Tamahome?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said, sadly.  
"Ah, this should do it," Genrou finished his last knot.  
"Look! Nakago's over there doing a STRIP!" Miaka pointed over to the right and both Genrou and I looked. Then we found ourselves being tied up, once again.  
"MIAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Genrou called out after she ran away from us.  
"Miaka! What the HELL do you think you are doing! Miaka! COME BACK HERE!!!" I screamed. 


	13. Seishi Showdown and the Unreachable Wish

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 13*~  
Monday, July 22, 2002  
  
"Genrou, do you think Miaka's hiding something from us?" I asked.  
"I don't know. She's acting strange," Genrou answered. "Really."  
'I wonder why. Did she and Yui talk? What happened?' I thought.  
Chichiri finally came by, in his usual self.  
"UNTIE ME, ASSHOLE!" Genrou yelled, furious.  
"Tasuki, the jig's up!" Chichiri announced. "Oh, by the way, where's Miaka?"  
"She's the one who did this to us!!!" I exclaimed. "UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" I started kicking my legs furiously so Chichiri would get the point that if he unties me right now, nobody gets hurt.  
"Miaka did? That was pretty careless of you two, especially you, Tasuki," Chichiri said, smiling and laughing at us.  
"Didn't I tell you!? I hate woman! They're cunning!" Genrou complained.  
"Hey, I'm a woman!" I glared at him.  
"You're too flat to be one," he said, all calm, once Chichiri untied the both of us.  
"ASSHOLE!" I smacked him upside the head as hard as I could. I wiped my hands together, then folded my arms. "Unthoughtful jerk."  
"Shouldn't have said that, na no da," Chichiri scratched his head, with a sweatdrop.  
"Shut up," Genrou mumbled, twitching.  
When Genrou got back up, dusting himself off, he said, "She's probably under that damned tree again. We've got to rush her out of here."  
"Yeah," I added, "It's too dangerous for her to be alone."  
The three of us headed towards the more forest part of the palace, searching for Miaka. We kept calling out her name, but she didn't answer.  
"Wasn't there something specific and unique about that tree they were going to meet under?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah! It was the tallest tree in the courtyard, no da," Chichiri answered, remembering.  
"Then let's go find it," I suggested.  
It took us a while to find it, but sure enough, there was Miaka with a tall man in black clothing. But, he whipped out his ninchaku, and was ready to strike Miaka, when she fainted.  
"Shit!" Genrou mumbled. "Miaka!" He ran towards her, then picked her up and jumped high into the air, taking the blow from the ninchaku.  
"Genrou!" I cried. I ran after him, Chichiri following me.  
"Tasuki, Tasuki! Are you hurt?" Chichiri asked, looking down at Miaka. She fainted, alright. She was surprised that the man was going to kill her.  
"I'm okay, Miaka's not," Genrou replied, blood trickling down the side of his head.  
"Miaka!" Chichiri cried.  
"She fainted," I said.  
"Suzaku Seishi," the guy interrupted. We turned to look at him. But when my eyes first laid on him, Chuei appeared in my head.  
"That must be Tamahome," I gasped. He was wearing a blue bandana around his forehead, that looked like it was covering something up. He held out his nunchaku's towards us. No doubt about it that there were traces of damned evil in his eyes. Just looking at him gave me the shivers, and made me feel nothing else but pure anger.  
"Now I won't have to hunt you down," he continued. "I'll take the two of you out, and then the girl."  
"Tamahome, what're you doing, no da!" Chichiri cried, so confused.  
'Am I going to die?' I thought.  
"The one who injured her..." Genrou began.  
'Is my magic no match against him? Can he take down my tiger?' I kept thinking.  
Genrou turned to face him, fury showing in his face. "...was YOU, wasn't it, TAMAHOME?!" He stood up. "Isn't that right?"  
"Tasuki, calm down, na no da," Chichiri told him.  
"Not only her arm you injured... But what you've done..." His hands where in fists, and they were tight. Genrou's back was towards us, but I could still see the anger in his face, the wanting to kill him in his red and brown eyes. "She wanted to see you so badly, but you have BROKEN her heart! But, whatever your reason... YOU'RE ON MY SHIT LIST!"  
"If I'm on your shit list," Tamahome grinned, excitement showing, "what're you going to do about it?"  
"Beat you to a FUCKING BLOODY PULP, TAMAHOME!" Genrou growled at him.  
"Oh, Genrou! No!" I cried.  
Chichiri put his hand on my shoulder.  
The two of them stared down each other.  
"Tasuki, don't, no da!" Chichiri yelled. "He's one of us! He's a friend, na no da!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LOUDMOUTH!" Genrou snapped. He shifted his feet, and got in a fighting stance. "What friend does what he did?! Tell me! And after you have..." Genrou began running towards Tamahome, ready to kill him. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREADS!"  
Genrou threw his fast at him, but Tamahome blocked it and got ready to throw his nanchaku at Genrou's head.  
"Genrou!" I gasped.  
To my very fortunate luck, Genrou whipped himself around and kicked at Tamahome, aiming at his head. But Tamahome blocked it by crossing his arms over.  
Genrou jumped up and got ready to kick him from the air, but he didnt expect Tamahome to hit him straight up in the stomach with a kick and a hit from his nanchaku. Genrou was thrown across the air and into a tree, his back hitting it full speed.  
He slid down, and cursed. "You son of a bitch!" He growled.  
"Oh, Genrou! No!" I cried, and clung onto Chichiri's right arm, can't bear to look at what's going on anymore. "Chichiri! Make them stop! Onegai!"  
Tamahome just kept on whipping his nanchaku, as if they were a toy.  
"You're really fond of that toy, aren't you?" Genrou accused. "I'll show you how it's really done!" He whipped out his tessen. "Rekka... Shinen!"  
A burst of flames shot out from the iron fan, all heading towards Tamahome.  
"The barrier!" Chichiri gasped. "It's been released!"  
I watched as Tamahome jumped up and away from the flames just when it was barely inches before him.  
Genrou tried again, except he put his fan together and tried hitting Tamahome with it, but he kept dodging the attacks. The bandit got a hit in, but only cut away Tamahome's bandana, revealing nothing.  
Chichiri's jaw dropped, revealing a gasp.  
"What is it, Chichiri?" I asked, pulling on his sleeve.  
"Tamahome, when he fights, the sign of the ogre appears on his forehead, no da," Chichiri explained, still shocked. "Tasuki, knock it off, no da! That's Tamahome, but not Tamahome, na no da!"  
Genrou backed away from Tamahome when he tried swinging a fist at him.  
"Did that make sense to you, Jackass!" Genrou, being distracted by Chichiri, lost his concentration and Tamahome hit him in the face with his fist. "Owww! What're you DOING, Damn you!!!"  
I watched as Tasuki was thrown down onto the ground on his back. Tamahome striked Genrou again, but Genrou blocked the metal nanchaku with his tessen.  
"Rekka... Shinen!" He chanted, and another burst of flames shot out. I thought Tamahome was being engulfed by the fire, but I saw him land a couple yards away.  
"Stop! Tasuki!!!" Miaka cried, finally have woken up from her slumber. "Please don't kill Tamahome! Onegai!" Yet again, she collapsed. Chichiri caught her. "If Tamahome... if Tamahome dies... I... I... please STOP!" Miaka's pleas echoed throughout the Kutou Empire. Genrou just stared at her in disbelief.  
Tamahome was at it again, and did a swift kick at Genrou, who was caught off guard, and just blocked it. The kick was strong enough to send Genrou sliding back a couple inches.  
I watched Genrou put away his halisen, and get back on his feet. I couldn't hear what Tamahome was saying, but Genrou's words were loud enough to understand.  
"I don't need a weapon to beat you," he said, calmly. But that was Genrou's biggest mistake.  
Tamahome ran up and hit Genrou in the head with his metal weapon. Genrou was sent back down to the ground, his lips kissing the dirt. His body slid across the grass.  
I began growling as I watched Tamahome put his foot ontop of Genrou's head. I ran my tongue along my teeth, feeling my fangs growing in. The tiger inside of me wanted to get out, wanting to attack Tamahome and eat him up. It wanted to rip his guts out, and drag them into the bushes and nibble on his thick bones.  
Heh. Felines have the most interesting thoughts.  
I bared my teeth, and scrunched up my nose, glaring at Tamahome. I got on my hands and feet, bending my legs slightly, like how cats do when they're ready to attack.  
"Mima, don't, no da!" Chichiri pleaded. "It'll only cause more trouble, no da!"  
I ignored him, or rather, the tiger ignored him. I could already feel myself taking form of the animal. The tiger was angry, that's for sure. If the tiger's anger and my anger are combined once I'm fully in its body, only Suzaku knows what will happen.  
"What's the matter?" Tamahome asked, grinning. "Why don't you attack me?"  
'I'll attack you, alright,' I thought, cruelly. 'And wipe that grin off your face, then come back and scratch your cold, dark eyes out, you heartless bastard.'  
"You said you don't need a weapon," Tamahome ranted on. "I'll use mine, though." He began hitting Genrou in the head with his stupid nanchaku, repetitively. I completely lost it right then. I was absolutely furious.  
I let out a roar, which disturbed Tamahome. He looked up at me, me guessing he didn't see me take form before. I charged at him, ready to pounce on him and fulfill what tigers do to their prey. But when I jumped, I was hit by a powerful blast and was sent back down on the ground, next to Miaka. The tiger chickened out, and left me, back into my human body.  
"Mima!" Miaka exclaimed.  
"Damn, he's watching, no da," Chichiri mumbled. My eyes were closed at this time, but I opened them slightly and looked at him.  
"Sorry. I should have listened to you," I apologized.  
I looked back at Tamahome and Genrou, and Tamahome continued on hitting him.  
"Tasuki won't live through much more," Miaka said, looking at the two seishis. "Chichiri, please, can't you make them quit?"  
"It's frustrating, but no matter what I try, it won't do any good," Chichiri's voice quivered.  
The three of us watched Tamahome beat the crap out of Genrou. He was being tossed around like some sort of play toy, and getting kicked in the stomach.  
"Tamahome! Please, don't do it!" Miaka pleaded.   
Tamahome made his final blow at Genrou, and he was sent towards the tree, his back hitting it, making a loud thud.  
But Genrou got back up, not knowing that enough is enough. "That's not enough, damn you," he struggled to say, but managed.  
"Oh, God, Genrou! Please, know when you've been beaten!" I cried out, tears welling up in my eyes.  
Genrou completely ignored me. "Do you think it's that easy? To take me out just like that?"  
"You think it's not?" Tamahome grinned even more. "Then playtime is over."  
"Chichiri! Get Miaka and Mima out of here!" he ordered. "While I'm still hanging on!"  
"Oh, God," Miaka said.   
Chichiri tried getting us out of her, but we were all hit by a blast.  
"It's HIM. He's nearby," Chichiri mumbled. He tried again, and this time, success.  
We watched Nakago appear, and Tasuki trying to attack him but was hit by Nakago's blow.  
"Hang in there. We shouldn't waste Tasuki's help," Chichiri said, covering Miaka's mouth so she wouldn't yell out and blow our hiding spot.  
"Mrow," I heard Mitsukake's cat meow.  
Chichiri put his fingers on the cat's forehead.  
"What are you doing, Chichiri?" I asked.  
"Just wait and see, no da," Chichiri told me. "Emperor! For now, I can only break the barrier the size of a cat, no da. I need you to find a way to break down the barrier, no da!"  
A blast was nearby, probably done by Nakago, causing Miaka to scream.  
"Miaka!" I heard Hotohori's voice cry out from the cat. Strange.  
Nakago made more blast at us. Chichiri wrapped Miaka and I in his arms, trying to reduce more damage.  
We can hear Hotohori and Chiriko talking, and that Chiriko can break the barrier with his flute.  
Nakago blasted away the bush we were hiding behind, and found us.  
"It's all over," he said, quite calmly, in his low voice.  
"We're done for, no da," Chichiri said.  
But, just then, we heard Chiriko's flute. Neko-chan was still connected to Konan Palace, and the music was coming from the cat.  
"Now, na no da!" Chichiri used his magic to break Tamahome's nanchaku that was around Genrou's neck. In a blink of an eye, Chichiri got Genrou and brought him back to where Miaka and I were.  
"I got like this because I was concerned about you," Genrou explaned, "Miaka. That's... why I... hate... females." At that moment, he fainted.  
"Tasuki! Tasuki!" Miaka cried.  
"It's alright, Miaka," I assured her. "He's alive. Just unconscious."  
"Sayonara, Tamahome," Miaka whispered. "Sayonara."  
I looked at Miaka, but she was focused on Tamahome. Tears were welling up just as well in her eyes as well as mine. I looked over at Tamahome, too.  
His eyes were as dark and evil as the Devil's. He just glared at us, hating all of us.  
Including Miaka. 


	14. To Protect You

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 14*~  
Wednesday, July 31, 2002  
  
"Chichiri, what happened at Kutou?" Hotohori asked, sitting at his throne. "And who is responsible for Miaka's injuries?"  
"We believe it was Tamahome, no da," Chichiri replied, on his knees, along with Mitsukake, Nuriko, and Chiriko. I was just eavesdropping, hiding behind one of the pillars.  
"Tamahome will not be coming back," Hotohori said, "is that what you're saying? That Miaka's injuries were by Tamahome... is something I never would have believed possible." I looked at Hotohori, and a sad expression showed on his face.  
"Emperor," everybody's attention turned to Mitsukake, "to control a person to that extent, they likely forced some drug on Tamahome."  
"A drug..." I whispered under my breath. "But what type of drug would they use to make him do such cruel things? Was he always that evil?"  
"Not even I, a doctor that could heal many sorts, have control over something like that," Mitsukake finished.  
"A drug?" Hotohori repeated. "That's why Miaka was..." He couldn't finish what he was saying.  
I left the area and headed towards Genrou's room, hoping he'll be better. His plans backfired, and instead of Tamahome being beaten to a bloody pulp, it was Genroui who got his ass kicked.  
I reached his room and knocked.  
"Who is it?" Genrou called.  
"It's Mima," I answered.  
"Come in," Genrou called. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Genrou being wrappd up in a whole lot bandages, a blanket over him.   
"Glad to see you woke up from being unconscious," I said, pulling up a chair and sitting at his side.  
He looked at me, and then looked at the ceiling. "Miaka... her heart must be broken after being attacked by Tamahome."  
"Mm..." I remembered the sad look upon Miaka's eyes when she looked back at her loved one. It was heartbreaking, and almost tore me to pieces when I saw it.   
"Do you think Tamahome will be normal again?" I asked him.  
"Damn bastard did all of this to me!" Genrou complained. "If he ever does, and remembers all this, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!!!"  
At that, Mitsukake came in.  
"Oh, Mitsukake," I said, watching him go over to the other side of Genrou.  
"Mima," he greeted, and sat down on a chair he pulled up. He put his hand over Genrou, and began heeling him.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!!!" Genrou began moving around in pain, shouting at Mitsukake. "Be gentler! You're going to kill me!!!"  
"Three ribs, left arm and leg broken, bruises and sprains everywhere, and you cut your fingernails to the quick," Mitsukake explained. "Anyone tough as that, isn't going to die." I couldn't help but laugh at Genrou's stupidity and Mitsukake's calm attitude.  
"You make me sound inhuman," Genrou said. "Oh, but, by the way... how's Miaka?"  
I frowned when he mentioned Miaka. I am really worried about her. Everytime she mentioned Tamahome's name, you can tell that she was deeply in love with him. It hurts to know that Tamahome hurt her like the way he did.  
"I can heal her body, but not her heart," Mitsukake replied, looking away.  
"I should leave," I announced, getting up from my seat. "I'm going to check up on Miaka, and see how she is doing." I quickly left and headed towards Miaka's room, but was greeted by Hotohori, Chichiri, and Nuriko.  
"Oh, Mima," Nuriko said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Going to see Miaka, too, I see?"  
"Yes," I replied. We all walked to her room in silence. Hotohori opened the door, and Miaka turned her head to see who it was, while Chiriko stopped playing his flute.  
"Oh, Hotohori," Miaka said. "I'm sorry. I'll never be able to call Suzaku."  
"Don't mention it," Hotohori said. "Other than that, are you okay?"  
It was obvious Miaka was trying pull an act on us. She got up, looking all cheery, and raised her arm. "Yeah! Mitsukake healed my arm, and-"  
"I'm not talking about that," Hotohori interrupted.  
Miaka put her hand behind her head and started giggling. "Oh, why are all of you depressed? I'm just fine! There's nothing I can do about Tamahome, so I've given up. I'm absolutely great." More giggling.  
"Miaka," I said, sternly.  
She stopped giggling, and looked down at the bed.  
"You don't have to pretend for us," Hotohori suggested.  
"Who's pretending?" Miaka said, cruelly.  
"How can you be all right?" Hotohori began reaching out to her. "You and Tamahome..."  
"I'm fine!" Miaka snapped. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Sometimes it's just better to be alone!"  
Hotohori looked rather hurt.  
Miaka went back to her senses, with a worried look. "Oh... sor... Hoto..." Hotohori turned and left.  
"Ah... bye, Miaka, we're just uh..." Nuriko said, trying to be happy. We all turned and began to leave. I was the last one out the door, when Miaka called my name.  
"Mima," she said.  
"Yes?" I turned around.  
"Oh, n-nothing," she said, so I left and closed the door. I followed Nuriko, but he stopped when Hotohori stopped.  
"Hotohori-sama..." Nuriko whispered.  
"I can't do anything," Hothori slammed his fist on the wall. "Miaka's hurt and I can't do anything... I can still see the forced smile on her face... and how much it hurt her, yet when I tried to comfort her, it did nothing to calm her down."  
I started to head back to where Genrou was staying.  
"Mima, what happened?" Genrou asked.  
"I sat down on his bed. "Miaka... Miaka is... well..."  
"Is she feeling any better?" Genrou asked.  
"I... really don't know, Genrou. I really don't know," I replied, laying down by his side, head resting on his chest, feeling like a little eight year old girl.  
Genrou seemed startled, but put his left arm around me anyway.  
"What do you want me to call you?" I asked, beginning to adjust to this new world.  
"Nani? What do you mean?" he asked.  
I closed my eyes, beginning to get sleepy. It was really cold outside, but now since I am in Genrou's room, in his arms, feeling so little, I felt like going to sleep. "Should I call you Genrou? Tasuki?"  
"Did you know Kou Shun'u is my real name?"  
"No. Do you want me to call you that?"  
"Yeah, right. I hate that name. Reminds me of my sleezy family back home."  
"Really? What happened?"  
"My five sisters were so annoying, bossing me around, beating me up. And my dad was an alcoholic and my mother was lazy. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I left and became a bandit."  
"I remember meeting Koji and then meeting you."  
"Yeah. This is my second year being a bandit."  
"So, I guess Kou Shun'u is out of the question... how about Genrou?"  
"I've noticed you been calling me that since we've met. It reminds me too much of Mt. Reikaku, and I'm trying to get used to being called Tasuki. Mind calling me that?"  
"Nope, not at all." I felt myself drifting into a heavy sleep, but his voice cut through.  
"Shouldn't you go back home?"  
"Mm..." I was too tired to answer his question. I was falling into a deep sleep...  
  
I woke up, startled.   
"Tasuki, did you feel that?" I sat up, startling Tasuki himself.  
"Aaww.. I was ready to go to sleep but then you got up and woke me up!" Tasuki complained, yawning.  
"Miaka... she was in trouble," I said.  
"It's okay, Hotohori saved her," Chichiri's voice explained.  
I looked around and spotted him. "Oh? Chichiri?"  
"What were you two doing, anyway?" Nuriko grinned, and continued on looking out the window.  
"Nuriko!" I exclaimed, blushing. "I was just..." I shook my head. "How's Miaka? What happened?"  
"She was drowning, but as I said before, Hotohori saved her," Chichiri answered me, again.  
"Ooh... maybe if I tried drowning..." Nuriko thought out loud, but then put his hands over his face and started blushing. "Ooh, such a wonderful thought...!"  
Tasuki cackled. "If you tried drowning, you'd keep on drowning!" I laughed at the comment, but Nuriko bashed Tasuki and I into the wall.  
"Gomenasai..." we apologized, falling down with dazed eyes.  
"Hotohori seems to want to protect Miaka," Nuriko said, sadly. "I overheard him talking with her... he said he'll always protect her..."  
Chiriko came busting in through the doors. "I overheard the soldiers talking, and Tamahome came back! Come!" He ran out of the room, Nuriko and Chichiri following him.  
"Shit," Tasuki got a walking stick and followed, trying to keep up. I followed, too, but I was held back in the room.  
"Nani?" I looked at my hands and saw I was glowing red. 'Dammit!' I thought. 'Why am I going back now? What, has my time being here over?!'  
I got mad, wondering why I was being sent home. But everything went bright red, blinding me. 


	15. Come Back, Mima!

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 15*~  
Wednesday, July, 2002  
  
I appeared back in the library, standing on the same exact staircase that I remember being on before I was sucked into the book.   
I sat down, leaning forward. I was trying to figure out how I got back home, and then realized how much I wanted to be here, without realizing I did.  
My train of thoughts were interrupted when an eighteen year old stepped out of the Important Documents Reference Room behind me and laughed.  
"Nani?" I looked at him, like he was crazy.  
"You're Mima, right?" He looked down at me with curiosity. But he also looked at me as if he were expecting me.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," I got up, pulling down my skirt. "Why?"  
He pulled out a red and old, worned down book that said on the front "Shijin Tenchi Sho." I gasped when I saw it.  
"That's... that's..." I stuttered.  
"Yeah, it is," he said, and then opened up the book and went to somewhere in the beginning of the book, like maybe page fifty-two. He read aloud as words on the page started to appear. "'Tamahome, having appeared in Konan to kill the Priestess of Suzaku, now prepared to fight the Suzaku Seven who stood to protect her.'"  
"How do you know all this?" I asked him.  
"You see... Suzaku no Miko is my sister, Miaka," he explained. "She came back earlier today, explaining everything that has happened in the book."  
"Miaka..." I whispered. "What's your name?"  
"Keisuke."  
"Look, I need to get my stuff and hurry up and get back in the book, okay? They're going to need my help. I need a ride. Do you mind?"  
"Oh, um, sure." He got out his car keys and hid the book in his shirt. We headed down the stairs and out the library door, trying hard not to look suspicious. I wasn't sure if this was the smartest thing to do, but I had a feeling that I had to trust him, and he really was Miaka's brother. 'I'll have to ask Miaka about him when I get back,' I thought.  
"Where's your house?" he asked me. I gave him directions to the apartment building I was staying in.  
I got out of the car and told him it'll only take ten minutes. I rushed up the stairs and opened my door to my apartment. Nobody was home, as usual, so I grabbed my sister's backpack, unzipped it, and dumped everything out onto the floor. I ran into my room, and packed almost all my clothes, packed my toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, girl stuff, shoes, and I put my scrunchy on my wrist.  
I reached for a book on my desk, and saw a picture of my friends and family. I looked at it for awhile, knowing that I'll miss the people that I'm leaving behind in this world. So I put that also in my sister's backpack.   
Closing the door behind me to my apartment and locking it with my house keys, I started heading down back to Keisuke's car. I nearly tripped since I was in such a rush, but when I got back in, the book was glowing, again.  
"Mima, do you think you're being called back?" Keisuke asked.  
"I don't know," I picked up the book and held it in my arms, thinking of Miaka and wanting to go back so badly.  
"So, how are you..." Keisuke began, but then he looked at me. "Mima!"  
"What?" I checked myself in the side mirror, and saw that I was glowing. "I'm.. I'm... going back?" I put my hand on my backpack, and that started glowing, too.  
Everything started to go blurry and red again. The next thing I knew... I was disappearing.  
  
"Aaaahh!" I screamed, falling down from the sky and landing on my bottom. "I-itai!" I seemed to have landed on a dock, leading to a ship. People who I've seen walking around back at the Konan Empire were just passing by me, not taking notice.  
"Mima!" I heard a familiar, cheery voice exclaimed. I looked around and saw Chichiri, the monk I've always adored but never really spoke to.  
"Chichiri?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I should ask you that, no da!" He helped me get back on my feet. "It's been a week since you've last been here, no da!"  
I picked up my backpack and just stared at him, as if he were crazy. "A week? Impossible."  
"Possible, no da," he grinned.  
'I guess time here goes faster,' I thought.  
"Mima!" Nuriko came up to me. "Wow. You should have seen Tasuki when we found out you were gone. He was all depressed, and not acting like himself."  
I blushed. "Naw. Not Tasuki." I looked around some more and saw Miaka and Hotohori talking. They acknowledged my existance, but they seemed very troubled over something. "Nene, Nuriko. What's the matter? They have a gloomy atmosphere around them."  
"Well... Tamahome's family... well, they were um... murdered," Nuriko replied, frowning. "It was horrible."  
"His family?" I repeated. "But..." Images of Chuei, Yuiren, and the rest of them went through my head. It bothered me, remembering them being so happy together. "Wait a minute, is Tamahome back to normal?"  
Nuriko nodded. "Yeah. We got him back."  
"That's good," I smiled at him, and he forced a smile back.  
"Oh, Mima," Miaka came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you coming with us?"  
"Oh? To where?" I asked, cocking my head.  
"We're going to Hokkan," Miaka answered.  
"What for?" I questioned.  
"Because, well, when we were summoning Suzaku, I screwed up... and so we have to go to Hokkan, which is in Genbu's territory, to find the Shinzaho that will help us summon Suzaku, again."  
"Oh... but what is Genbu?"  
She started to sweat drop. "Genbu is another god that another girl had to summon many years ago. She had to find seven celestial warriors, like me, to summon her god. Same goes for Byakko, and same goes for..." she choked as she finished her sentence. "...Seiryuu."  
"Oh."  
"Come on, Mima!" Nuriko put his hand on my back and lead me to the ship. "We're going to need you on the way to find the Shinzaho."  
"On such short notice, I'm coming, huh?" I laughed as I let Nuriko take me aboard the ship.  
I turned to take one quick glance at Hotohori.  
"Isn't His Highness coming?" I asked.  
"Oh, no. He says he has to watch over his people," Nuriko answered.  
"What a noble man," I grinned. I walked around the ship, looking over the sides and seeing the waves hit the sides of our transportation. The ship set sail, and I waved to Hotohori. "Bye, Hotohori! We'll miss you!" I smiled at him, then left.  
As I turned around, I bumped into Tamahome. I looked up at him, scared, so I closed my eyes and put my hands up to my head, hoping he won't attack me.  
He laughed. "Nani? What are you doing?"  
"Aren't you going to hurt me?" I asked, whimpering.  
"No, no," he put his hands on mine, and lowered them so he could see my face. I opened one eye, and then the other, seeing that all he intended was to be friends. "I'm over that. That drug... damn...." He became lost in his thoughts.  
"Do you remember anything? I mean, that happened?" I asked, my hands down at my sides now. I looked more at his face, and saw that he really was a handsome man. He was very attractive, and suit the Shichiseishi styl.e  
"No, to be honest," he answered, but then laughed. "I've heard a lot about you. You're the little fourteen year old girl who is an animal, huh?"  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I am. Who told you this?"  
"Tasuki," he answered. He looked beyond me, and I turned around to see what he was looking at. Tasuki was clinging to Chichiri for his dear life, whining that he couldn't swim and hated the water.  
"That airhead." I scrunched up my forehead in disapprovement at his wussy side.  
"Let me take that backpack of yours." Tamahome held out his hand to me.  
"Huh?"  
"I'll take it where it belongs." He shook his hand, becoming impatient.  
"O-okay..." I handed him my backpack and watched him walk off with it, whistling and enjoying the scenery aboard a royal ship.  
I walked around the ship, wondering if I was just a bother to these shichiseishi, and Suzaku no Miko herself. 'Am I a nuiscence?' I thought. 'I may be important to them, but I don't feel important. I'm just an animal guardian... I'm not worthy of anything.' 


	16. Mysteries Begin to Move

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 16*~  
Wednesday, July 31, 2002  
  
"Ah, Mima!" I heard Tasuki's voice.  
Forgetting about my thoughts, I turned around in joy. "Tasuki!" I smiled, very glad to see him. "Oh, Tasuki! Tasuki!!" I ran towards him and gave him a hug, so glad that I'm once again, in his arms.  
"Oh... uh... um..." Tasuki was blushing, I knew, that's for sure. But I didn't care. I knew I missed him for the short thirty minutes I was away back home. I just knew I did. "Hi to you, too!"  
I felt my heart start to beat really fast. My face was burning, and I knew I began to build strong feelings for him.  
"Tasuki, I..." I was always a confident, out-going young girl, so I felt like I had the right to tell him I started to like him. "I..."  
"Oh, there you two go again," Nuriko's voice interrupted. "Snuggling up against each other!" Nuriko turned his back to us and put his arms around himself, moving his hands up and down and making kissing noises, pretending he was making out. "Muah! Oh, I love you.. I love you too.. Let's make out! Oh, but it's too soon!" He had his own little conversation until Tasuki bopped him in the head with his tessen.   
"You homosexual pervert!" Tasuki yelled.  
"Ow, I was just kidding," Nuriko laughed, rubbing his head. "Let's go check up on Tamahome and Miaka."  
I sighed, "Okay." We followed Nuriko down to the middle deck of the ship, and into a small corridor. When the three of us entered, we saw Miaka dazed, as if listening in on something that the rest of us couldn't hear, like the stupid flute.  
"What's going on in here?" Tasuki asked.  
"I don't know," Tamahome replied. "She just suddenly..."  
Then Miaka started talking, "Come back?"  
I whispered to Nuriko, "She's out of her mind."  
"Mhm," Nuriko agreed, both of us giving her a glare.  
"You're predicting it?" Miaka kept talking, still looking dazed.  
"Miaka, are you okay?" Nuriko asked. "Did you pick up something rotten and eat it?"  
"That could well be it," Tasuki smirked.  
Miaka turned around and stared at Tamahome with a worried look. In fact, everybody, including me, had a worry look on their face.  
She put a fist up to her chest, and said, "I can't go back yet." She ripped out a few strands of hair and showed them to Tasuki. "Tasuki, can you burn these hairs?"  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"  
"Hurry!" Miaka demanded.  
"Anything you want," he pulled out his tessen. "Rekka! Shin...!" We all expected a big fire. "...en..." He flicked the top of his tessen with his finger until little sparks of fire jumped onto Miaka's strands of hair and started burning.  
We stared at her, wondering what was the matter.  
"Miaka... you... was it your world?" Tamahome asked, in a low voice, as if by speaking loudly, Miaka will disappear.  
"Miaka, was it? Was it your brother?" I asked.  
"It's okay by me. I won't go away," Miaka smiled, replying. "I'll fight with the rest of you."  
We heard thunder strike and Chichiri's little 'Daaa!' scream.  
"Chichiri!" I cried, and ran up to the upper deck.  
"Oh, great. What's the matter now?" Nuriko complained, running to keep up with my pace.  
"Chichiri, what's the matter?" Tamahome asked as soon as we found Chichiri.  
"I felt a strong chi coming from the enemy!" He replied. "Then a lightening storm hit!"  
"Lightening?" Miaka looked up at the sky. "Could it be Soi?"  
"Shit!" I exclaimed. "The sails are on fire!" My words were drowned out by the water that jumped onto the ship, and the loud roar of thunder.  
"Water's not a problem!" Tasuki yelled. "I'll evaporate it with my fire!"  
"Baka!" I cried over the loud roar of water and thunder. "It'll just wash out your fire, you moron!"  
He didn't pay attention to me, or he just didn't hear me at all. "Rekka!" But the water hit Tasuki, dragging him from one end to another, as if it knew his plan. "Shineeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!" The water washed him overboard.  
Miaka and I ran to where he fell into the ocean. "Tasuki!" she cried. She jumped over and into the wild, rapid sea, her instinct being to get the moronic mindless idiot back onto the ship.  
"Miaka!" I cried.  
"Dammit, idiot! If you can't swim, don't dive!" Tamahome dove into the water after Miaka and Tasuki.  
"Dammit!" I cursed, then looked back at Nuriko. "Nuriko, what're we going to do?"  
"I'm going to throw out the rope," he answered. "Can't you do anything? Like become a seawater dragon or something?"  
"I don't know!" I cried, feeling helpless. Nuriko tied one end of the rope to a pole, and threw it over the side. I watched as Tasuki came up and grab a hold of it, and then I began searching for Tamahome and Miaka. But with relief, their heads popped up and darted over to the ship.  
"Nuriko! Pull 'im up!" I instructed, and Nuriko did so. He pulled the rope and Tasuki came back onto deck.  
The ocean became more violent and rapid. It hit the ship, causing it to shake and have me fall down. I crawled back up onto my feet and looked over the edge. "Miaka! Tamahome!" I cried, watching them getting farther and farther away. I heard another splash onto my left, and saw that Nuriko went overboard to fetch them.  
Tasuki clung onto a pole, crying out their names. "Miaka! Tamahome! Nuriko!" I looked back at him, angrily. "I won't let your deaths be for nothing."  
"Baka!" I yelled at him.  
"Not yet, we're still alive, you imbecile!" I heard Tamahome yell out.  
"The drifting away!" Mitsukake, on my right, came up and watched them.  
"Let's follow them!" a little boy, who looked about eight, suggested.  
"Daah!" I gasped. "Who the hell let this child aboard!?"  
"If lightening hits now, they're fried, no da!" Chichiri warned.  
I watched the three drift away from us, farther and farther away, until they disappeared. 


	17. The Journey Ahead

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 17*~  
Wednesday, July 31, 2002  
  
I watched as lightening struck once again, and all I could pray was that they found land nearby. "Oh, God!" I collapsed, tears streaming down my face. "They better be okay... and if you two don't come back... if you don't come back in one piece... I'll never forgive either one of you! Never!"  
Chichiri came to my aid. "It's okay, Mima. I can still feel their chi."  
I looked up at him, my nose running and my eyes watery. "You better be right, Chichiri, or I'll never forgive you, either."  
"I know," he began, "Why don't you take form of a bird and search for them?"  
I lifted an eyebrow. "Nani? You crazy? In a storm like this?"  
Chichiri laughed, nervously. "I'll put a little barrier around you so you won't be harmed."  
"What!?" I exclaimed, smacking him on the head. "Why didn't you do this before!?"  
"Well... I uh..." he started, sweat dropping.  
"Don't even start to explain," I put a hand up in his face. "I'll do it." I leaned against the wall behind me, thinking of a seagull. I felt myself taking the form, and becoming lighter.  
"She can do this?" I heard Mitsukake, watching me, say in awe.  
"She's Suzaku no Miko's animal guardian," Chichiri said, getting ready to put an invisible barrier around me.  
I let out a squawk, a sign that I was ready. I watched him concentrate on putting a barrier on me. No doubt about it, but I felt protected and invincible.  
"Skaa!" I squawked, and then took flight, in search for Miaka, Tamahome, and Nuriko.  
'Come on, come on,' I thought. 'Where are they?' Luckily, I spotted a cave. I flew down a bit lower until I'm the same level as the entrance and saw a fire. I flew in, and to my relief, there was the three people I was looking for.  
"A bird?" Miaka looked at me. "What is a bird doing here?"  
I noticed that Miaka was in her bra and underwear, and I cocked my head in question. 'What the hell...?' I thought. 'Is Nuriko a pervert or what!' Then I looked at purple-haired boy, and saw that he was only in pants. I expected breasts because he looked so much like a woman and sometimes acted like one, too.  
I looked around some more and saw Tamahome coming to his senses.  
Nuriko ran up to Tamahome and barked at him. "You stupid idiot!!!"  
Tamahome backed away, scared. "What're you coming down on me for?"  
Nuriko became even more furious, and towered over Tamahome. "Don't gimme 'what?'!" He started to send Tamahome in tears because he was so afraid.  
"You always go overboard!!!" Nuriko put his hands on his hips. "If you were any normal man, you'd be DEAD!"  
"And if that bird was any normal bird, that thing would have flown away," Miaka said, pointing at me.  
'It's not nice to point!' I snapped at her finger.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed.  
I caught Nuriko and Tamahome's attention, so I decided to scare Miaka's lover a bit. He wouldn't know what hit him. So I thought of my normal self, in my skirt and tank, and every other detail of my body.  
"What the hell is THAT?!" Tamahome pointed at me, freaking out.  
"What do you mean, 'What the hell is THAT?'!" I grabbed his finger and stared right into his face, angrily. "You're a moron, idiot, scumbag, and a lunatic!" I let go of him.  
"Why are you coming down on me, too!?" he complained.  
"She's right! No one's going to praise you for that kind of lunacy. Even if it is for Miaka, you need to learn to take care of yourself, too," Nuriko added.  
"I lost my father, brother, sisters..." Tamahome started. "I can't bear to lose another person important to me."  
"I can understand that," Nuriko crossed his arms and looked away. "Losing someone... we all fear it, me too."  
We all looked at him, listening to what he had to say.  
"Yes, I do, too," he said. "How do I explain?"  
"Tamahome, don't look!" Miaka compalined, her back towards Tamahome's back.  
"I know!" Tamahome told her.  
"And why can't Mima get naked, too!?" Miaka complained even more.  
I looked down at my clothes, then looked back up and smiled. "Because I am perfectly dry!"  
"Is ANYBODY going to listen to me!?" Nuriko interrupted, pissed off. Then we focused on him, and started to listen. "When I was ten years old, I had a sister, a year younger than me, named Kourin. Our faces and figures, were so much alike, we looked like twins. We were very close. I cherished Kourin. But... she died. So from then on, I decided I'll wear her clothes and makeup, and I'll be her for her. So that we'd always be together..."  
Tamahome and I were touched by his story, but Miaka just had to go on and ruin the moment.  
"So you went gay?" she asked.  
Nuriko sweat dropped and had a cross look. "Can't you just call me a cross-dresser?" He continued on. "I never admitted Kourin was dead. By wearing female clothes, I felt Kourin was with me. But I'm considering quitting." He smiled at us.  
Thunder struck our hideout, and rocks started to fall on top of us.  
"Watch out!" Tamahome called, and headed towards Miaka to cover her.  
"Dammit!" I covered my head.  
The rocks stopped falling, and I looked up. Tamahome's face was in Miaka's breasts, and Miaka felt extremely violated, so she punched him.  
"You guys!" Nuriko cried. "Hurry, and get your clothes on and get outside! We've got to hang on."  
Miaka and Tamahome quickly put on their clothes and we all went outside. I stood next to Miaka, but then the wall busted behind me and water shot out, pushing me aside.  
"Agh!" I gasped.  
"What should we do!" Miaka exclaimed. "It's breaking up!" She looked to Nuriko for help.  
Nuriko came running up and covered the whole with a mat he found inside of the cave. "I'll keep it under control as long as I can! Send your chi to Chichiri and the others! They'll find us, no doubt about it!"  
When the situation couldn't have gotten any worse, it just did. Miaka slid on some rocks and fell into the water.  
"Miaka!" I cried, reaching down and attempted to get a hold of her hand, but missed. Tamahome dove in and got a hold of her and held out his hand to Nuriko.  
"Even if you're overly strong, you can't keep taking the water pressure!" Tamahome warned. "You'll lose your arm!"  
"Don't be dumb!" Nuriko scolded. "I can't leave you two! If lightening hits, nothing can save you! If you stay alive, you'll laugh about this one day! But until that day, I won't let either of you die!"  
I just stared at Nuriko's hand holding onto Tamahome's, but noticed that the bracelet that Nuriko was wearing glowed red, and then covered half of his forearm.  
Suddenly, with ease, Nuriko pulled the two out of the water right before lightening hit the water again.  
"What happened, Nuriko?" Miaka asked. "It was awesome!"  
Nuriko stared at the bracelets that now covered half of his forearms. "The bracelets from Taiitsukun became iron and filled me with power." The bracelets quickly went back to normal. "Oh? Normal again."  
Tamahome turned around and said, "Look! The ship!"  
The ship came closer, and we all boarded with Mitsukake throwing rope down to us and pulling us one-by-one back up.  
"I'm so glad the four of you are okay!" the little boy exclaimed.  
"Um.. excuse me, but..." I poked at him, but then screamed, "Who the HELL are YOU!?"  
"I'm Chiriko!" the boy scratched the back of his head.  
"Nani?!" I asked.  
"The Chiriko you remember was really a Seiryuu Seven, no da," Chichiri explained. "He was a traitor." He turned his attention back to Nuriko, Tamahome, and Miaka. "It was hard to pick up on your chi's, but with Mima's help, it became easy, no da."  
"So, how'd you keep alive?" Tasuki asked, but was grabbed by Tamahome by the collar.  
"It was our fault in the first place!" Tamahome accused. I watched them argue and fight with each other, shaking my head in disapprovement.  
Just then, the ship took a hit by lightening.  
Miaka screamed, and asked Chichiri what was the matter.  
"Seems the ship took a direct hit!" He explained.  
"So what's going to happen to us?" Nuriko asked, worried. Behind him, Tasuki and Tamahome were clinging onto each other for dear life.  
"Everybody, lay flat!" Chiriko shouted. "We're heading into a boulder!" Everyone did as he told us to do.   
The ship took a hard hit, everything knocking down.  
"What happened?" Nuriko asked.  
"Maybe we're getting ourselves killed!" Tasuki said.  
Tamahome shook a fist at him. "Saying crud like that is bad luck!"  
"Let's go check it out," I suggested.  
We all headed on the upper deck, and saw a hooded figure facing us.  
"Nani?" Miaka gasped.  
"You all made it this far alive," the figure said. The voice sounded like a woman. "I'm proud of you. But this is the end."  
Lightening struck the ship once again where Miaka was, and it all went smokey.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome cried.  
When the smoke cleared out, Miaka was only a foot away, shaking, staring at the whole the lightening created. "Man, that was close!"  
"You dodged well, Suzaku no Miko," the woman said.   
"That lightening... were you the one?!" Miaka demanded an answer.  
"Standing before you, Seiryuu Seishi, Soi." The person pulled off their cloak, and revealed themself. As I predicted, the hooded figure was a woman. She had long, red hair put up in a bun on the left side of her head and the rest all just hung out. She wore armor, Ancient Chinese style, so I couldn't really explain it. Her eyes were brown with flecks of green.  
Nothing showed in her eyes but pure evil. "Suzaku no Miko, I won't allow you to reach Hokkan Country!"   
"Soi? A woman?" Miaka said.   
"Both you and the Suzaku Seishi will be extinguished in one sweep!" Soi swore. She raised two fingers in the air, and thread of black smoke surrounded her hand.  
"Miaka, watch out!" Tamahome and Tasuki stood in front of Miaka, blocking her from any harm.  
"Tasuki!" I began to head towards him as lightening aimed at the three, but Nuriko put a hand in front of me, a sign that I should stay.  
The lightening hit Tamahome and Tasuki, and soon enough, it hit the rest of us, keeping us down. I screamed in agony, never have I ventured such agonizing pain before. "Nur... i... ko," I managed to say. "I... can't... move!" Obviously, everybody else could stand the pain.  
"You just watch Suzaku no Miko fry!" Soi said. "Hakujin Raiko!" I heard the lightening striking the ship, and Miaka wailing and her footsteps running around. But I couldn't see, because I closed my eyes, trying to be strong just like how everybody else are.  
"You have speed!" Soi cried.  
'Hang in there, Miaka,' I thought.  
"That's stupid, Miaka!" I heard Tamahome yell out. "Want to kill yourself?"  
I opened one eye, and saw that in her possession, she held Hotohori's sword. "Miaka!" I cried out.  
"She'll aim it at you!" Chichiri cried out.  
"Hakujin Raiko!" Soi chanted again, and another bolt of lightening went towards Miaka. The sword absorbed all of it, but Miaka couldn't stand the pressure that was being bestowed upon her.  
"Impudent girl! How dare she stand through my attack!" Soi said in disgust.   
Miaka kept holding on to the sword.  
"You're pretty sassy, Suzaku no Miko," and at that, Soi raised her hands in the air. "This's the one that kills you!"  
"No! Miaka!" I cried out.  
A wave of energy collected in Soi's hands, and then she threw it at Miaka, but as before, the sword collected all of the energy and lightening. The sword began to glow, and Miaka slashed it in front of her, and a strong wave of energy shot out at Soi. It struck Soi, causing her to scream that sounded inhuman.  
In a few seconds, the hold that Soi had us under was released and all of us got up.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome cried out and ran up and hugged Miaka.  
"Tamahome, did you see?!" Miaka was held in Tamahome's arms. "My first battle!"  
"You dumb fool!" Tamahome cried. "I thoguht you were dead meat!" He said a few more things to her, but I couldn't hear. He whispered it to her.  
"Shit, that was a woman?" Tasuki put his hands on his hips, staring where Soi was moments ago.  
"But Miaka, you put up quite a fight," Nuriko congratulated.  
Miaka came up to Nuriko and said, "Yeah, but I don't know how, though. When the lightening hit it, the sword began glowing."  
"It's a Diety's Sword," Chichiri explained. "It absorbed the lightening then reflected it." 


	18. Search For the Shinzaho

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 18*~  
Wednesday, July 31, 2002  
  
"Look at that!" Mitsukake pointed at the boulder that was looming overhead in front of us. It seemed to be breaking apart. We passed through the middle of it, and the skies began to brighten.  
"That's Hokkan Country!" Chiriko exclaimed.  
"We made it!" I cheered, clinging onto Tasuki.  
"Stop clinging onto me like that!" he complained, peeling me off.  
"That's great! Now we can get into Hokkan Country all the faster!" Miaka said. "We've finally arrived. Genbu's territory, where the Shinzaho is." We got off the ship and collected our things to take with us.   
Miaka lead us the way, but stopped right before a huge field. Her jaw dropped, and she exclaimed, "A huge valley! Awesome... all those sheep!"  
"Nevermind that, this place's freezing," Nuriko rubbed his arms. "Tasuki, make fire with that tessen of yours."  
"Dumb shit! It's not for trivial stuff!" Tasuki bopped Nuriko.  
"So, how do we find our destination?" Mitsukake asked.  
"This country's three times the size of Konan," Chichiri said.  
"No shit, Captain Obvious," I said, looking over the huge valley.  
"Three times?!" Tamahome exclaimed. "How're we supposed to find the Shinzaho under those circumstances?" By then, we heard a kid crying. I looked where it was coming from, and a little boy was being carried off by a horse. The horse was out of the kid's commands, and was running full speed, out of control. "That's not good! He'll fall!" Tamahome ran and grabbed the kid off the horse.  
"Tamahome!" Nuriko, Tasuki, Miaka, and I shrieked. The horse trampled over Tamahome, sending him into dizziness.  
"T-Tamahome!" Miaka cried. "Are you... still alive?"  
Tamahome got off of the little boy, all dazed and bruised.  
"Oniichan, are you okay?" the boy asked.  
"Just fine, just fine," Tamahome assured.  
  
"Oh, you helped my son," the mother of the boy Tamahome saved looked very happy and relieved. "What can I do to thank you?"  
"Fifty gold ryou!" Tamahome quickly said, but got smacked by Miaka and I.  
"If possible," Chichiri suggested, politely, "Could we stay the night here?"  
The mother hugged her son, smiling, "Please feel welcome to stay. I love hearing about foreign countries. I'll take care of you."  
She served us some food, and Miaka took one bite out of it, and loved it. "It's good! Just like yogurt!" She exclaimed.  
"Their diet is very different. This is mutton," Nuriko said, liking it, too.  
A man stuck his head into the room. "Travelers, the chief has come."  
"Yes, sir," Miaka said. We all put down the food and entered the other room. We were greeted by an old, old man with a long, long white beard.   
"I'm the chief of the To Tribe, Tomoru," he said as we all sat down.  
"P-pleased," Miaka stuttered.  
"Heard you came from Konan to search for the Shinzaho," the chief said.   
"Yes, correct. Do you know any details about it?" Miaka asked.  
"Just a legend from my grandfather."  
I sweat dropped, staring at the man. 'His grandfather!?' I thought. 'He looks so damn old! Seems like he's the grandfather of himself!'  
"Two hundred years ago, Genbu no Miko, from another world, came to Hokkan country," he began telling his story. "At the time, Kutou was strong militarily and trying to take over this country. But because of the Miko, animal guardian, and her seven Seishi, Hokkan Country was protected."  
I could tell a lot was going on in Miaka's mind. I decided that I'd ask her about it later. 'Genbu no Miko and Genbu's seishi already have come and gone, huh?' I thought, deeply. 'And her animal guardian? Interesting. In this world, this happened over two hundred years ago. That means somebody already have opened this book long before Miaka and Yui did. Funny.'  
"You mean that Miko called the animal god, Genbu?" Nuriko asked.  
"It means that," the chief answered. "Then Genbu made a treasure, the Shinzaho that's now buried."  
"Huh?" the man that was sitting beside the old man interrupted. "You're not right, Chief. I heard the Shinzaho was sealed in the Orb of Genbu."  
"What?" the old man snapped.  
"No, I'm sure," the man continued. "Genbu no Miko gave the Seishi supernatural powers. My mother's cousin said so."  
"You're saying my grandfather lied?!" the chief challenged.  
"I'm sure the Shinzaho is part of Genbu's shell," the man said.  
The other man sitting on the other side said, "That's different than what you said before!"  
"In any case, if you go to Toran in Chugoku you'll see where the Shinzaho is," the chief continued.  
"Can I ask one question?" Tamahome asked. "After Genbu no Miko called her God, did she return to her world?"  
'...Are Miaka and I going to return to our world?' I added in my mind.  
"Everyone says so, but I'm not sure," the chief answered.  
"Is that right?" Tamahome said.  
'I know what you're getting at,' I thought. 'You and Miaka are in love, and you don't want her to leave you here in this world.'  
  
That night, I climbed into the bed I was sharing with Nuriko. Everything was troubling me so much, it was driving me mad!  
"Nuriko," I whispered, since everybody else were asleep.  
"Mm... what do you want?" Nuriko mumbled, half-asleep.  
"Everybody is wondering what will happen to Miaka when she summons Suzaku. But I'm from the same place she is... what will happen to me?!" I complained, but Nuriko didn't answer. His snoring did.  
I sighed and tried falling asleep, but only hours later, that I did. Thoughts of where I was going to go troubled me. 


	19. Miaka's Threatened

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 19*~  
Thursday, August 1, 2002  
-&-  
Friday, August 2, 2002  
  
The next day (or the next night?), I was just hanging around with Chichiri and Tasuki, sitting up in the tree they were sitting under.  
"Mima, what are you thinking about up there?" Chichiri asked, fiddling around with his staff.  
"Oh, nothing," I replied, swinging my legs back and forth. 'Just that when Miaka summons Suzaku and goes back home, where am I going?' I thought.  
"Have you seen Tamahome?" Miaka asked, coming up to the three of us.  
"He went that way with that obnoxious brat," Tasuki answered, seeming sort of, angry at the mention of Tamahome, knowing he was the little kid.  
"What's wrong with Tasuki?" Miaka asked Chichiri.  
"Tasuki offered to play with him," Chichiri started, "but the little kid said his face was scary and started crying."  
"And when was my face scary!?" Tasuki exclaimed.  
"Calm down, no da!" Chichiri made a clone of himself and tried calming Tasuki down, which made Miaka and I laugh, but she turned and left.  
I looked up at the stars. "Oh, Chichiri. Look at the stars!"  
"The sky is pretty, no da," he said.  
"I've never seen such clear skies like this in a long time. Back at home, the skies never seem to be clear at all," I said, admiring this whole feeling. Since in Tokyo, it's so busy and full of buildings. But out here in Ancient China, it's a huge valley, with sheep grazing under the starry night sky.  
"Why's that, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
"It's just..." I sighed, "It's just how my world is."  
"Mima," Tasuki said, sounding concerned. "Where are you going to go after Miaka summons Suzaku?"  
"I uh... um," I stuttered, but I noticed Nuriko so I decided to change the subject. "Ah, Nuriko! Where are you going?"  
The ex-crossdresser looked my way and smiled. "Oh, nowhere in particular. I just want to take a stroll in the woods. I'll be back before it gets too late, okay?"  
"Okay," I answered.  
"So don't worry!" he shouted as he walked further and further away.  
"Mima, don't change the subject," Tasuki accused, sounding really upset.  
"I honestly don't know where I'm going to go, Tasuki," I answered, looking down at my feet that I stopped kicking around.  
"I-I should go, no da," Chichiri said, and started to get up.  
"No, Chichiri. You can stay," I jumped down from my tree and landed hard on my feet. "I'm going in. I'm tired. Good night." I went inside the tent, passing by the mother that was letting us stay with her.  
"Oh, darling, are you hungry?" She asked, drying off her hands with a cloth.  
"No, it's all right," I answered. "Everything's all right."  
  
The next morning, we got ready to leave to find the Shinzaho. I mounted Tasuki's horse that the people let us have.  
"How long is it going to take, to head where we're going?" I asked him.  
"I really don't know," Tasuki answered, busy packing everything and putting my backpack on the horse, checking that it won't fall off.  
Then the little kid and Tasuki met eyes, and the corners of his mouth turned down.  
"Good bye, scary faced Oniichan!" the kid said. "Don't scare any little kids okay?" I laughed at what he said.  
"Eheheh..." Tasuki forced a chuckle, and waved good-bye, mumbling, "I'd love to punch that brat."  
Everybody mounted their horses, with Miaka riding with Tamahome, Chiriko riding with Mitsukake. Only Nuriko and Chichiri had a horse of their own. Then we left the small village, heading to the busier part of Genbu's territory.  
'We better find the Shinzaho,' I thought. 'Miaka screwed up big time earlier, and I know she needs to summon Suzaku to go back home.'  
  
We entered a city that Tamahome said was called Tolan. Snow was all around us, making me shiver in the pink coat that Miaka let me borrow.  
"I haven't seen snow since forever!" I exclaimed, my eyes brightening. "Back home, it snowed, but when it snows here, it looks so... beautiful."  
"Is that so?" Tasuki said, looking back at me. He also looked around the city. "We finally made it."  
"Konan rarely has snow," Nuriko said, looking up at the sky. "The weather's milder."  
I stuck out my tongue.  
Tamahome looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Mima?"  
I laughed, "To see if I could catch a snowflake with my tongue!" And so I stuck out my tongue again, feeling something cold land on it, then I put my tongue back in. "Ooh, it's so cold!" Miaka laughed at me.  
"Oh, look, no da!" Chichiri pointed at a building that had a sign that said "Restaurant." "Let's go in there and decide what we should do, no da."  
"Great idea, Chichiri," Chiriko agreed. So we went over to the restaurant and tied up our horses to some poles nearby. Then we went inside and got ourself a table.  
Chichiri laid out a map. "We're at the edge of town, no da. We'd better spread out to find the Shinzaho, no da."  
"Okay," we all agreed.  
"Chiriko's a kid so I'll go with him, no da" Chichiri continued. "Tasuki seems irresponsible, so go with Mitsukake and Mima, no da."  
"But Mima is younger than me!" Tasuki pointed out.  
"Yeah, well I have more common sense than you do," I defended, "Moron."  
"Shuddup..." Tasuki mumbled.  
"Of course, I'll go with Miaka," Tamahome said. "But I think Mima should go with us, too. I don't think Tasuki is responsible enough to watch over her, either. And Mitsukake will be busy on watching over Tasuki."  
Tasuki crossed his arms, pissed that everybody thought he was irresponsible.  
Miaka was just pigging out, when she realized Nuriko didn't have anybody to go with. "Oh, but what about Nuriko?"  
"Oh, yeah, that's right," I said.  
Nuriko stared down at his bracelets, but then looked at Miaka, Tamahome, and I. "I want to go with Miaka, Mima, and Tamahome," Nuriko smiled, looking at us. "I've got to protect Miaka in Hotohori-sama's place, anyway."  
Just then, a drunk man came up and looked at Nuriko. "Oh, hey pretty young lady," the man said, taking a hold of Nuriko's chin and making him face him. "You're a looker. Why don't ya join me in a drink?"  
Nuriko bashed him over the head with his chair, then set the chair down and sat on it. "How rude!" Nuriko complained. "Don't be underestimating me."  
Tasuki rested his chin on his left hand, his other holding his sake. "He says you're beautiful," he teased. "Maybe it's better if you don't go with those two girls, because there's loads of drunks about." We all looked around, and for sure, he was right. A lot of drunk men were raising their drinks in the air and looking at Nuriko, Miaka, and I, asking us from afar if they want us to join them.  
"True enough," Tamahome agreed. "Three girls attracting those kind of creeps is a bit more than I can stand."  
"So the problem is, that I look like a woman, huh?" Nuriko said, closing his eyes in irritation. "So it'd be better if I didn't look like one, is that right?!" He opened his eyes and got out his sword. We stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next.  
And, to our surprise... he cut off his long, beautiful, purple braided hair.  
"Nuriko!" I gasped.  
"Nani!?" Tasuki almost choked on his drink. Everybody was staring at him in shock.  
"You wasted it," Tamahome breathed.  
"Nuriko, is it okay?" Miaka asked. "You can't cross-dress anymore."  
"It's all right," Nuriko said, looking at his braid in his hand. "Told you, it's about time to quit being gay."  
I looked at Nuriko, seeing the big difference between him having long hair and short hair. Then I said, being annoying, "So... you were never really gay?!"  
"I told you I was a cross-dresser!" he barked at me, but then continued. "Besides, we'll be fighting the Seiryuu Seishi so I can't be prissy anymore." I admired Nuriko's boldness, and wise decision. At that point, I wished I could be bold and wise like him, instead of a little fourteen year old girl striving to be worthy of being something in this Suzaku group, other than just a backup animal guardian.  
"The Seiryuu Seishi, huh?" Tamahome glared. "Yeah, if we meet up with bad luck, we'll have to face it."  
"Na no da, the problem is once we spread out, how are we going to communicate?" Chichiri asked. "If we use magic, we'll give ourselves away, no da."  
"I have these," Chiriko reached into his bag, and then pulled out five sticks.  
"Firecrackers?" I asked.  
"No, they're flares," he corrected. "If anyone finds out about the Shinzaho, set them off. We should be able to see them from anywhere in the city."  
"And, I'm also an animal, aren't I?" I began, taking a rather large drink of sake, enjoying the taste. 'And I said I would never drink,' I thought. "I could become a bird and tell the others, you know."  
"But you're using magic, aren't you?" Nuriko asked.  
"Well, no da," Chichiri started to explain. "You can sense her chi, but it's so low when she becomes an animal like a bird, that only us Suzaku Seishi could recognize it, no da. No other Seishi could because they won't be familiar with such lowness on another Seishi, no da."  
"But that Nakago figure," I said, "even he can't sense me? He looks like he knows everything, like when we were getting back Tamahome."  
"I'm not sure, no da," Chichiri answered. "But I highly doubt it, no da."  
"Perfect," I grinned, but stopped when I began to get the shivers, and I hated the shivers.  
"What's the matter, Mima?" Tasuki asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"I only got the shivers, that's all," I stared out the window.  
"Well, we better start on it," Tamahome suggested. We all agreed, so we went our seperate ways, in the groups we decided to be in: Tasuki and Mitsukake in one group, Tamahome, Miaka, Nuriko, and I in another, and then Chichiri and Chiriko as a duo.  
"Nuriko," I called, and ran up to him so I won't be left behind. "How are we going to be able to find the Shinzaho?"  
"We should be able to find clues," he answered. Then he pointed at a monument. "Hey, hey, look! Take a look at this monument!"  
"What the hell?" I stared at it. "Looks a bunch of worm tracks. Yuck."  
"That's Genbu on top, so what it says may have clues, don't you think?" he answered.  
"Genbu's a turtle?" I asked.  
"I agree with Mima. The script looks like worms," Tamahome said.  
And old woman was passing us when Miaka stopped her, asking her if she could read it for us.  
"Oh, this?" the lady said. "These ancient characters were done away with two hundred years ago."  
"Ancient characters?" Miaka repeated.  
"Only a few scholars are able to read it now," the lady finished.  
Another man's voice added, "I know a fellow who can read it now." We turned to where the voice came from, and a man, maybe about eighteen to twenty-five leaned a against a wall. He was grody and thuggish looking, and instantly, I didn't trust him. "You people are travelers?"  
"There's really someone able to read it?" Miaka asked, her hopes getting high.   
"Yeah, my dad," he answered. "I'll take you to him. Just come with me." He started to head where his dad was.  
"I wouldn't go with him if I were you," the old woman said. "He's a useless hoodlum. His dad may have been a scholar, but he's nothing more than a reprobate now."  
"If you don't want to come," the man said, "then suit yourself." And he continued on.  
"I'll go with you," Tamahome volunteered, and began to follow him. But as he passed Miaka, and told her to wait here with Nuriko and me.  
"Nuriko, Mima," he addressed, "Miaka is going to stay here with you." And he left, following the hooligan.  
"Okay," Nuriko and I said in unison.  
The three of us sat down on the stairs leading to the monument.  
"Tamahome's late," Miaka complained, fifteen minutes later after a moment of awkward silence.  
"What're you talking about?" Nuriko asked.  
"I know," I agreed. "You just said that a moment ago, didn't you?" I realized how much energy it took me to say that, so I decided to be quiet. I was being tired and lazy.  
"Hey Nuriko," Miaka started, "don't you regret cutting your hair off?"  
"It's all right," Nuriko answered. "I'll bury this hair as my sister Kourin."  
"But I've got to tell you, Nuriko, you look great with a hair cut," Miaka complimented.  
"Yeah, you do," I agreed, looking at him with awe.  
"Ah, you just realized my special appeal," Nuriko boasted.  
"Geeze, if we praise you, you get all cocky," Miaka sneered, but then we all laughed.  
"Say, Miaka," I said.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"What are you going to do after Suzaku's summoned?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I know you and Tamahome can't bear to seperate, and I don't mean to pry, but what are you going to do?"  
"Oh..." She fixed something with her shoes. "Well, last night, I decided that I'm going to stay here with Tamahome." She smiled at me.  
"Nani!?" I shook. "But, where am I going to go?! Is Suzaku going to send me back home?! Am I going to have to stay here!?"  
"Relax, Mima," Nuriko said. "Remember what the chief said? Genbu no Miko was sent back to her world, and since you're from the same world as Miaka, you'll be sent back, too."  
I was relieved. "That's good news." I sighed, a wave of relaxation went through me.  
Yet again, another short moment of silence.  
But then, Miaka's eyes widened and her feet hovered over the ground.  
"Nani?" Nuriko asked. "What's wrong, Miaka?! Cold?"  
"No... the chills," she replied.  
"Chills?" I repeated. 'Something, no doubt about it, that something is going to happen. Something really bad,' I thought.  
"I'm worried about Tamahome," Miaka admitted. "I'll go check up on him."  
"Oh, Miaka! Me too!" Nuriko got up. "Mima, come on!"  
I got up too. But Miaka began to walk faster and ahead of us, but then stopped. She turned around with a concerned look, and I saw in her eyes, a reflection of a wolf.  
Then Nuriko and I spotted something coming out of nowhere but the sky above us, and ready to pounce on our Miaka. 


	20. Strong Devotion Leading To His End

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 20*~  
Friday, August 2, 2002  
  
"Miaka!" Nuriko and I shouted, and in an instant, Nuriko ran towards our Miko, his full intention was to save her. He jumped towards her, grabbing her, and having the two of them roll out of the way of that beast.  
The thing that tried killing Miaka looked half man, half wolf. No doubt about it, he was a Seiryuu Seishi. Two symbols that glowed blue was showing on his body.  
Nuriko had let go of Miaka, and rolled to the side. A deep gash was revealed on his left arm, spilling out blood.  
"Nuriko!" Miaka exclaimed.  
I stared at the beast, as took an innocent man as his prey. He slashed him down and ripped off his arm, delightfully chewing on it, carrying it around in his vicious and toothy mouth. In an instant, he noticed me.  
'Another animal guardian?' I thought, staring at him.  
He dropped the arm and got ready to attack me. "Die, servant of Suzaku no Miko," he roared, then charged at me. I would've charged right back at him, but I wasn't in a suitable form, so I dodged him as he was inches before me. But while I did, I was thinking of my favorite, and most powerful form: the tiger. I must have used that form a whole bunch because it took less than a minute to be in its body.  
I let out a vicious roar, and charged right back at the beast. With such rage, strength, and power, I managed to get on top of the thing and bite down on its neck. I bit real hard so that blood would be oozing out and it would be screaming in pain. And to please my enjoyment, the beast did what I wanted it to do: bleed, and scream.  
"Mima, watch out!" I heard Nuriko warn.  
The thing pushed me off of him and made me land on my back, and then he climbed on top, ready to do the same to me as I did to him. I struggled to get him off, pawing and slashing at his face, but he kept pulling his head back before I could leave a mark.  
As he was barely any inches away to striking his teeth into me, a burst of flames went into his face, causing him to get off of me and back away, putting his hand up to his face. He was screaming because of the fire hitting his face, and the extreme burns he was going to have.  
I got back up on my feet and saw that Nuriko had the flare in his hand, and had it aimed at the Seiryuu Seishi. 'So that's where the fire came from,' I thought. Then the thing turned his back to us and ran away. I took my human body back and brushed myself off, walking towards Nuriko and Miaka.  
"You put up quite a fight, Mima," Nuriko complimented.  
"Thank you, Mima," Miaka thanked. "And thank you, Nuriko."  
"We were only doing our purpose in life, Miaka," I said, licking my lips and running my tongue across my teeth, tasting blood. "To protect you."  
Nuriko looked down at the flare in his hand. "Chiriko's flare worked in an unexpected way," he said, but then he grabbed his arm and put his hand over the slash the beast made.  
"Nuriko, will you be okay?" Miaka asked. "Is it that bad?"  
"It's pretty deep, Nuriko," I said, taking a look at it after Nuriko took his hand off. "You need to bandage it up."  
Miaka tore off part of her coat and wrapped it around Nuriko's arm to keep it from bleeding. "Daijobou?" She asked.  
"Not too serious," Nuriko said. "Thanks. Besides, I wonder if Tamahome is safe or not."  
"Tamahome..." Miaka mumbled.  
"I hope he comes back with useful information. It's getting so cold out here," I rubbed my legs, but I felt a warm liquid. I looked down and saw I received a minor cut.  
"What is it, Mima?" Nuriko asked.  
"Just a minor cut, that's all," I looked at it closely, and decided it wasn't worth worrying over.  
"Um, thanks for shielding us," Miaka thanked again.  
"Why thank me?" Nuriko asked. "That's what Suzaku Seishi and your animal guardian do, isn't it? You're the one person I'll always protect."  
"Nuriko, what's the matter?" Miaka asked in surprise. "You're acting like a boy. Are you all right?"  
"I'm pretty sure he is all right, Miaka," I said. "He said he quit cross-dressing and he does want to stop being so prissy."  
"Mima's right," Nuriko agreed. "This may seem odd for me, but I think this is the real me."  
"You've put aside your sorrow about your sister?" Miaka asked.  
"One reason, yeah," Nuriko replied. "Maybe because of you, too."  
I decided I should be quiet. Miaka is closer to Nuriko than I am, so I guess I should but out of just this one conversation.  
"What have I done?" Miaka questioned.  
"Want to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"That is..." Nuriko let her wonder for awhile, and then said, "I won't tell you. It's fine, and better if you don't know."  
"Nuriko."  
"It's okay this way."  
"You mean you're quitting dressing like a female for Hotohori?"  
"Now there's a point!" Nuriko exclaimed. "I want Hotohori to be very happy! But I wonder is there any woman like me, who's elegant and full of mercy."  
Miaka sweat dropped. "You haven't changed that much."  
"Nuriko, you dressed as a female for Hotohori?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he replied. "When I was being a woman so Kourin could live through me, I thought I should develope feelings for His Highness. But, since I'm over the cross-dressing business... you get the picture."  
I nodded, as snow began to fall again.  
"Well, Miaka," Nuriko said, "let's go find Tamahome."  
"Okay!" Miaka agreed, taking my hand and pulling me up with her. "Come on, Mima."  
"Sure," I stood up, and followed them.  
We walked through the alleys, and finally spotted Tamahome.  
"Tamahome!" Miaka called, while Nuriko formed a big, huge snowball.  
Tamahome turned around, and right on cue, Nuriko threw the snowball at him, causing him to fall forward, covered with snow.  
"Oh my, this snowball was a bit big, wasn't it?" Nuriko noted.  
"Nuriko," I started, "you're going to kill one of us one of these days."  
Tamahome jerked up and got right up in Nuriko's face, hands in fists. "Nuriko, damn you! I was thinking about something!"  
"Sorry, sorry," Nuriko laughed.  
"But it's a relief that you got back safely," Miaka said.  
"Yeah, that, too," I grinned. "So, any news on the Shinzaho?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Tamahome smiled. "Two hundred li from here, at Mt. Black, near the peak." (AN: That's what the subtitles said; two hundred li. I don't know what it means, but I'm guessing miles.)  
"Sugoi!" I exclaimed. "Miaka can finally summon Suzaku!"  
"It's within reach from here," Tamahome continued, pleased with my excitement. "Let's tell Tasuki and the others."  
"Hai," Nuriko and Miaka said in unison.  
"Where's the flare?" Tamahome asked.  
"Well, its uh..." Nuriko stuttered, and began explaining about the Seiryuu Seishi and the big fight.  
"Hm, oh, I see," Tamahome said, after he listened on what Nuriko had to say. "I guess it's up to Mima?"  
"I'm getting hungry," I said. "Can we get a bite to eat?"  
"Yeah," Miaka agreed, her stomach growling loud and clear, having us sweat drop. "Can we?"  
Tamahome and Nuriko laughed, and then Nuriko said, "Okay."  
It was just our luck, because a small inn was right next to us. We went inside and Tamahome went up to the counter, suggesting a small room with two beds. He paid up, and the person gave us the key and room number. We went onto the stairs on the left and walked up onto the second floor, and found our room. We went in, and I collapsed onto the beds.  
"Mm!" I moaned. "It's so warm and cozy!" I snuggled up under the covers and hugged the pillows.  
"Don't get too comfy," Nuriko said. "It's lucky we found a room to stay in."  
"How'd you stay safe after being attacked by a deadly guy?" Tamahome asked.  
I sat up, hugging the pillow and leaning against the wall, taking off my coat. "All thanks to me!" I boasted.  
Nuriko laughed, "Of course, we're Suzaku Seishis after all."  
My eyes widened, but hten I smiled, a soft expression appearing on my face. 'Nuriko considered me a Suzaku Seishi?' I thought. 'I'm an Animal Seishi... a protector of Miaka, my Miko.' It was weird thinking of Miaka as the Miko I was destined to protect and serve all my life. Weirder that I was born to protect her.  
"That's right," Miaka agreed. "Nuriko and Mima protected me." I watched Miaka lift up a cup of tea and blow on it, too cool it down.  
I got up and went over to take a seat at the table. I poured myself some tea, and took a sip.  
"I see," Tamahome looked back at me, and then back at Miaka. Miaka looked at him. And after a while of staring each other down, they both said in unison, "What's with you?"  
Nuriko finished his tea and set the cup on the table. "Mm, that's real good."  
"How did you um... how did the both of you get into this world?" Tamahome asked.  
Miaka and I were surprised at such a question. I mean, I think I remember Koji and Genrou asking me the same thing, but I could be wrong. I could have just spilled it to them. But Tamahome was in love with Miaka, so we were shocked.  
We watched as Tamahome got up and walk towards the door. "Aw, it's nothing," he insisted. "I'm going downstairs for a drink." He left the room.  
"I'm going to join him," Nuriko said, and got up and followed him.  
"I'm going to go to sleep, Miaka," I said and went back to the bed I was on earlier. But when I sat down, Miaka leaped towards me and hugged me, crying. "Nani? Miaka, what's the matter?"  
Tears ran down her cheeks and into my white shirt. "Mima! Mima! I don't know what to do... Yui thinks that I only came back here for Tamahome, and she thinks that I don't care about her! And she thinks that she was raped! And... and...!" More sobs came out of her, having her choke on her words.  
"Sshh..." I rubbed the top of her head, making soothing sounds to calm her down. "Explain it to me slowly."  
I let Miaka cry for a bit, and then she said, "The book... in the library. The National Library back home. Remember?"  
I nodded.  
"We were reading it, and we went inside the book. And you said that you were listening in and came with us. But anyway, Yui and I were saved by Tamahome because we were going to be sold as slaves by these men. And then I was in Konan, and Yui was nowhere to be found. I decided to be Suzaku no Miko because I could be granted three wishes, and I thought I could use those just for my own deeds. But I never expected to fall in love with Tamahome, or to have such great friends like you and Nuriko." She took a deep breath, and then began talking again. "Then when I found out Yui, my best friend, was Seiryuu no Miko, I was devastated. She hated me, Mima! She hated me! She wanted to... she wanted to...!  
"But then... she tried taking Tamahome away from me. I tried killing myself when I found out Tamahome wasn't coming back. Remember that? Remember? Well... Tamahome came to Konan Empire to destroy me, and then Hotohori and him...  
"I kissed Tamahome and then all of his memories came back. Mitsukake healed his wound, and then since we got all the Suzaku Seishi together, we started the summoning of Suzaku. You were gone when this happened. I told everybody you probably went back. We kind of never expected you to come back to us, but very relieved that you did. We missed you, truly. But I failed at summoning our God. Chiriko... remember him? Well, he wasn't Chiriko. He was a traitor. He was actually a Seiryuu Seishi. So since I failed, we're here, trying to get the Shinzaho."  
I listened to Miaka's story, understanding why Yui was so cruel when I saw her that day I went with Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri. I could understand where she was coming from, believing that Miaka didn't come back for her and only for Tamahome.  
I decided it was time to say something. "It's all right, Miaka. Everything is all right. But I think we should get some sleep, you think?"  
"Yeah," Miaka laid down beside me, under the covers. I did the same, and then she held onto my hand. "Mima, you're a little sister to me. How old are you?"  
"Fourteen," I replied.  
"Only a year younger..." Miaka yawned. "You're just like a little sister... I can tell you anything..." And then she dozed off.  
'Miaka is like an older sister to me,' I thought, and then I dozed off, too.  
  
"Mimaaaa!" Nuriko said, shaking me.  
"Mmm... what...?" I asked, irritated that he woke me up.  
"Time to get up! We're getting the Shinzaho!" Nuriko said cheerfully.  
"Poor kid," Tamahome said. "At least she didn't have a drink last night like we did. She sleeps later than us!"  
"I get twelve hours of sleep, the least," I grinned, yawning and stretching. I got up and put on my coat, and tried smoothing out my hair.  
We stepped outside, and a gust of cold air blew into my face.  
"Brr...!" Tamahome said. "It's really cold out here."  
Miaka stretched, and said, "Nice, clear weather."   
"Ugh... the hangover's getting to me," Tamahome complained, holding his head.  
"What'd you expect?" Nuriko laughed. "You overdid strong booze." I had to laugh, too.  
"Now, the problem is Chichiri and the others," Tamahome said. "We have to find them."  
"But, we need to hurry to the place where the Shinzaho is," Miaka reminded.  
"Fine, you go with Nuriko to find the rest," Tamahome instructed. "Mima, you can come with me."  
Nuriko pulled Tamahome by the ear, making him wince in pain, and whispered something, but I didn't hear it.  
"You and Miaka go find Chichiri and the rest," Nuriko corrected. "Mima, you can come with me to find the Shinzaho."  
"Okay," I said. So we split into our two different groups. Nuriko mounted his horse, while I got on it behind him.  
"You say the Shinzaho is on Mt. Black's peak?" Nuriko asked Tamahome, just to be sure.  
"Yeah," Tamahome said.  
"Be careful!" Miaka said.  
"Bye, we're off," Nuriko got the horse to go. "I'll be fine, I'll be fine!"  
"Mima, you be careful too, okay?" Miaka called to me.  
"Hai!" I waved my hand good-bye, and made a promise that we will see each other soon. All of us.  
Nuriko kicked the side of the horse lightly to get it going, and then the horse began running up to the mountains. It wasn't such a long ride, and it wasn't bad either. I enjoyed it very much, that I did. We went through a short forest, and then up onto the mountain that I suspected was Mt. Black.  
But on the way there, I sensed something. Something familiar, and unpleasant. I looked to where I sensed it, and had a bad vibe.  
"You okay back there?" Nuriko asked.  
"I'm getting bad vibes, Nuriko," I told him. "Let's be careful on the way up there, okay?"  
"Nonsense, Mima," Nuriko said. "I'm always careful." He laughed. He rushed even more to reach the Shinzaho, determined to get the prized possession.  
We reached midpoint, and Nuriko stopped his horse and got off. "Mima, get off, too. We're going to have to walk the rest of the way up," he instructed. I did what he told me, and we both headed up the mountain. It was hard trekking through the snow, but in no time, we reached the peak of the mountain. There was a boulder in the way of a door, and it was obvious that was where the Shinzaho was hidden.  
"We made it, Mima, we did," Nuriko congratulated. "Can't believe it. We're so close to summoning Suzaku."  
"I'm glad," I said. Nuriko walked up to the boulder.  
"I guess it's up to me to remove this thing, huh?" he said, placing his hands on it. I watched him as I stood behind him, but I felt arms go around me, hairy arms. And then the beast sniffed me, smelling my neck and hair.  
"You..." the beast whispered. "I'll get you back."  
"Nuriko!" I cried.  
He turned around, and saw me in the deadly hands of the Seiryuu Seishi. 


	21. Farewell, My Friend

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 21*~  
Friday, August 2, 2002  
  
"I've finally found you, you piece of shit," the beast cursed at Nuriko. "You've done more damage to me than this wimp has. But as a reward for leading me to the Shinzaho, I'll kill you and devour you, after I have tasted the fresh, sweet, tender flesh of this girl here, and then Suzaku no Miko, and the rest of you."  
"Nur...i...ko..." I struggled to say, trying to loosen his grip on my neck.  
Nuriko looked at me with sorrow, and then at the beast with anger. "Don't be so cock-sure. You've laid a finger on one of our most precious possessions..." Nuriko's bracelets covered his arms. "...and you deserve to die!"  
"I do?" the beast challenged, licking my neck.  
I cringed, feeling his rough tongue slide against my neck, leaving his saliva on me. "Nur...i...ko..." I stuttered.  
"She's tasty," the beast grinned. "I think I'll devour her, right before your eyes."  
'No!' I thought, knowing my life was over.  
Nuriko glared at the thing. "You're going to have to kill me first."  
The beast threw me aside, my body slamming into a rock, pain going through all over my body. I couldn't get up because when I fell from the rock, I landed in an awkward position, my ankle twisting. Pain shot up and into my leg, sending tears to my eyes. It sucked because I twisted that ankle probably twelve times in my lifetime, and the more it happens to that ankle, the more it hurts.  
"Killing you won't be a problem," I heard the beast say.  
"Bring it on!" Nuriko shouted.  
The beast ran full speed ahead towards Nuriko and pushed him down onto the ground. I tried yelling out Nuriko's name, but I found out that I had a hard time breathing. 'God... I feel so helpless!' I thought. 'Somebody, please... help Nuriko!'  
Nuriko tried hard to get the beast off of him, but he wouldn't budge. Then I saw Nuriko trying a punch at him, but the thing saw his move before-hand and jumped off of him and onto a rock above us.  
The thing jumped off of the rock and started screaming, heading towards Nuriko and ready to punch him down into the ground. Nuriko dodged fast and out of the way, the wolf's fist going into the snowy ground. The purple-haired seishi went up against the wall, but moved when the wolf was going to punch him. Instead of hitting Nuriko, he punched the solid rock.  
But this time, he did succeed. He punched Nuriko right in the face, causing a big bruise to appear. The thing took another hit, hitting Nuriko into the chest, ripping his coat off. He sent Nuriko sliding back all the way into a wall of jaggedy rocks, slamming into them.  
"Nuriko!" I managed to say, surprised that I finally got some air into my lungs. I struggled to get up, hoping that I might be able to do something. 'Damn ankle...' I thought. 'I sprained it.'  
Nuriko slid down, breathing hard. The symbol that revealed on his chest was glowing bright red.  
The beast screamed and charged at Nuriko once more. Nuriko took hold of his coat and covered the beast with it, causing him to slow down. The seishi jumped on to the Seiryuu Seishi, running on him, causing the wolf to fall forward.  
But I saw the coat slide off the wolf, and the wolf spotted Nuriko's back to him. In a blink of an eye, the wolf turned around and struck his hand through Nuriko's back, all the way to the front.  
At that moment, tears began running down my cheeks. Anger rose inside of me, along with sadness. "NURIKOOOOOOOO!" His name escaped my lips, my scream echoing all around. I sensed Nuriko's chi lowering... becoming very low.  
Nuriko was hanging in the air, with an arm inside of him. I watched as his mouth opened, and blood spurted out and onto the soft, white snow.  
I fell back down to the ground, pressing myself up against the rock that was behind me. "No..." I said. "No... no..." Everything began to blur, but I could still see what was going on. Nuriko grabbed the face of the creature and flipped backwards, being able to rip himself out of the claw that was inside of him a moment ago. He landed behind the beast, and began to put pressure against the Seiryuu Seishi's head, intending to break his skull.  
Obviously, the Seiryuu Seishi couldn't take the pressure, so he was screaming. And Nuriko... he was trying the best he could to break his skull, so he was screaming too. But finally, Nuriko did it. I could hear the crush of the skull, and the beast's lights going out. The thing fell back, landing into the snow. Nuriko was breathing heavily, succeeding at beating the crap out of the wolf.  
Nuriko turned to me, and came over. He held out his hand, and I took it, getting up. "Are you all right, kiddo?" Nuriko asked, softly.  
"Who cares about me, Nuriko? What about you!" I shouted at him. He heard me, but didn't care. He looked over at the boulder.  
"I think I should move that, shouldn't I?" Nuriko headed towards the big rock. I watched him move slowly, blood dropping onto the snow, and glisten. He placed his arms around the boulder. He began trying to pick it up, out of the way of the entrance. His bracelets began glowing red, very brightly. He began to scream, trying to get it to move. And soon, he had the strength to lift it. It was the last thing he had to do...  
I saw as he just dropped the boulder a couple feet to his left, as if it were just some useless beach ball. Nuriko stared up at the sky, as if staring right into the clouds of heaven.   
"Nuriko..." I whispered, then shouted, "NURIKO!" I started to run towards him, but I fell. I struggled to get back up on my feet, and then I tried walking to him as fast as I could, limping. Nuriko fell down on his knees, but I fell too, catching him in my arms.  
I shook his limp body. "Nuriko... Nuriko..." Tears were running down my cheeks uncontrollably. Pain and anger and sorrow were inside of me, building up as each tear formed in my eye and ran down my brown, rosy cheeks. I heard Tamahome and Miaka scream out his name, but I didn't pay attention. My attention was towards Nuriko. "Oh, God, Nuriko..." I cried. "Please... please don't die on me... Oh, God!! No!" Nuriko looked up at me with such sad eyes. A thin trace of life were the only things left in them.  
"What's the... matter?" He put a hand up to my face, cupping my cheek. "I'm... here..."  
"Don't talk, Nuriko. Oh, please..." I sobbed.  
Tamahome and Miaka came up to me.  
"What...happened?" Miaka asked me, staring at Nuriko.  
I didn't answer her. I was too choked up to answer.  
"Tamahome... build a fire," Miaka said. "Hurry!"  
"O...kay," Tamahome started working on the next to us.  
"Use it as a signal to get the other's attention," Miaka said.  
I smelled the smoke, knowing Tamahome got it started.  
"What'll we do?" Miaka asked. "The bleeding won't stop. He was too much to take on alone."  
"Mima, can't you go get Mitsukake?" Tamahome asked.  
I let go of Nuriko, putting him in the hands of Miaka. I didn't want to answer Tamahome. I didn't want to speak at all.  
"Mima!" Tamahome yelled. "Can't you get MITSUKAKE?!" He was becoming frustrated.  
Again, I didn't answer him.  
But to my surprise, he slapped me across the face, really hard. It hurt more than my ankle did. The hit sent me down onto the ground, and I cried even more.  
But he kept on yelling at me. "Did you hear me? DID YOU!?"  
"Tamahome, stop it!" Miaka scolded. "Mima was watching Nuriko fight him! Don't you know? She was the last person to see him alive! Can't you understand she's in such complete shock?!"  
I got up, and did what Tamahome expected me to do: become a bird and fly, to find the others and help heal Nuriko. It felt nice to just fly away, it felt like I was just flying away from all my problems. Flying away from the fact that Nuriko was... that Nuriko was...  
I found Mitsukake and Tasuki, along with Chichiri and Chiriko. I flew down and perched on a branch that was close to them, and sung a sad song.  
"Nani?" Chiriko asked, looking at me.  
"It's Mima," Chichiri said. "Come on, let's follow her." I flew off the branch and led them to Nuriko, stopping once and awhile to make sure they were behind me all the way. But when I landed on the snow and changed back, we were too late. Way too late. I fell when I felt something inside of me die.  
"Mima!" Tasuki caught me, and brought me back up. I cried, burying my face into his chest.  
He placed a hand on me, and then said, "Tama... what's going...? Tamahome, what's going on!" His voice was shaking, and sounded deep and low. It was even hoarse.  
Tasuki let go of me, and I fell down on my knees.  
"Nuriko's... what happened?!" he shouted.  
Tamahome came up to Tasuki, and I heard him whisper, "Nuriko's... dead..."  
"That's... ridiculous," Tasuki muttered, but then he went berserk and tried running towards Nuriko, but Tamahome held him back. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! HE'S NOT... he's not... NURIKO! OPEN YOUR GODDAMNED EYES! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! SHUDDUP, TAMAHOME! Nuriko is not, God-fucking-damned dead!!!" But then Tasuki's shouting lowered, and so he went up to Mitsukake and put an arm on him. "Use your ability to bring this idiot back to life... can't you do that?" Then he laughed, an insane one. "You can't fake ME out. Tama's just easy to pull one over on." I closed my eyes, more tears coming down. I drowned out Tasuki's useless yelling and shouting, but then Tasuki began yelling at me. "MIMA! It's all your fault!"  
I looked up at him, helpless. And then I thought, 'Maybe it is... maybe it is my fault that...'  
"MIMA! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT NURIKO DIED! You're useless! I don't even know why we considered you as one of us!" Tasuki accused. "YOU... YOU... YOU COULD HAVE COME FIND US FASTER! And if you have... NURIKO WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! Mitsukake could have healed him, and Nuriko would STILL be breathing right now!"  
Tasuki, the one I thought I had feelings for, made me realize the obvious. It's my fault... why wasn't my first reaction was to find them? I was stupid.  
I was pushed, and I fell completely over. I looked up, and saw Tasuki. His eyes were full of angst, and hate. "So you're going to cry some more, eh? Eh?" He cackled. "You're stupid, Mima. You're useless! You killed off a friend, and you're being a crybaby! Get up, Mima! Get up!"  
I began crying even more, his accusations hurting more than all the pain I've had felt in my entire life put together.  
"Oh, there you go... crying again! I hate you!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE THE REST OF US? HUH? WHY! YOU'RE SUCH A-" Tasuki was cut off by Miaka's yelling.  
"Nuriko's not dead... He is NOT dead! He WON'T DIE!" Miaka shouted, angry. "And even if he is... IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU TO BLAME MIMA, TASUKI! Why should you?! Huh?! She was as shocked just as I am when we saw Nuriko! Tasuki, don't be blaming her!" Miaka got up, and started running away from us. Running from all the problems.  
Tasuki looked down at me, "Mima... I... I..." He knelt down and put his hand on me, but slapped it away.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled. "You said you hated me, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! So why are you trying to..."  
He cut me off. "I didn't mean any of it, Mima... I really didn't."  
I faced him, and then leaped into his arms. "Tasuki... Tasuki... I'm so.... so.... gomenasai..."  
"I'm sorry, too," he whispered in my ear. "I really didn't mean to make you feel like that... I'm just so angry and upset, that's all." I got up, wiping my tears away.  
"We should pay our respects, no da," Chichiri put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Okay," I said.  
I watched as Mitsukake made it like Nuriko's wounds weren't even there. "Tamahome," Mitsukake said, "get Miaka."  
"It looks like..." Chiriko began. "Like... he's sleeping."  
In a few minutes, we saw Tamahome dragging Miaka to pay her respects to Nuriko.  
"Let go of me, Tamahome!" Miaka screamed. "You're HURTING me!" Tamahome threw her onto the ground, her eyes still closed.  
"Look at Nuriko, Miaka," Tamahome told her, calmly.  
"No," Miaka said, stubbornly.  
"Look," Tamahome insisted, one more time. "YOU WANT TO WASTE NURIKO'S DEATH?!"  
I jumped at Tamahome's loud shouting.  
"WHAT DID NURIKO DEVOTE HIS LIFE FOR?!" Tamahome continued on yelling at Miaka. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?! YOU UNDERSTOOD HOW HE FELT BETTER THAN ANYONE!"  
Mitsukake laid a hand on Tamahome's shoulder, a sign to calm himself the hell down. Then he walked over to Miaka. "Miaka, Nuriko is beautiful again. Please, look at him. It's sad, we'll miss him. But, no one says you have to recover right now. No one can say how long it'll take. We all feel the same. It even breaks my heart that I couldn't do anything!" Mitsukake took a breath. "I'd like to give you the time you need. A long, long time to recover. But we don't have that option. Force yourself through it... being sad is okay for now. I know you want Nuriko to be in peace. Everyone needs to be who they are. Everyone's born with something only he can do." I went over to Tasuki and sat next to him, crying again. I buried my face into his chest, his arm around me. We all listened to what Mitsukake had to say. "Nuriko lived as a Suzaku Seishi until his last moment."  
"He looks happy, no da," Chichiri said, sadly, looking down at Nuriko. "We have to pay our last respects, Miaka, no da."  
"Yes," Miaka finally agreed.  
Tamahome handed Miaka over the bracelets Nuriko had. "You keep his bracelets. I'm sure Nuriko wanted you to keep them."  
Tasuki and I got up. Tasuki walked over to Nuriko, picked up a pouch that was on the ground. "This is his hair. Why not bury it with him? Was he a man or a woman? I could never quite figure it out. He's too cool." Mitsukake and Chichiri covered Nuriko with the snow.  
"No," Miaka said, "his life wasn't about being a man or a woman. Nuriko was... Nuriko."  
"Farewell, my friend," I mumbled, as everybody else faced the entrance to getting the Shinzaho. "Farewell." 


	22. Icy Protectors

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 22*~  
Friday, August 2, 2002  
  
"Mima," Miaka called for me. "Come."  
"Hai," I said, sadly. I walked over to the others, facing the entrance. "What should happen now?"  
To answer my question, the door slowly opened for us.   
"So this is where the Shinzaho is?" Tasuki asked, watching as the door opens.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, no da," Chichiri said.  
"Why?" I turned to look at him.  
"Even though a Seiryuu Seishi was cut down, they haven't taken any action against us, no da," Chichiri replied.  
We stepped inside, greeted by darkness and cold air.  
"Ah, it's so dark," Miaka said. "And so cold."  
"Regardless, we have to keep on going," Tamahome told her.  
"Tasuki, can't you make light with your tessen?" I asked him. But, before he could answer, the door behind us closed.  
"Shit!" Tamahome cursed. "The door shut!" And then we heard Miaka squeal.  
"Miaka, doshite nani yo?" I asked. (AN: "Miaka, what's the matter?")  
"I don't know, I stumbled over something," she replied.  
"Make some light right now, Tasuki!" I told him.  
"No sweat," Tasuki shed some light with his tessen, revealing the thing that Miaka tripped over were... bones.  
"B-b-bones! Bones!" Miaka and I shrieked, clinging onto each other.  
"I'm sc-scared!" I stuttered, crying.  
"Me t-too!" Miaka agreed.  
"That's pretty obvious," Tasuki said, trying to sound like a smartass.  
"Human skeletons," Tamahome noted.  
"You don't have to scare us even more!" I scolded.  
Then, all of a sudden, Tamahome told us to watch out and lay on the floor. I spotted some ice shards that were aimed at us, but landed on the ground nearby. I stood back up, and so did everybody else.  
"Tamahome, daijobou?" I asked. (AN: "Tamahome, are you okay?")  
"I'm alright, I was just grazed," he replied.  
Just then, we heard a voice, "The Shinzaho is what you're after? Bad choice."  
"Nani!?" I backed up, and bumped into Chichiri.  
We looked to where the voice came from, and saw a silhouette of two men glowing green.  
"Who're they?" Tasuki asked.  
"What strong auras they have!" Tamahome noted.  
"The Shinzaho won't be handed over to you!" the same voice said.  
"Who is it?" Miaka shouted. "Come out where we can see you!"  
The two men stepped into the light, revealing two young men in their early twenties. One looked like a crossover of Tasuki and Tamahome, but with black hair, and the other had long, gray hair with an eyepatch covering his right eye. They looked powerful.  
"Shit," I cursed. "Are they Seiryuu Seishi?"  
"What a high-spirited girl," the one with an eyepatch said. "My name is Hikitsu."  
The other one, the Tamasuki, said, "I'm Genbu Seishi, Tomite, guardian of the Shinzaho!"  
"Genbu Shichiseishi?!" I exclaimed. "But, impossible! Genbu was summoned over two hundred years ago!"  
"Right you are, little girl," Hikitsu said.  
"We're of the seven Genbu Seishi of the North!" Tomite said. He fired his ice arrows at Miaka and Tamahome, but they both dodged out of the way.  
"Genbu Seisho you say?!" Chichiri asked.  
"Impossible! You had to have died two hundred years ago!" Tasuki exclaimed.  
I sweat dropped. "Didn't I just say that?"  
"Wait, won't you listen to us?" Miaka asked. "We're from Suzaku!" She began running towards them, the ditz she was. But Hikitsu sent ice snakes to hold her back.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome exclaimed, and ran to her.  
"Even for a woman, I'm not lenient about thieves," Hikitsu said, coldly. "Don't worry, you'll only be frozen. Later, your body will decay."  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki threw his fire at Miaka, burning Tamahome to a crisp, but melting the icy hold on Miaka.  
Miaka got all googly-eyed at Tasuki. "Tasuki!"  
"Fire's just great on ice," Tasuki smirked. "It's all up to me now."  
"No, I'll take care of it!" Miaka insisted.  
"Miaka, stay out of the way!" Tamahome warned.  
"But..." Miaka began.  
Tamahome took Miaka's hand, staring her straight in the eyes. "We have to force our way through. If we can't do that, I can't face Nuriko's memory."  
"Hey, damn you!" I shouted.  
"Don't get mushy during an emergency!" Tasuki added.  
"If we get through them," Tamahome's ogre sign showed up on his forehead, "we can stay together!"  
"That's a stupid thing to try," Tomite said. "You think you can win over US?!"  
"Should we bother with them, Tomite?" Hikitsu asked.  
I felt offended. "I bet your ASS you should bother with us!" I felt the sign on my hip growing hot, which I knew it was glowing.  
"Guess they prefer to join the skeletons," Hikitsu shrugged. "Very well."  
"Shuddup!" Tamahome interrupted. "We, Suzaku Seishi, can't step aside!"  
"Suzaku shichiseishi?" Hikitsu repeated. "You say you're Suzaku Seishi? Then which one of you is the animal seishi?"  
I stepped up. "I am."  
"Figures why there is eight of you," Tomite said.  
"Tasuki, I'll leave the left one for you!" Tamahome said. They both charged at the Genbu Seishi, ready to take them down so they would get out of our way. I watched as Hikitsu's ice snakes charged at Tasuki.  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki chanted. "Think you can pull the same trick on me twice, don't you?" A burst of flames headed towards Hikitsu's ice snakes. "Leave it to me. I've been secretly practicing new skills." Miaka and I went all googly over our men.  
But then, we saw Tamahome be held in place by an invisible force.  
"You can't beat what you can't see," Tomite laughed. "The ring will get smaller, until it cuts you in half!"  
"I can't die here," Tamahome swore. "Not here... not now!" Amazingly, he broke against the invisible ring Tomite was talking about.  
Tasuki focused on his tessen until a ring of fire surrounded him. Then he said, "I'll FINISH YOU!" Then the fire surrounded Hikitsu and Tomite, who couldn't see a thing. "Now, Tamahome!"  
Tamahome charged at Tomite and got ready to surprise him by landing on him from above. But, to our surprise, Tamahome just went right through him, then landing on the ground, sliding backwards.  
"Passed right through," Miaka said.  
"Like ghosts," I added.  
"Sorry, you can't hurt us," Hikitsu said. "You're just wasting your time. A person that can beat us, doesn't exist. And, as some of you have guessed, our bodies were gone two hundred years ago."  
"Thought forms, no da," Chichiri muttered, but then said loudly, "Spirits!"  
"Bastards!" Tasuki accused, pointing a finger at the Genbu Seishi. "I don't know about spirits or what, but you ought to have bodies so you can fight like men!"  
"Imbecile," Tamahome said, "they don't have bodies. Don't you get it?"  
"If you get the picture, don't waste your time," Hikitsu warned.  
"Why don't you quit playing now, Hikitsu?" Tomite asked. "Let's show our loyalty to Genbu no Miko!"  
"Wait!" Miaka cried out, and then ran towards them and got on her hands and knees. "Onegai, I beg of you, let us through. We need the Shinzaho to call upon Suzaku. I'll do whatever you say. We can't go back to Konan Country without the Shinzaho. Please, I'm begging you!"  
I walked up to where she was at, and got on my hands and knees, too. "Onegai, we'll do whatever you say. We're both begging you!" I heard Tasuki scream out my name, telling me I'm being stupid and that I should quit whatever I'm doing.  
"Agreed," Hikitsu said.  
"What do you want Mima and I to do?" Miaka asked.  
"If you're really Suzaku no Miko," Hikitsu began, "we need to test you to see if you're worthy of it."  
Tomite looked at me, and said, "And you, you look fairly young. Too young to be a Suzaku Seishi, let alone an animal Seishi. Usually they are much older than you are. You need to be tested if you're faithful towards your Miko."  
"Only then will we allow you to pass," Hikitsu added.   
Miaka and I rose to our feet. "We understand," we both said in unison.  
"Don't! You have no idea what they might want!" Tamahome cried.  
"Mima, you're an idiot if you think you can withstand what they have in mind!" Tasuki shouted.  
"It's alright!" Miaka shouted to Tamahome. "Don't help us. We can do it." Miaka faced me. "Right?"  
I grinned, "Right." We faced the Genbu Seishi.  
"Then," Tomite said, "Take off all your clothes!"  
"N-n-nani?!" Miaka and I shrieked, everybody else going bug-eyed.  
"Ecchi! Hentai!" I accused, hugging myself.  
"What do you have in mind?!" Tamahome shouted. "That's sick!"  
"What kind of perverts are you!?" Tasuki accused.  
"Shuddup! We can finish this, you know!" Tomite shouted back, while Miaka and I scratch our heads.  
"You know what," I said. "I'll do it! I'll take my clothes off!" In the corner of my eyes, I saw Tasuki fall over.  
"Yeah!" Miaka said, having Tamahome fall over.  
We took off our coats, pulled off our skirts, and unbuttoned our shirts. The only things left that I wore were our bra's and panties. Miaka wore something that covered most of her, which was something that was more of a lingerie gown.  
"Aaacckk!!" Tamahome exclaimed. "Everybody close your eyes!"  
"Don't look!" Tasuki shouted.  
"I don't feel right, Miaka," I said, putting my arms around my body. I eyed Tasuki and Tamahome covering each other's eyes.  
"Fine. Stay there and don't move," Tomite ordered. "The young girl has to be trapped in a barrier of excruciating pain. The only way she can escape is taking form of a dragon or screaming out to stop. But, if she does this, then Suzaku no Miko dies. If she can withstand this pain without her trying to escape before Suzaku no Miko can escape her icy coffin, she's worthy. But, if the Miko can break through her barrier, the two of them are free."  
'Pain?' I thought, but then soon enough, I was lifted into the air, and in an instant, pain went through my whole body. I kept screaming, not being able to handle something so extreme. It was fifty times more painful than the time Soi put us under that electrict net.  
"Shit!" Tasuki cursed. "You're doing this because you think she looks young and not faithful enough or devoted enough?!"  
I heard Hikitsu laugh, then say, "Exactly."  
"You sick perverts! Why do you need their clothes off?" Tamahome shouted.  
"Because, the less they wear, the more pain they feel," Tomite answered. I opened my eyes and looked beneath me, and saw that Miaka was being trapped in ice.  
'Hang in there, Miaka,' I thought. 'We can get through this...' I heard her scream in pain.  
'I know it hurts, Miaka... but we can do this. We're strong enough.'  
"If you're a Miko, you'll figure out a way to get by this," Hikitsu said.  
"Not likely, not likely," Tomite doubted.  
'It hurts,' I thought. 'I'm dying...' But, just when I was losing hope and was going to allow myself to die, Nuriko appeared before me.  
"Nur... iko...?" I muttered.  
"Mima, you may be young," Nuriko said, "But don't let them win. You and Miaka can't lose. Don't let them underestimate you. I know you can win. I just know it." I saw him go down to Miaka, to support her, as well as he supported me.  
I don't know when, or how, but I felt the pain lift up and off of my body, and I began floating back down to the ground. My head and the rest of my body still hurt from the extreme intensity I just experienced, but everything else was all right. I just laid down on the ground for awhile, while I heard Miaka coughing.  
I lifted up my head and looked at her, and said, "Miaka, we did it. I didn't give up, and you found a way."  
She smiled at me. "We're strong. I knew we could do this."  
"Mima! Miaka!" Everybody ran toward us, surrounding us.  
Tasuki took me in his arms. "Baka ne... baka ne... Mima no baka!"  
I smiled at him, returning his hug. "I'm alright, aren't I?" I was still being held by Tasuki from behind, but I looked at Miaka. "Miaka, how did you manage to break the ice and free us?"  
"I don't know, really, but..." She looked down at Nuriko's bracelets. "The power cam from Nuriko's bracelets."  
I put my pants and white shirt back on, and Tasuki helped to put on my coat. "Nuriko... Didn't you see Nuriko?" I slipped an arm through a sleeve.  
"Yeah," Miaka replied.  
"Watashi... watashi..." I stuttered. "... Saw him too.  
"We saw your power, Suzaku no Miko," Hikitsu said, softly, and more gentle.  
"What an attitude adjustment," Tasuki said.  
"Power?" Miaka questioned. "I don't know anything about."  
"Everyone, sorry for our rudeness," Tomite apologized.   
"So, that means you'll let us pass?" Miaka exclaimed.  
"Yes, I'll personally guide you to the Shinzaho," Hikitsu smiled at us.  
"Wait to go, Miaka!" I nudged her.  
She giggled, "You didn't let go, you know. If you did, we'd both be dead."  
They lead us to a huge door, probably as tall as the Empire State Building that's in the United States.  
"This door is sealed by our thoughts," Hikitsu explained. "For two hundred years, we have protected it. We'll now open the door."  
The massive door began to slowly open, everybody being so excited to finally get a hold of the Shinzaho, the only thing we need to summon Suzaku.  
What I saw was beautiful. It was a long hallway, the seemed to shimmer every way you turned. It was like the hall was made out of glass, with only the finest, silkiest carpet. And the good thing was, the thing that stood before us, was the Shinzaho.  
"It's the Shinzaho," Tomite said.  
"Only Miko, please follow us," Hikitsu said. We watched as Miaka followed the two loyal Genbu Shichiseishi, to retrieve the Shinzaho. The thing that Nuriko sacrificed his life for.  
I heard Tomite explain the story of the Shinzaho, "Genbu no Miko wore this necklace for the ceremony to call Genbu. The power within it can call forth an animal god."  
"Um, not to interrupt, but uh..." Tomite said. "You can't call Suzaku with that alone."  
"Nani!?" the rest of us exclaimed.  
"No way!" Miaka shouted.  
"We can't call Suzaku!" Tasuki complained. "Why's that?!"  
"Without the Shinzaho from the west, Sairo Country, it won't have enough power," Toimite explained. (Sairo: Pronunciation: Sigh - low)  
We went glum.  
"As I recall, um uh... Taiitsukun only said to go to Hokkan Country first, no da!" Chichiri recalled.  
"NANI?!" I grabbed the stupid monk by the collar. "Why you...!" I began to growl at him.  
"If so, how come she didn't bother to tell us from the beginning, huh Tama?!" Tasuki barked. Tamahome's thought of marriage seemed to die, his eyes all wide, his sleeve falling down, and tears running along his cheeks.  
"It's alright, it's alright!" Miaka reassured. "We'll go to Sairo. We've got one Shinzaho already. We can do it!"  
"Yeah, that's true," Tasuki grinned.  
"We can make it," Chiriko agreed.   
"It won't be any problem, na no da," Chichiri said.  
Tamahome began to turn away.  
"Tamahome?" Miaka called.  
"What're you standing there for? We need to get on our way to Sairo," Tamahome said.  
As we neared the way we came in to exit, Tomite said to us, "To get to Sairo, the closest way is through the desert to the south."  
"What about the two of you?" Miaka asked.  
"Our duties are completed," Tomite answered.   
"We'll close the door and return to the sky," Hikitsu added. We walked out into the cold, and watched as the door to the cave closed, and shut us out.  
"They're faithful towards their Miko," I said. "They did all of this for their Miko."  
"I wish I talked to them more," Miaka thought out loud.  
"Seeing them, it seems to me that Suzaku might be able to revive someone like that," Tasuki told her.  
"It's a shame, but I think it's impossible, na no da," Chichiri said, doubting Tasuki's comment. "Because body's decay and return to the Earth. It's impossible for them to revive without the phsyical vessels."  
I jumped on top of Tasuki's back, hoping for a piggy-back ride. "Well, let's get started towards Sairo for that second Shinzaho!"  
"Yeah!" Everybody cheered. 


	23. To Hell With Mirages!

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 23*~  
Friday, August 2, 2002 - Monday, August 4, 2002  
  
"What the...?" I stuttered, jumping off of Tasuki's back.  
"What is it, Mima?" Chiriko asked.  
"It's.. it's... not true!" I pointed at the entrance. "He's dead! He's DEAD!" A wolf, with burns on its face, ran up to Miaka and snatched away the Shinzaho.  
"No!" Miaka screamed.  
"Miaka worked her ass off to get that freaking necklace, you bastard," I cursed. "I'm getting it back!" I changed into my favorite form, the tiger, and started to chase after the wolf.  
"Give me back the Shinzaho!" Miaka also helped chase after the wolf.  
'Why can't I keep up with this damned wolf?' I thought. 'The wolf seems to be so fast!'  
Behind me, Miaka tripped over a root. I couldn't just leave her there, so I went back to her, letting the stupid wolf take away our Shinzaho that Miaka and I risked our lives for, and Nuriko really did lose his.  
I let out a loud roar as a warning, and turned to my normal form to see if Miaka was alright.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Miaka insisted. "But..."  
"Dammit, Miaka," I interrupted. "I promise you, we're going to get the Shinzaho back, okay?"  
"Mhm..." Miaka agreed, but didn't sound so convinced, or convincing. I guess the reason why she didn't sound like it, was because she wasn't at all. She broke down into tears. "It's not fair... it's not fair! I just got that stupid Shinzaho, and Seiryuu just stole it! Nuriko lost his life to get it." She looked up at me. "It's not fair, Mima. Everything is really not fair."  
"What is it Miaka?" I heard an old woman's voice say. We both looked up, and saw a lady floating in the air, wearing a green dress and pink ribbons all about her.  
"Aahh!" I screamed, clinging to Miaka. "Sunakake Baba! Sunakake Babaaaa!" I yelled, pointing at the Sand Witch.  
"Amateur," the lady said, smacking me.  
"She's Taiitsukun," Miaka replied. We both stood up, facing the Sunakake Baba. "What'll I do? What should I do, Taiitsukun? The Shinzaho, it's my fault that I lost it."  
"Miaka," I muttered.  
"Without it and Sairo's Shinzaho, we can't call Suzaku," Miaka continued.  
The Sunakake Baba closed in on us. "Oh, oh... I just acme to peek in on what's going on."  
"Where'd he go? I'll go after him to regain it!" Miaka said.  
"Miaka, it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself!" I told her.  
"I don't care... I'll do anything to get it," Miaka snapped.  
"So the two of you would go to Seiryuu's camp?" Taiitsukun asked.  
"The two of us?" I repeated.  
"Hai," Taiitsukun replied.   
"Sure, because it's my fault that I lost it," Miaka said. "I'll go."  
"Wait a minute," Taiitsukun interrupted. "The Shinzaho has just now been taken by Nakago. He put his chi around the Shinzaho as a barrier."  
"Barrier?" Miaka and I said in unison.  
"His chi is very strong. You're not good enough to break through it," Taiitsukun told us.   
"Oh, great," Miaka said.  
"But there's a way... it's uh..." Taiitsukun stuttered.  
"What do I do?!" Miaka asked. "Tell me!"  
"Sleep with him," Taiitsukun replied, flatly.  
"Nani!?" I exclaimed. "But doesn't a Miko have to be a virgin to summon their God?!"  
"Don't missunderstand me," Taiitsukun interrupted. "The coming together of male and female is reffered to as Bochu Magic. It's a strategy to control others' chi."  
"Just by sleeping with him?" Miaka said.  
"Done right, you can increase chi," Taiitsukun added. "Done wrong, you lose your own chi and have other side effects. By means of it though, you can restrict his chi."  
"But as Mima said, doesn't a Miko have to be a virgin?" Miaka asked.  
"Wasn't true," Taiitsukun answered.  
"No way!" we exclaimed.  
"I figured if I didn't tell you that, you wouldn't be able to accomplish your duties as Miko with the Seishi," Taiitsukun said.  
"Are you saying that Miaka will just go around, seducting men, acting like a slut!?" I asked, furious.  
"No," Taiitsukun replied. "But fact is, Yui isn't a virgin any more."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Regardless, you shouldn't think about it. You aren't capable of it," Taiitsukun continued. Miaka seemed to be stunned at the thought of doing it with Nakago, that bold, blonde Seishi I saw. It seemed impossible, since Miaka as only a fifteen year old girl and Nakago was in his twenties, including the fact that they are enemies.  
"Miaka!" we heard Tamahome call.  
"Mima!" I heard Tasuki's voice.  
"Miaka, we should go back," I suggested.  
"Okay," Miaka and I turned to leave when we noticed Taiitsukun was gone. We walked a couple feet, when I noticed that Miaka wasn't following me.  
"Miaka?" I called out, but she was no where in sight.  
"Mima!" Tamahome exclaimed, coming up to me. "Where's Miaka?"  
"I don't know," I replied. "We were heading towards you two, and well... she disappeared."  
"Did you manage to get the Shinzaho back?" he asked me, Tasuki coming up to him to see what we were talking about.  
"I uh... well," I didn't know what to say. I didn't really want to tell Tamahome and Tasuki that Miaka had to seduce Nakago to get the Shinzaho back. "No, we didn't."  
"Baka," Tasuki commented. "She doesn't know what she's going to run into."  
"We have to find her," Tamahome suggested.  
"No!" I stood right in front of him to block his way.   
"Why?" he eyed me.  
"Because, well, she's... she's..." I stuttered.  
"She's taking a rest," I heard Taiitsukun's voice behind me. We I turned around.  
But I was so surprised to see her face, that I pointed at her and cried out, "Sunakake baba!! Sunakake baba!!" Tasuki seemed to do the same.  
"Baka!" Taiitsukun scolded. "It's just me."  
"Taiitsukun," Tamahome said, "Where's Miaka?"  
"She told me to tell you that she went to take a rest," Taiitsukun replied. "She doesn't want you to know."  
"Why?" Tamahome asked.  
"Girl reasons!" Taiitsukun barked, causing Tamahome and Tasuki to blush.  
"She could have told me," I frowned.  
"She wanted to be by herself, but she also had to do some girl stuff," Taiitsukun told me. "But she told me to tell you also that you should go right ahead to Sairo Country."  
"I thought she felt she was the one responsible for the Shinzaho," Tamahome scratched his head.  
"Before you get this one back, you should go to Sairo Country," Taiitsukun suggested.  
"Without Miaka?" Tasuki asked.  
"She'll catch up, don't worry," Taiitsukun reassured.  
"Can't I find her?" I asked. "I'm a girl, and she won't mind."  
"Didn't I just say she wanted to be alone, too?" Taiitsukun barked.  
"Sorry I asked!" I snapped.  
"Get the other Shinzaho before you get the one you lost," Taiitsukun continued. "I'll make it my responsibility to see to it that Miaka comes there."  
"I see," Tamahome agreed. "Tell her, that I said, 'I'll go ahead so when you feel better, catch up as soon as possible.'"  
"Okay," Taiitsukun agreed, and disappeared.  
"Where'd she go?" Tasuki asked.  
"Let's head on to Sairo Country, you moron," I pushed Tasuki back to our campsite, when I saw that Tamahome wasn't following. "You too, baka!" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him with us.  
"I-I'm coming!" he said.  
"Say, Mima, what's that on your face?" Tasuki asked.  
"Nani!?" I exclaimed, touching my face.  
"No, no," Tasuki held my hands so I would stop fidgeting. "It's like a tattoo. It's red, and then turns gold."  
"You serious?" I asked him, my eyes widening.  
"Yeah," Tamahome said, "it's right under your left eye. I noticed it just now." He cupped my cheek in his hand, then rubbed his thumb where the mark was. "It's pretty cool looking." He took his hand off my face.  
"How'd you get it?" Tasuki asked.  
I shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Chiriko should know," Tamahome said. "Go ask him."  
We reached camp not a minute later, and saw everybody waiting for us.  
"Where's Miaka?" Chichiri asked.  
"She's resting," Tamahome replied.  
The first thing I did when I got there was find Chiriko. I found him talking to Mitsukake about medicines and useless junk, but I turned him around to face me.  
"Mima," Chiriko looked surprised, "what are you up to?"  
"What is this?!" I pointed to where my mark was, acting as if it were his fault that it existed.  
"Oh, that!" Chiriko exclaimed. "It looks like a mark from Suzaku."  
"Suzaku?!" I repeated. "Why would Suzaku want to put a mark on my beautiful face!"  
"I heard from somewhere that it's a sign of approval," Chiriko explained, sweat dropping. "It tells others to stay away from you."  
I frowned, puzzled. "You're not making any sense to me. I can't comprehend." I scratched my head, and stomped my foot. "But right on my face!? What are my parents going to think!" I stomped off towards Tasuki and the others.  
"What's the matter with you, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
"Suzaku gave me this mark on my face," I answered. "I don't know what it looks like yet."  
"Oh, I see, no da," Chichiri said, examining my face. "It's a good sign, no da. It tells others that they shouldn't do anything to you or there will be bad things to pay, no da. The sign also tells others that you're Suzaku no Miko's Seishi, no da. The other Animal Seishis got them too, no da. But they get them on different places, na no da."  
I sighed. "But what about that sign on my hip? The one that reads Animal?"  
"That's your temporary sign, no da. That one on your face is permanent, no da."  
"So the one on my hip should be gone?"  
"Yes, no da."  
"But why now!!" I exclaimed.  
"The other Animal Seishis were put to the test, no da. If they passed, they get the sign, and become stronger as a Seishi. Your test was back with the Genbu Seishi, no da. Remember? You passed and received that tattoo, na no da."  
"You explain better than Chiriko, thanks Chichiri." I smiled at him.  
"Ah, we should start going to Sairo country," Tamahome said.  
"Yeah," Tasuki agreed.  
Everybody packed their things and attached them to their horses. Then we all mounted them, me riding with Tasuki, again, and headed towards Sairo. The scenery totally changed the moment we left Hokkan.  
Tasuki noticed, too. "The landscape changed since we left Hokkan."  
"We're almost in the desert, na no da," Chichiri answered.  
I heard Chiriko ask Tamahome if Miaka was going to catch up with us soon.   
"Y-yes, so Taiitsukun said," Tamahome replied. But then, Tamahome pulled on the reigns of his horse, and then turned around. "Gomenasai, minna. But go ahead!"  
"What are you doing, baka!" I cried, but then I had this bad feeling in my stomach, and answered my own question. "I think he's going to look for Miaka."  
I wrapped my arms tightly around Tasuki's waist, so I wouldn't fall off, and fell asleep.  
  
The dream I had while I fell asleep scared me. It really did scare me. It was Miaka, in Seiryuu's campground, being thrown around like a rag doll by Nakago. A necklace Miaka was wearing was torn to pieces by Nakago's chi. I had an instinct that there was special meaning to that necklace, because Miaka was in tears.  
Right before Nakago was going to send another blast at Miaka, I woke up, screaming for Miaka.  
"Geezez," Tasuki complained. "Can't you calm down?"  
"Miaka... I have a really bad feeling about Miaka!" I exclaimed.  
"What is it, na no da?" Chichiri asked.  
"Nakago is..." I don't know, I didn't want to talk anymore. I just knew that Miaka was in danger, and we were too far from Hokkan to stop anything.  
"Tamahome is with Miaka, no da," Chichiri said. "I'm sure everything is fine, no da."  
'Miaka,' I thought. 'I hope that was just a mirage.' 


	24. Lights of Sairo Country

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 24*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
  
I looked around and noticed that it was night already.  
"Oh, how long have I been asleep?" I asked.  
"Five hours," Tasuki replied, "and almost squeezing the life out of me!"  
"Gomenasai," I apologized.  
"Hey Chichiri, why don't we take a rest and let Tamahome and Miaka catch up?" Tasuki suggested.  
"Get moving! We have to get through the desert at night," Chichiri answered. "After sunrise's a bad idea."  
"I know all that," Tasuki began, "but my hourse refuses to budge."  
I looked down at the ground, and noticed that the horse did refuse to move.  
"Baka!" I called. "Did you feed your horse?"  
Tasuki began yelling at the horse, shaking his fist at it, "Hey, are you pissed because I ate your carrot?!"  
"You ate the horse's CARROT!?" I repeated.  
"Move it, damn you!" Tasuki cursed, stress obviously showing on his forehead. "They'll leave without us! You pin-headed horse!"  
The horse couldn't take Tasuki's immature yelling anymore, so he threw the both of us off of its back, and stomping all over Tasuki.  
"Sorry!" Tasuki apologized, bowing down to the horse. "Forgive me! Let me ride PLEASE!"  
"Baka," I crossed my arms, looking down at him with shame.  
"You can ride with me, no da," Chichiri offered.  
"Oh, arigatou!" Tasuki climbed onto Chichiri's horse, but got pushed off by the blue-haired monk.  
"Not you, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. "Mima, no da!"  
"Arigatou," I climbed onto the horse and slipped my arms around Chichiri's waist.  
"Chichiri-san," Chiriko said.  
"Oh brother, what now?" Chichiri asked.  
I looked behind me, and Tasuki tripped the horse with his tessen, causing the stupid bandit to laugh.  
"Look ahead!" Chiriko pointed ahead of us, and we looked.  
"Huh? That's... Sairo Country!" Chichiri exclaimed.  
What we saw was a huge city, colorful and with bright lights.  
"We made it, we made it!" I shouted with joy, looking over Chichiri's shoulder with a satisfied expression.  
Chichiri returned my smile.  
"Must be!" Chiriko said. "I don't think there's any cities in the desert before Sairo Country."  
"Let's go, Tasuki," Chichiri and I looked back, but had sweat drops as we saw Tasuki's horse stomping on him, again.  
"Sorry!" Tasuki apologized once more. "It was so wrong of meeeee!"  
"I wonder if all bandits are as brainless as him," I said to Chichiri.  
"Me too, no da," Chichiri agreed.  
"Let's get going!" I suggested.  
"Yes," Chichiri agreed, starting his to make a move. I looked behind me to see if Tasuki got on his horse again, and to my relief, and probably everybody else's, he did.  
"Glad to see you and your horse are cooperating again," I sneered.  
"Shuddup, Mima. Just shuddup," Tasuki mumbled something else under his breath, but I couldn't hear it.  
It took us the rest of the night to reach Sairo Country, but it was worth it. The streets were busy, and everybody there looked so happy.  
"Chichiri, isn't this place great?" I asked him, so happy that we made it.  
"Yeah, no da," Chichiri agreed. "But all we need is Miaka and Tamahome, no da."  
I looked up at the bright, blue clear skies. 'Miaka, Tamahome,' I thought, 'where are you? What is taking so long?'  
We got off our horses, and began roaming around the city.  
"This place is so busy," Tasuki complained.  
"Ah, excuse me," Chichiri got the attention of a passerby. "Is this Sairo Country?"  
"Yes, on the border of the country," the man replied.  
"Tasuki, I don't trust that guy," I whispered.  
"You shouldn't. We don't know this place," Tasuki said.  
"Oh, shuddup," I socked him in the arm.  
"Thought so," Tasuki said.  
"Miaka and Tamahome'll get here soon, no da," Chichiri brought up.  
"You better be right, Chichiri," I said.   
"Let's go find a room so we can all stay in there," Chiriko suggested.  
"Yeah, no da," Chichiri agreed.  
We looked around Sairo for a big enough room that we could stay in, and a bar, for Tasuki's sake. Finally, we found what met up to our expectations, and went up to our room.  
"Three big beds," I frowned. "That means we have to share, and one person gets a bed to themselves."  
"I'll share," Chichiri volunteered. "Tasuki, you will, too."  
"Again!?" Tasuki complained, taking off his black shirt he always wore, revealing a white undershirt that was opened enough to show his big, broad chest. I blushed. "I always share! Why can't I get a bed on my own?"  
I should get a bed of my own," I glared at Chichiri. "I'm a girl, you know."  
Everybody sweat dropped, and only Chichiri spoke, "H-h-hai, no da." 


	25. Denied Feelings

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 25*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
  
It was the middle of the night, and everybody has gone asleep. But I couldn't sleep, at all. I was too busy worrying about Miaka and Tamahome.  
I walked out of the room and onto the balcony, overlooking the empty streets. 'It's so peaceful in Sairo,' I thought. 'I miss Konan, so much. I miss Hotohori, Nuriko... and I haven't seen Tamahome and Miaka in a long time, so I miss them, too.' I raised my head and looked up at the stars. The skies were clear, and you could see them shine, perfectly. 'I wonder what's happening with them? I wonder if Nuriko is watching over us, protecting each and every one of us.'  
I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and I looked to see who it was. It was Tasuki, with just his pants on and no shirt.  
"T-Tasuki," I whispered, stuttering. "Why aren't you asleep?"  
"I couldn't," he replied. "I've been thinking about... about..."  
He didn't finish his sentence, so I returned looking up at the stars. "Where do you think they are?"  
Tasuki replied, "Possibly on their way here."  
"It's been a day. They're taking so long."  
"Mima..."  
I looked up at him, and saw in his eyes a look of sorrow and lust. But the lust was really hard to identify, it could have been...  
"You were like a kid sister to me, and to Koji, at the start." He raise his hand and scratched his head. "And well, I uh..."  
I frowned that he took so long to finish his sentence. "And you what?"  
"I feel like a traitor to Koji, and... But I... well..." In his eyes, I could see a look of love, that it wasn't lust at all. He looked at me in a way that made me feel uncertain, but comfortable.  
I knew what he was saying, so I didn't care that he wasn't going to finish. "I can't... I can't return your feelings, Tasuki."  
He blushed. "Nani?"  
My body shook. 'He acts like such a kid,' I thought. 'Why didn't I see it before?' "I'm from another world, and you always treated me like a kid... how can I ever return them? And the way you blamed me for Nuriko's death... I can't live with that!"  
"But I didn't mean it!" Tasuki exclaimed. "I didn't! Mima, I...! Ashiteru, Mima! Ashiteru!" He grabbed me and kissed me. For a moment, I didn't know what to do. But then, I felt insulted, so I slapped him right across the face.  
"Let go, Tasuki! Let go of me!" I tried pulling away.  
"Mima, listen! I love you!"  
"Tasuki, you're crazy! Leave me alone!" I pushed him against the railing and left the room, and hid in the bathroom.  
I heard him calling for me, looking for me, saying that he was sorry just in case I could hear him. I felt bad for denying him, but when he blamed me for Nuriko's death, I didn't feel that way for him anymore. I just didn't, at all.  
A couple minutes have passed, so I slipped out of the bathroom and back to my room, and into my bed. I stared at the bed across from me, and Tasuki's back was facing me. 'Gomenasai, Tasuki. Gomenasai.'  
  
The next morning, I woke up probably around twelve. Tasuki smacked me across the head just to get me up.  
"I-itai!" I complained, rubbing my head.  
"Wake up. You need food," he said.  
"But... I'm so tired," I pulled the covers over my head.  
"Let's go," he took my hand, causing me to jerk up, then dragged me downstairs for some food, and sake.  
"Mm.. look at all this food!" I exclaimed, looking at the food after a half an hour's worth of waiting for it to cook. "It smells delicious!"  
Tasuki took a big drink of his sake. "Sure does." He put a grape in his mouth, chewing on it delightly.  
I stared at him, thinking, 'He must be sorry about last night. He's taking me out to eat to make up for it.'  
"Here, have a drink of sake," he poured some sake into a cup and handed it to me.  
"This is alcohol, isn't it?" I asked.  
He grinned. "Yeah, but it's not so bad. Try some."  
Trusting him because of the night before, I took the cup and brought it up to my lips. I took a sip, and grinned. It wasn't so bad, even though it had an awful taste to it. And then in a moment, I drank the whole thing and set the cup down. "Fuck!" I cursed. "Damn, that shit's strong!"  
Tasuki laughed at me. "Told you it isn't so bad."  
The door on my right opened, and in came Chichiri, all dressed up. "Tasuki, Mima."  
"At your service," I poured myself some more sake, having a feeling that I'm going to be drunk.  
"Mitsukake and Chiriko are where?" Chichiri asked.  
"Chiriko's downstairs studying," Tasuki replied. "And Mitsukake's studying herbs."  
Chichiri sat down with us, but then the door opened once more and a waiter asked us if we would like some more alcohol.  
Tasuki and I laughed, and I answered, "Why, of course! I'll have some more!"  
"Very well," the person said. "I'll get some more."  
"Ah, he's so kind," Tasuki complimented, obviously drunk. "He let us stay at this nice place. Sairo Country's better than I thought."  
I threw down the cup I was drinking from and just took the whole bottle of sake, and chugged it down.  
"Be careful, Mima, no da!" Chichiri warned. "That's a lot of sake, no da!"  
I wiped my mouth and looked at Chichiri as if he were crazy. "Kiss my ass, monkey boy."  
Chichiri sweat dropped, but then said, "This place may be kind, but Tamahome and Miaka haven't arrived yet, na no da. I want to make a report to Hotohori-sama, no da. And something keeps interfering with my magic, no da. That concerns me."  
We looked at Tasuki, who had cups covering his ears. "Elephant!" He then put the cups over his eyes and more cups on his shoulders, and started dancing. "Dragon fly!"  
I couldn't help but laugh at Tasuki, snorting. 'Man, I'm drunk!' I thought.  
"I'll never talk seriously to you two ever again, no da," Chichiri promised.  
Then Tasuki started laughing even more by putting the cups over his chest, and exclaiming, "Breasts!"  
I threw a dish at him, causing him to fall over. "Baka!"  
At that moment, I passed out from having too much sake to drink, or that I felt so dehydrated. But I remember mumbling something.  
"Miaka..." I mumbled. "Please, Miaka... hurry... hurry..." 


	26. Fever

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
!IMPORTANT NOTICE! IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
  
If you've seen the whole series of FY, you probably know that I can't write a whole lot because they show barely anything about Chichiri and Tasuki, so some of these chapters are being really short. So, right now, everybody has the fever, but Mima being out of that world and not used to these kind of weather conditions, she has it the worst.  
I should explain what's happening while everybody is in Sairo Country:  
Miaka believes she was raped by Nakago, so she can't see Tamahome anymore. She feels as if she betrayed him. But when they finally find each other again, Miaka leaves once more, leaving Tamahome to try find her again. She then falls into a hole, being found by Amiboshi, a Seiryuu Seishi, Suboshi's twin! Amiboshi was the boy who pretended to be Chiriko a while back.  
But Tomo, a Seiryuu Seishi, makes an illusion for Tamahome, having Soi appear to be Suzaku no Miko, Tamahome's lover, Miaka. But, when Tamahome refuses to have sex with Soi, who could bring down his chi and destroy him by using the Bochu Magic, Tomo steps in and decides to kill Tamahome himself.   
Miaka and Amiboshi find Tamahome, and try to save him. But Tomo, being evil, decides to throw Tamahome over a cliff, to kill him, and ruin Miaka. And then Amiboshi is being held back from saving Miaka, for she is being surrounded in Tomo's illusion. In the illusion, Miaka is back home, falling in love with a boy in her class named Aono Tomo, who is Tomo's alter-ego. (Tomo has no make up. oO;; It's scary.) But Miaka keeps finding signs, like seeing the ogre symbol, and seeing the National Library, which is Tomo's mistake by making Aono live so close to it.  
In Aono's home, they are about to make love, but Miaka remembers too much about the Shijin Tenchi Sho, and especially, Tamahome and Suzaku. Then Miaka gets back her common sense, and tells Aono he isn't the one she loves. So Aono tries raping Miaka, keeping her from summoning Suzaku.  
Oh, yeah, another notice. ^^; The Taiitsukun Mima and Miaka saw in Chapter 23, that was also another illusion done by Tomo. So not being a virgin was a plain lie, and you really do have to be one to summon their animal god. The animal gods love virgins.  
  
Enough of this information. On to the show!  
---  
  
~*Chapter 26*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
  
I woke up back in the room. I had a fever, and I wasn't feeling my best at all.  
The first person I saw was Chichiri. "Chichiri-sama," I said.  
"You okay, no da?" he asked.  
I felt hot all over, I was sweating, and I could hardly breathe. I was nearly in tears. "No, not really."  
"We all don't feel too good, either, no da," Chichiri said. "But you being from Miaka's world and not so strong as us, you got it the worst, no da."  
I sat up, but realized it hurt too much, so I laid back down. "I was feeling just fine earlier."  
"There's something strange about this place, na no da," Chichiri put his hand on my cheek. "Something's not allowing me to use my magic, no da."  
But just then, I felt a sting inside of me, causing me to collapse and slip down onto the floor, not being able to take this unfamiliar feeling.  
"Mima!" Chichiri got down on his knees to catch me, keeping me from hitting the ground too hard. "What's the matter, no da?"  
I struggled to catch my breath.  
"Something's wrong with her," I heard Mitsukake say. "I can't use my magic to heal her, either."  
"Mi...a...ka..." I mumbled.  
"Nani? What did she say?" Tasuki asked, looking down at me.  
"It hurts... it... hurts..." I started breathing heavily.  
Chichiri helped me back up in my bad, drops of sweat dripping down the sides of his face.  
"Mi...a...ka," I tried talking. "She's... in... trou..ble..."  
"Nani?" Chichiri took off his mask to get a better look at me. I looked up at his face, and saw that a scar ran across his left eye, keeping it closed.  
'Must have been horrible,' I thought. 'I wonder how he got it.'  
"What's wrong with Miaka-san?" Chiriko asked.  
"Can't you... feel her?" I asked. "She's... in so much..." I couldn't talk anymore. It took too much effort.  
"Mima must feel her chi the most because they're from the same world, no da," Chichiri said.  
I closed my eyes, but I felt somebody sit down next to me. A hand held my hand.  
"Get to... Mi... aka... Let's go..." I opened my eyes and saw it was Tasuki who held my hand. I got up, and put on my Vans shoes. "One...gai..."  
"Mima's right, no da. She's in trouble," Chichiri put his mask back on. "Hurry, let's get on our horses and find Miaka. Hurry!"  
"Right," everybody agreed, while Tasuki helped me up.  
We tried the best we could to hurry up and out of the hotel. I held everybody back, making me hate myself.  
'Why is everyone holding back, on the account of me?' I thought. 'Miaka's more important. If they lose me, they still can do what they want, which is to summon Suzaku.'  
We mounted the horses, and I wrapped my arms around Tasuki as tight as I could.  
They kicked their horses, and the horses started to walk, and then run rather fast. Luckily, in maybe in half an hour, we found Miaka standing at the edge of the cliff, being held by a boy who looked like Amiboshi.  
"There she is!" I exclaimed, surprised that my fever was gone! (AN: The Sairo Country they were at was an illusion done by Tomo.)  
Everybody got off the horses, and ran up to them, when Tamahome appeared in front of us and blast a chi at Amiboshi, who was surprised.  
"Suboshi! Long time no see," Tamahome exclaimed. "If you don't want to die right now, then you better let go of Miaka and get out of here."  
"Shut your fucking face!" the boy who was Suboshi, Amiboshi's twin, shouted.  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki got out his tessen and had the blast of fire aim towards Suboshi, who jumped out of the way, letting Miaka, who was in her bra and underwear only, and Tamahome reunite. "If you don't wanna be ash, be nice. Can't let Tama be the only cool guy."  
"Tasuki!" Miaka exclaimed.   
"We were having the worst time, no da," Chichiri said.  
"Chichiri! Mima! Chiriko, Mitsukake!" Miaka exclaimed, joy showing up on her face as she looked at us.  
"So what'll it be, Suboshi?" Tamahome asked. Suboshi looked down at Amiboshi's body, who was lying on the ground, and picked him up. Then he ran away.  
"Ah, running away again!" Tasuki exclaimed.  
"No! Don't do anything!" Miaka shouted. "Amiboshi saved my life."  
We watched as Tamahome and Miaka were being all lovey dovey, while the rest of us were all glum.  
"We almost died, too," Tasuki said, flatly. "Please be pleased about it."  
"That's good, that's good!" Tamahome said, trying to fulfill our wishes. "So quit with the disgusting faces."  
And then Tamahome explained about Tomo, and all the illusions.  
"Everyone was fooled by Tomo's illusions, na no da," Chichiri said.  
"Even with a near fatal injury, I wouldn't leave you," Tamahome said.  
"I'm glad to hear that, Tamahome," Miaka said, "but there's a strange old man gawking at us."  
I looked at who she was talking about, and I fell over, sweat dropping. "Hentai!" I cried.  
Tamahome kicked the old man and said, "Damn, you old fart!"  
And then the old man got back at him by uppercutting Tamahome, and saying, "How dare you say that to your master!"  
"Master?" Miaka replied.  
  
Tamahome's master led us back to his home, and let us stay in a room. We all were very tired and exhausted after that fever and almost died from dehydration, so we drank gallons of water, and went to sleep. Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and me, that is. 


	27. Dreadful Heartbreak

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 27*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
  
Chichiri woke me up by the dangling of his staff.  
"Oh, Chichiri," I yawned, sitting up and looking at him. "Where are the others?"  
"Around and about, no da," Chichiri answered, fixing his kasa.  
"Mm, really," I gawt up and looked into the mirror. I finally saw what I wanted to see: the strange character Suzaku gave me. True, it was red and then turned gold. It had a very neat and pretty design to it. There were three little dots that went along with it, that must have represented stars. I smoothed out my hair and got out the clothes from my bag. I went into the other room and changed into my blue jeans, my belt with studs on them, and my white shirt with a low-cut. I looked into the mirror while I brushed my hair. 'My hair grew an inch or two,' I noticed. 'My hair now looks black, red, and orange.'  
"Chichiri," I called, putting away my brush in my bag and returning to the other room. "Where are you going?"  
"Just a stroll, no da," Chichiri replied. "Want to come?"  
I smiled. "You bet!" We headed out the door and out into the woods that stood before us. When we got deep in there, I asked him, "Chichiri, I noticed the scar across your eye. How did you get it?"  
Chichiri got really quiet after I asked him the question. He seemed very troubled by it, and then finally said, "I was in love. I was going to marry the most wonderful woman I have ever met. There were two people I loved the most in my life; my fiancee, and my best friend, Hikou.  
"But one day, when I came home from a night out in the village, my love was on the floor, crying. She said that she couldn't love me anymore, and that she had betrayed me. She said she was touched by another man... Hikou.  
"I was in rage. I fought Hikou near the river, where the flood was outrageous. And then he slipped in. I caught him by the hand, telling him I wouldn't let go. But a log with a branch sticking out came by, and ran across my eye... and I let go..."  
"Chichiri," I said, looking at him with sorrow. "I..."  
"It's okay, no da," He said, getting back his cheer. "It was a long time ago. I must move on, no da."  
I just kept looking at him with such surprise, while he smiled at me. But his smile was wiped out when Miaka accidentally punched Chichiri.  
"Chichiri!" Miaka and I exclaimed.  
"When did you get into range?" Miaka asked, shocked.  
"Miaka, I'm glad you're all right," I said, sitting down beside her on the stairs under a walkway above us.  
"Yeah," Miaka said. "How are you guys?"  
"Recovering," I answered.  
"Oh, Miaka," Chichiri pulled out a mirror and gave it to her.  
"What's this?" Miaka asked, staring into it.  
"It's a mirror. You'll be able to talk to Hotohori-sama," Chichiri answered. "Just look into it."  
"Look into it?" Miaka repeated. We both peered into the mirror, seeing our reflections at first, but then was replaced by Hotohori!  
"Hotohori-sama!" I exclaimed. But looking at Hotohori hurt. It reminded me of Nuriko, and how he constantly ranted on about how much he wanted Hotohori's attention.  
"I'm sorry Hotohori for not being able to report in so quickly," Miaka apologized.  
"It's quite all right," Hotohori pushed aside. "Glad to see the three of you looking good and healthy. And the others, are they okay as well?"  
Miaka took quite a long time to reply, but she finally said, "Yes. Same as always!"  
"I see, that's a relief," Hotohori sighed. "How about the Shinzaho?"  
"Gomenasai, but Nakago stole it," Miaka apologized. "But we're doing our best to get the one from Sairo."  
Chichiri and I sweat dropped, remembering the illusion we went through of Sairo Country.  
"Miaka, take care, and don't push yourself so far," Hotohori said. "If something happened, you won't be able to be with Tamahome. Of course it's also for the sake of our country, Konan. But after you get the Shinzaho, and call Suzaku, please find happiness with Tamahome. I can't protect you from far away, but I always wish for your happiness."  
'If only you came out here and experience what we've been going through, Your Highness,' I thought, glumly. 'Then you'll know how happy we've all been.'  
I got up and left Chichiri and Miaka by myself. I headed back towards the place we were staying at, but to my surprise, I saw Tamahome and a beautiful girl standing together... standing too close for comfort.  
"N-nani?!" I hid behind a pillar, spying on them. Tamahome and the girl were talking and laughing, enjoying themselves. "Why is Tamahome with her? Is he cheating on Miaka?"  
I walked off as they walked further away from me. I just drifted around, watching Tasuki practice some more skills, Mitsukake study the herbs, and Chiriko do his own share of studying. But then, I saw Tamahome watching Miaka and that beautiful girl do some cooking.  
"Tamahome," I said, coldly.  
He turned around, appearing startled. "Oh, Mima."  
I walked up to him, slowly. Then I slapped him across the face.  
He rubbed his cheek, then faced me with anger. "What was that for, Mima!?"  
"Why are you doing this to Miaka!?" I snapped, angry. I knew of Miaka and Tamahome's love, and didn't mind it that much, until I saw him with that girl. "I saw you with that beautiful girl! What are you doing?! Are you cheating on Miaka? Or are you just using her!" I looked at him with anger in my eyes.  
"Shut up!" he yelled. "You don't know why I'm with Shifang. You don't! There are things you don't understand, Mima. So many, that you shouldn't really be poking in my business in the first place!"  
I slapped him again. "I'm only watching over Miaka! And I swear, if you hurt her... if you break her heart that she'll go to the extreme, I'll... I'll..."  
"I can't be with her," Tamahome interrupted me.  
"What? Why?" I looked at him, confused. "But I thought you two were going to be together forever."  
"Well, you thought wrong," Tamahome turned his back to me. "My master says there is no way a Seishi and his Miko could be together. It's not possible. So I have to forget about Miaka, and fall in love with someone who was born in this world, and will die in this world."  
"So... so... You think there is no hope for you and Miaka, is that it? You think that!" My hands were in fists, and my long nails were digging into my palm, making me bleed. "Miaka is so hopeful and willing, and I'm sure some of that rubbed off of her and onto you! Tamahome, you have to be hopeful! Why can't... why...  
"You're going to stay with Miaka! Why are you choosing that stupid tramp over her!?"  
"Leave me alone," Tamahome said coldly. "You're only fourteen. You don't know." He walked away, as I just watched him, becoming very irate.  
  
Dinner that night, we sat around the table. I looked at the food; one side was nicely cooked, and very delicious looking, while on the other hand... some of the dishes were burnt to a crisp, and looked like my Grandfather's toenail clippings.  
"Who cooked the dinner?" I asked, disgusted.  
"Miaka and I," the girl, who I knew was Shifang, reply.  
"You old folks are Byakko Seishi, right?" Tasuki asked.  
I bit my lip, and then with wide eyes and said, "Byakko Seishi! Oh, wow!"  
"Have a problem with that?" the old man asked. "I was active ninety years ago. I am Tokaki."  
The old woman that stood next to the old man said, "I'm Subaru."  
I looked at them, and the man still looked very handsome for being so old. The woman was pleasantly plump, but she had a nice, comfortable, humble look to her.  
"That's so awesome!" I squealed. "Byakko... what animal God is that?"  
"The tiger," Subaru answered.  
"The tiger!" I repeated. "My favorite form I love to transform into."  
"Ah, so you're the Animal Seishi?" Tokaki asked.  
"Hai," I replied, smiling.  
"Byakko Seishi, Tatara, has the Shinzaho you need," Tokaki went on.  
"Really?" Miaka asked.  
"Alright!" Tasuki grinned. "We'll get it this time!"  
Everybody was excited, except for Tamahome. "Let's just eat."  
"Right on!" Tasuki said, and then looked at the food. "Oh, what's that? Never seen anything like it before."  
"Uh-huh, I cooked that!" Miaka exclaimed.  
"Well then, thanks for the food!" Tasuki prayed. We took a bite out of Miaka's food, and in an instant, we felt sick to the stomach, dropping our chopsticks.  
"What the hell was that...?" Tasuki grumbled.  
"There's no words to describe it," Chiriko added. "I think I'll analyze it later."  
"I'll have to mix up some stomach medicine later," Mitsukake said.  
"I... I... haven't felt this sick since my brother accidentally fed me a bowl of raw eggs when I was four years old," I winced, remembering the incident, and began to feel even more sick.  
Miaka glared. "Everybody's face tells me it's awful."  
"That's right, uh... no," Chiriko sweat dropped.  
"Oh, yeah! This soup is fucking good," Tasuki commented.  
"Shifang made that," Miaka said, glum.  
Tasuki went pale.  
"Baka, no da," Chichiri and I said in unison.  
"It's gross," Tamahome said, coldly. He rested his chin on his hand. "I can't stomach it. Pig swill is better."  
I glared at him, and he just as well glared right back at me.  
"Tamahome, damn you!" Tasuki cursed. "Even if it IS gross..." He turned pale again.  
Miaka turned away, obviously upset.  
"Give me, everything made by Miaka," Tamahome picked up a bowl of the crap Miaka cooked, and started eating every last bit of it.  
"Your face's gone pale," Tasuki noted.  
"True," I agreed, sweat dropping.  
"Shut up! I told you I'd eat it!" Tamahome scolded.  
  
After dinner, I went for another stroll in the woods. But from afar, I saw Miaka peering into Tamahome's room. And in Tamahome's room, I saw him holding Shifang in his arms... 


	28. Tatara

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 28*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
  
I waited 'til Miaka left Tamahome's room, but then I ran towards it. I walked by his room, and said coldly, "Remember what I said. If you do anything to hurt her... I'll make your life a living hell." I walked towards my room, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Tamahome go to the dining room. Instead of going to where I wanted to be, I decided to follow him.  
I hid behind a door and listened in on what Tamahome and Tasuki were talking about.  
"Hey, Tamahome! Want to eat with me?' Tasuki asked, sounding all cheery.  
"No," Tamahome said flatly.  
"Say, where's Miaka?" Tasuki asked another question.  
"She went up to that tower over there in the distance."  
"Why would she go up there by herself? It's not like her. She's been acting different lately. And you... you have been, too! You've been such a CRAB!"  
I decided to let them know I've been a nosy bitch, and step in. "Why don't you go get her?" I suggested.  
They both looked at me, but with the look from Tamahome, I could tell he's getting sick of me by the minute.  
"You were eavesdropping?" Tamahome asked.  
"I'm concerned about you and Miaka, Tamahome. It's not right for you to give up on her. Please, I'm begging you... Onegai, go get her, Tamahome. Before it's too late," I dropped down on my knees, wiping away the tears that were coming down. "Onegai..."  
"Mima," he came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Alright. Tasuki, let's go find Tokaki." I watched as the two of them get up and find Tamahome's master. I just sat there, leaning against the wall, thinking of Nuriko.  
'It'd be a good time for Nuriko to be here,' I thought, closing my eyes. 'He, for sure, would knock some sense into Tamahome. And then right now, he'd be great to talk to for help. Shifang looks almost exactly like him...' I sighed, missing Nuriko dreadfully. He was so fun to be around, and the way he always brightened everybody's day... It seems like without him, the world's gone boring, too quiet. Like there is no reason left that people should exist, because Nuriko was the one giving everybody advice, and brightening their day.  
I walked into the room where Tokaki, Subaru, Tasuki, and Shifang were gathered at. I sat down at the table Tokaki was sitting down at, across from him.   
"Tokaki-sama..." I stuttered. "I am also from Miaka's world... And well... am I going to return with her?"  
"Once Suzaku no Miko summons her God," Tokaki replied, "her duties are done and returns back to her world. Your duty as an Animal Seishi will be done here, and will return with her."  
"Arigatou," I got up and left the room, and went to my bedroom. 'Now that I got a straight answer, I'm happy,' I thought. 'But I'm not too happy for Tamahome and Miaka...'  
"Mima! Mima!" Tasuki came into my room, panting. "We have to get to Tamahome and Miaka! Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and we headed towards the tower (Tamahome said Miaka would be in) on a horse.  
Once we got there, all of us (Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki, and I) ran up the stairs, and then saw a monster ready to eat Tamahome.  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki threw flames at the monster, also burning Tamahome.  
"Why you...!" Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's shirt.  
But Tasuki said plainly, "Is that the way to treat your savior? By grabbing my shirt?"  
"Say, Tamahome, where's Miaka?" I asked.  
"I didn't see her when I got here," Tamahome replied.  
"Hey, are you guys up there!" I heard Tokaki call.  
"Tatara was at Byakko Hall, but was taken away by force!" Subaru said.  
"Nani!?" I exclaimed.   
"Let's hurry!" Chichiri said. "I just picked up Miaka's chi!"  
  
In no time, we all reached a building that Chichiri said he felt Miaka's chi.  
"I feel the Seiryuu Seishi's chis, and one more!" Chichiri exclaimed.  
"IT's got to be Tatara!" Tokaki said. "He's one of us, a Byakko Seishi. They'll try to get the Shinzaho by torture."  
"I say we clobber Seiryuu Seishi and get both Shinzahos in one shot!" Tasuki suggested. "I'm so EXCITED!"  
"Tasuki-san, you look absolutely thrilled," Subaru laughed.  
"Dammit," Tokaki cursed. "I told you to give her up, but you didn't. You've always been obstinate, Obake-chan."  
"Eehh!?" Tamahome sweat dropped.  
"When I first met him, he was being teased by being called that," Tokaki started laughing. "Well, see, the ogre character's on his forehead. It could also mean 'soul.'"  
Tasuki and I started cracking up badly, but Tasuki went too far. He started pointing at Tamahome, saying, "Obake-chan! Obake-chan!" And kept on cracking up, but Tamahome beat him up to a bloody pulp. (AN: Obake means 'monster.')  
"You always said money was the most important," Tokaki said. "But that's the only thing that has changed about you."  
"Nothing's changed," Tamahome said. "I still love money. But, just one thing is more imortant than money. I found it. That's the answer, Master."  
"Sweetheart, don't you remember how it was ninety years ago?" Subaru asked.  
"Oh, Hell. You'll just have to cry over it when the time comes," Tokaki said.  
"Let's go!" Tamahome said.  
"Yeah, obake-chan!" Tasuki agreed, rudely. But Tamahome smacked him right up into the air.  
We entered the building, Tamahome running ahead of us, anxiously searching for Miaka. 


	29. Is It Too Late?

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 29*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
  
We followed Tamahome around the building, but we finally found Miaka being grabbed by a painting.  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki threw his flames at the painting, having Miaka fall into Tamahome's arms. I looked at Chiriko, who was frightened by the monster that grabbed Miaka, so he was hanging on Tasuki's neck. "Hey, Chiriko! Don't hang on my neck! You'll choke me!" Tasuki started wailing his arms around.  
But then, we watched as Tamahome kiss Miaka. We realized Chiriko was watching, so Tasuki covered his eyes. "Don't watch!"  
"Ii-itai!" Chiriko complained.  
"Miaka, can't you talk?" I asked.  
"What's happened to your voice?" Tasuki questioned.  
Miaka lead us to where Yui was, and we found her with a flying monk, controlling monsters to kill Tatara.  
"Kuso!" I cursed, glaring. The others followed.  
"Tatara!" I heard Tokaki exclaim.  
"In appearance, you look young. But internally, you're more than a hundred years old," the monk said, controlling vines to wrap around Tatara. "You don't have the strength to use your magic. If any of you moves, I'll kill him." The strange monk looked at Yui. "See, Yui-sama, there's nothing to worry about. Go ahead." Yui gave one strange glance at me, wondering why I wear these type of clothes. She also gave one hard look at Miaka.  
But then, Nakago appeared through the door. "Yui-sama, come with me. The calling of Seiryuu Ceremony is ready to begin on the rooftop."  
"Nakago!" Tamahome exclaimed.  
"Don't move!" the monk reminded.  
We watched as Yui and Nakago disappeared. But to our surprise, Tatara used his powers to wrap his vine saround the monk, and then turn the monk's vines onto him and stab him into the chest.  
"Nani!?" the monk exclaimed, dropping this spinning thing with a sharp end. The monsters disappeared, and Tatara fell to the floor.  
Subaru and Tokaki ran to Tatara and held onto him.  
"Tatara, hang on!" Tokaki exclaimed.  
"To... ka... ki," Tatara muttered. "Subaru, sorry. It's time to go back to the sky for me."  
"Damn fool!" Tokaki cursed. "Don't say that! Ninety years ago, we made a promise to Suzuno, didn't we?! That we'd all live and die together!"  
"Great! We'll go after Seiryuu no Miko," Tasuki suggested. He ran to wear Nakago disappeared, but just ran straight into the wall.  
"It's a solid wall, na no da," Chichiri and I said in unison.  
"You're Tamahome, aren't you?" Tatara looked at Tamahome. "I knew all along we'd have to seperate. Suzuno, Byakko no Miko, and I loved each other. Just like you now. The time for parting came and we haven't seen each other since."  
I was moved to tears, knowing that Tatara knew he and Suzuno had to part each other. Tasuki put his arm around my waist, and I instantly remembered that he loved me. The memory of that one night came to mind.  
'Ashiteru, Mima. Ashiteru,' I remember Tasuki saying.  
"We loved each other deeply, but we have never regretted it," Tatara continued. "Someday in her world, if she marries another man and has a chid. If she's happy... If the one I love is happy... that makes me happy. Our feelings are connected. So even living in different worlds, we're still always together. I'll always feel that way. It'll never change." I began to the tears that slid down my cheeks, as I listened to Tatara's sad story.  
We watched as Tatara slowly closed his eyes, and we knew that he passed on.  
"Tatara..." Tokaki said.  
"TATARA!" Subaru cried out.  
But then, we heard Chiriko scream. We turned around, and saw evil in Chiriko, and a change in appearance. He looked more of a Seiryuu Seishi than a devoted guardian of Suzaku.  
"I'm taking over this child's body..." Chiriko said, who had the voice of the dead monk. He began to float in the air, checking out his hands and body. "This body was wide open for me. I, Miboshi, will use it."  
"Dammit!" I cursed. "Why does Chiriko have to be so dense and stupid?"  
"Miboshi?" Tamahome muttered. "What do you mean? Miboshi was just now..."  
"The abbot's body is dead so I don't need it anymore," Miboshi explained. "I had mastered lots of evil magic. Then I lost my own body. That's why I take over other bodies whenever I need to. Kids are especially easy to take over."  
"His Suzaku symbol has disappeared," Tasuki noted. "Because of that, he can be manipulated easily."  
"Is that so?" I looked at Chiriko, hoping he's not so stupid to be taken over.  
"Correct," Miboshi grinned at us. "Until Yui-sama's through calling Seiryuu, why don't you play with my monsters?"  
Slimy snakes began to attack us, but Chichiri used his magic to make up a barrier to protect us.  
"Chichiri, what're we going to do?" I asked, staring at the ugly things swim around us.   
"We shouldn't leave this barrier, no da," Chichiri replied. "And if we fight him, it means killing Chiriko, na no da."  
Miboshi seemed to use his magic to pull Miaka through the barrier and into the air, upside down. And then he struck her with electricity.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome and I exclaimed.  
"It'd only take a second to kill her with my magic," Miboshi explained. "But it's rude to kill a Miko so easily." I watched as the snake-like demons wrapped around Miaka's body. "I'll take care of her slowly."  
"You coward!" Tamahome yelled. "Give Miaka back!"  
"You're Tamahome, right?" Miboshi snickered. "Nakago told me how much of a tough guy you are, and he's right. But this kid isn't as strong minded as you are." He poked Chiriko's face with his stupid spinning toy. "So give it up."  
A monster's tongue slid across Miaka's neck.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled. "Shit, isn't there anything I can do?!" A monster bit into Miaka's leg.  
"Dammit!" I cried. "Stop it! Stop this right now, Miboshi! Onegai!"  
"Oh?" Miboshi grinned at me. "What are you going to do about it, Suzaku Seishi?" I stood helpless, but then I remembered I was a kid, too. Only a year older than Chiriko, and probably as vulnerable.  
I shifted my feet, and looked at the ground. "Take me, instead. Take my body. I have no use for it."  
"Nani?!" Tasuki looked at me, I knew. I could feel his eyes watching every move I made.  
"Why should I take your body?" Miboshi challenged. "What do you have, that Chiriko does not?"  
"Power," I said, a tear running down. "I have magic, and power. I'm much more powerful than Chiriko is." I stared at Chiriko, but what I really stared at was into Miboshi's eyes. "Don't you want me?!" I put my hands out. "I'm much more vulnerable than that child, Chiriko! Take my body!"  
"Mima, are you stupid?" Tamahome said.  
I ignored Tamahome, and fell down to my knees, begging Miboshi so we could save Chiriko. "Onegai! Miboshi, take me! Take my body! I'm not needed as a Suzaku Seishi! I'm just a follower!" I could feel my body shake. I was shocked at the sacrifice I was making. "Onegai..."  
"Hm... you got power, huh?" Miboshi snickered. "Chiriko doesn't have power, I know that. And you do. You're the Animal Seishi of this pathetic group of suckers. Very well, then."  
"Mima, no!" Tasuki cried. But his plea came too late.  
I felt Miboshi entering my body. It hurt, it really did. It gave me a headache, but the pain cut short, because he was finally inside of me. I saw everybody, watched them, and I could also hear them.  
"Chiriko!" everybody exclaimed as Chiriko's body fell down to the floor.  
"He's okay, no da," Chichiri said. "Just unconscious."  
"But what about Mima?" Tasuki asked, tears coming down. "She's... she's..."  
"I took over her," I heard Miboshi say.  
'No!' I thought, over and over again. 'No! No! No!' But, finally, my voice came out of me, saying, "No!"  
"Shut up!" Miboshi yelled, pushing me away.  
"Mima!" Tamahome shouted.  
I forced my body to move, especially my mouth.  
"The sign on her cheek isn't gone, no da," Chichiri pointed out. "She's still there. She can't be manipulated easily, na no da!"  
Tasuki fell to his knees, and screamed out my name.  
"Die!" I heard my voice come out of my mouth, and I plunged the sharp point of Miboshi's gadget into my wrist.  
"Mima!" everybody yelled out.  
"You... don't... deserve to... live!" I was struggling to control my mouth, because Miboshi tried shutting me up.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Miboshi cried.   
Once again, I stabbed myself, but into right in the center of my stomach. "KEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed, feeling the pain.  
"Yamatte!" Miboshi ordered. "Yamatte, baka!"  
"No..." I said. "Leave... them... alone..."  
"You have... power, but..." Miboshi also had a hard time talking, because I eighty-five percent in control of my body now. "...You still can... control... your body..."  
I felt Miboshi leave my limp body, having me fall onto the ground and inside Chichiri's barrier.  
"Oh, God!" Tasuki instantly went to me. "Mima no baka! Why'd you do that? Baka!"  
I looked up at him, feeling the blood rush out of me. "Tas...uki..."  
"I'll heal her wounds," Mitsukake put his hand over my stomach, and I felt most of the pain go away. Then I felt the pain from my wrist disappear, too.  
"Mitsukake," I got up, and felt my stomach. I didn't feel any blood gushing out. "You... you healed me?"  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Arigatou," I thanked.  
I looked over, and saw Chiriko's unconscious body rise again, knowing that Miboshi took it over.  
"Shimatta," I cursed. "He's back in his body."  
Just then, we saw the monsters be ripped apart, and a young man with astonishing, attracting face appear and rescue Miaka. And not to forget to mention, his hot body, and awesome muscles. (AN: ^_~;;)  
"You son of a bitch, how'd you suddenly appear like that!" Miboshi cursed from Chiriko's body.  
"I've been here all along," the young, attractive man replied. "It's called teleportation. It's Byakko Seishi, Tokaki-sama's specialty."  
"Ahh, master!" Tamahome said in surprise.  
Tokaki teleported inside of Chichiri's barrier, carrying Miaka in his arms. "Damn, you always need looking after."  
"Hey, old man," Tasuki looked at Tokaki. "How could you get so young suddenly?"  
"I used my magic to make him look like how he did ninety years ago," we heard a woman reply. We turned and saw a young figure, who resembled the younger version of Subaru!  
"Oh, darling, you're so SEXY!" Tokaki drooled.  
"Leave Miaka to me," Subaru told Tamahome.  
I heard Miaka mumble something, and I was shocked! "Miaka, you're voice's back!"  
"You're the only one who can stop Seiryuu no Miko," Subaru told her. "For us, Byakko Seishi, and Tatara who died... stop her."  
"I won't let you!" Miboshi swore. "I'll kill every one of you!" We watched a black cloud surrounded Miboshi.  
"He's calling up a monster, no da," Chichiri warned. "It's the strongest of them, no da."  
"What the HELL is that?!" Tasuki cursed.  
"Everyone, run!" Tamahome shouted. We did as Tamahome told us, and started running for our lives from the stone hands of a stone monster Miboshi created.  
We all cried out Chiriko's name, begging him to wake up, and begging him to remember! But the monster attacked us again, and we all started to run.  
'Chiriko needs to wake up,' I thought. 'His weakness is putting the rest of us in jeapordy!'  
But Miaka, being the klutz she was, she fell behind. We all stopped, and watched as the monster was ready to pound her into smitherines, when the fist stopped inches away from Miaka.  
"Tasuki, look at that," I tugged on his sleeve and pointed at Miaka.  
"No, look at Chiriko," he told me.  
I did, and saw what completely shocked me. He did the same thing I did. which was stab himself in the arm.  
"Tasuki-san, please... I..." he struggled to say. "Burn me, KUDASAI!"  
"You..." Tasuki started.  
"Hurry! Otherwise... he'll get... everyone!" Chiriko interrupted.  
"The hell you say!" Tasuki shouted. "I can't do that!"  
"This kid can't stop me!" we heard Miboshi come back. The monster began walking towards us once more, but Chiriko struck himself right in the stomach, harder and deeper than I did. So hard, and so deep, that there was no way Miboshi could escape Chiriko's body.  
"Stop it, Chiriko!" I shouted. "Stop it! You'll kill yourself!"  
"I'll have to... to... get rid of... this evil," Chiriko stammered.  
"You're just a kid!" Miboshi yelled.  
"I... won't lose," Chiriko said. "Even with no symbol... I'm still a SUZAKU SEISHI!" Chiriko rose the weapon high up into the air, then screamed as he brought it down and deep into his chest.  
"CHIRIKOOOO!" I cried out, tears running down my face and dropping down onto the floor. Everybody around me gasped, watching Chiriko be the murderer his own self.  
"I won't let you get away!" Chiriko swore. "You'll die with me!"  
The beast started cracking, then finally broke into several pieces.  
Chiriko fell lightly down to the ground, his hands on his chest.  
"Chiriko..." Miaka mumbled.  
"Okay, I'll heal your wounds," Mitsukake said.  
"No, you can't," Chiriko said. "If you do that, the one inside of me... will be healed, too..."  
"Chiriko, you'll die!" Miaka reminded.  
"It's okay to go like this," Chiriko looked at Miaka. "Everybody, please forgive me. I couldn't help you..."  
"What're you saying?" Tamahome asked. "You just saved ALL of us!"  
"He's right," Tasuki agreed. "You're not worthless."  
I placed my hand on Chiriko's forehead. "Chiriko, onegai... don't die on us... onegai..."  
"Mi-ima..." Chiriko looked at me. "We never knew each other well." Then he turned to Miaka. "Miaka-san, you need to get going. You have to stop Seiryuu no Miko."  
"Demo...!" Miaka began.  
"That's why you need to go on ahead," Subaru said. "Do you want to waste what this boy did?"  
"Please, go ahead, Miaka-san," Chiriko pleaded. "Tasuki-san, Mitsukake-san, Mima-san... don't worry about me, and go ahead."  
"You'll be lonely, and I'll stay with you," Mitsukake insisted.  
Chiriko began to sweat, breathing heavily, in intense pain. "Taiitsukun gave me that scroll... Take it and pretend it's me... with you!"  
"You're a fucking strong guy!" Tasuki screamed. "Never seen such a cool guy..." He bowed his head down.  
Chiriko gasped in pain, and his final words were, "Arigatou, minna..." And then we saw his eyes close, and rest in peace.  
"CHIRIKOOOOOO!" Tasuki cried. 


	30. Powerless, But Hopeful

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 30*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
  
"We must... get up onto the rooftop where the others are... Hurry!" I grabbed Tasuki's hand, and Mitsukake followed me. I searched for Miaka and Tamahome's chi to guide me.  
In no time, we were on the roof. Chichiri's kasa was glowing like before.  
"Everyone, hurry! We must return to Konan, no da!" Chichiri instructed. We jumped into the kasa, and returned to Konan.  
  
I woke up in a bed, looking around. No doubt, I was in my room back in Konan. Everything looked very familiar.  
"Oh, yeah," I thought out loud. "We were watching Yui summon Seiryuu, but now we're back in Konan, good as ever." I looked in the mirror across from my bed, but then I felt like I lost something inside of me. "N-nani?"  
I got out of bed, and looked into the mirror. My character was no longer red turning gold. It was just plain gold, and nothing else.   
"My powers... they feel like they're... gone," I said, examining my character more closely.  
I closed my eyes and tried thinking of the tiger, and becoming it, but I felt nothing. Not even when I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror, that I saw my human reflection.  
I ran out into the hallway, looking for Tasuki. But I saw him run into Miaka's room, screaming out, "Tamahome, take your best shot at me!"  
"Tasuki!" I called out. I ran to where he was, and saw Tamahome getting ready to take a blast at Tasuki.  
"Toriya!" Tamahome chanted, and put his wrists together, palms facing Tasuki. We all expected a chi blast, but nothing came.  
"Doshite?" I stared at him.  
"Mima, do you feel a loss, too?" Tasuki turned to face me.  
"H-hai," I frowned.  
Chichiri and Mitsukake came up to us.  
"Tamahome, your ogre symbol's gone," Miaka noted.  
"I figured that much, na no da," Chichiri said. "No matter how hard we try, we can't use our magic, na no da."  
"N-nani!?" we all exclaimed. "But... doshite!"  
"My character disappeared, too," Tasuki said, then looked at me. "But why does that character still appear on your face?"  
"It's not red anymore. It's only gold," I answered. "I think the red was there because of my powers."  
"Let's talk to Hotohori-sama," Chichiri suggested.  
We all headed to see the Emperor Hotohori, to ask what was going on.  
"I've felt my power leave suddenly," Tamahome said.  
"We're not Seishi anymore," Hotohori explained. "We've become ordinary people."  
"Wasn't I ordinary in the beginning?" I grumbled, coming from Miaka's world and every bit.  
"No, not really. Suzaku, himself, disappeared," Hotohori continued on. "More likely, Suzaku was sealed off."  
"But how can a God be sealed off?" I questioned.  
"I see..." Tamahome said. "Nuriko..."  
"We, Konan, have decided to fight Kutou," Hotohori announced.  
"What!?" I cried. "But, Hotohori-sama! We are ordinary people now. We might lose to Kutou!"  
"We've counted on the power of Suzaku too much," Hotohori said. "We're spoiled by Miko's power. We didn't put out enough of our own effort. The outlook isn't good, but we'll give it all we've got."  
"Oh, is that it," I mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
But, just then, we were interrupted by Tasuki and Tamahome's screaming. They busted through the door.  
"NURIKO'S HAUNTING US!" Tasuki complained, wailing around his arms and legs.  
"CHICHIRI, START CHANTING!" Tamahome pointed at Chichiri. "PUT HIM IN PEACE!"  
I started screaming too, wailing my arms along with them.  
"NANI YO?!" I cried. "WHY IS NURIKO HAUNTING US!" I jumped and screamed, along with Tamahome and Tasuki when we turned to see that the door opened to reveal a person who looked exactly like Nuriko!  
"Oh my SUZAKU!" I cried. "NURIKO!" I clung onto Tasuki, shaking my head, closing my eyes. "Keep him away! Keep him AWAY!"  
Miaka looked at the person, and then said, "N-Nuriko?" Then she began running towards him, screaming that he's alive, hugging him to death. But then she stopped, and look at his chest. "B-breasts?"  
"M-Miaka," Hotohori sweat dropped. "This is not Nuriko. She's my Empress."  
"Empress?" Miaka repeated.  
"Eh?" Tamahome, Tasuki, and I blinked.  
"I'm Houki," the Nuriko-look-alike introduced herself.  
"Pleased, pleased. I'm Yuuki Miaka," Miaka bowed.  
"I was very amazed to meet Houki," Hotohori said. "She looks very similar to Nuriko."  
I muttered under my breath, my arms crossed in front of my chest, "Probably is Nuriko, but just with breast implants."  
"Now I realize I felt Nuriko's chi when he died," Hotohori rambled on. "I guess Nuriko brought us together."  
'Oh, that's right,' I thought. 'Nuriko wanted Hotohori to find somebody who was like him.'  
"Next is your turn, Miaka," Hotohori said. "He's not a Suzaku Seishi anymore. You're not Suzaku no Miko anymore. You can have a wedding whenever you want."  
A servant of Hotohori interrupted our conversation, "Emperor, Kutou country has finally made their move on us! One of our units is in battle on the border! Their army is three times the size of Konan's!"  
"They're finally coming," Tamahome smacked his fist into his palm. "Alright, we'll fight, too."  
"Tama?" I asked.  
"Suzaku and the characters have disappeared, but we're always Seishi," Tamahome continued.   
"Me too!" Miaka said. "I'll go too! I'm still a Miko!"  
"Alright then, let's do it!" Tasuki cheered.  
"Yeah!" we all agreed.  
  
Later that night, I snuck into Tasuki's room, wearing my red pajama shorts and tanktop.  
I sat on Tasuki's bed, looking down at him. 'He looks like a little boy when he sleeps,' I smiled, removing his hair that covered his face.  
Slowly, his eyes opened and looked at me. But then, he freaked out, pulling the blanket around him. "You... ecchi, leech, hentai!"  
"Nani yo?!?" I smacked him across the head. "I just wanted to see you!"  
"Sure, sure," Tasuki sat back down on the bed. "You were going to put the moves on me, weren't you!"  
"Shut up!" I yelled, getting up, but Tasuki put his arms around me and brought me back down.  
"Don't go," Tasuki pleaded. "Kudasai... don't go."  
I placed my hand on his, and turned my head slightly so I could see some of him. "Tasuki... I came here to tell you that I... I feel the same way you do."  
He let go of me and I turned around. Then he said, "You do?"  
"Yes, I do." I pulled his face close to mine and placed my lips on his. I licked his lips, then parted them with my tongue, and slid it into his mouth. It was my third kiss I've ever experienced, the first with Koji, and the last two with Tasuki.  
He laid me down on his bed, me on bottom, him on top. We merged into a more of a fiery, intense, and hard kiss. Our lips pressed harder together, the butterflies in my stomach multiplying.  
I ran my tongue against the roof of his mouth, while I ran my fingers through his soft, but outrageous hair, and moved my right leg inbetween his two legs. Our tongues slid against each other, but went back to teasing. He slowly slid his hands down the sides of my body, his left taking my right hand, and his right sliding back up to cup my cheek. His tongue played with mine, and once in awhile, he would suck on it, causing me to shiver with delight.  
We both pulled away at the same time, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.  
"Mima..." he whispered. "Ashiteru... Ashiteru." He went to kiss me again, but more romantic and more lovingly, with just the touch of our tongues. But as the kiss went by, it became more playful and harder than the one before. Even longer.  
I spent the rest of the night in Tasuki's room.  
  
The next morning, the two of us woke up rather early. But Tasuki woke up earlier than I did. He was already putting on his clothes and armor for the war.  
"Tasuki," I interrupted his busy thinking.  
"Oh, Mima," he turned to me and sat on the bed. "Wo ai ni, Mima." He kissed me on the lips, but it wasn't like last night's.  
"I love you too, Tasuki," I smiled at him.  
"But today, something wrong happened. I have to find Tamahome," he left the room.  
"Oh, Tasuki...!" I reached my hand out to him, but put it back down. I left his room, too, and headed to mine.  
I got dressed into black pants and a red shirt that the sleeves ended at my elbows. I looked in the mirror, brushing my hair, then put it up in a ponytail.  
"Tamahome! Tamahome!" I heard Tasuki calling.  
"Man," I sighed, "fangboy is really loud, you know?"  
And then, "What the fuck are you DOING in an emergeny?!"  
Chichiri came into my room, saying, "Mima, we must go, no da."  
I looked at him hard, then said, "Yes."  
  
We rode on the horses, me riding on my own, for once. 'I'm going to war,' I thought. 'And I don't know how to fight without being in the form of an animal. I'm going to die quickly.' I looked over at everyone, and they all seemed so sure of everything, but they had hard expressions on their faces.  
Then I glanced over at Miaka, who glanced over at me. She seemed scared, like I did, but ready to fight.  
"That cloud, na no da," Chichiri announced.  
We saw a bolt of lightening strike the ground, and instantly Miaka said, "Soi!"  
"Great!" Tamahome complained. "It's wiping Konan out!"  
I spotted the Seiryuu Seishi. They were on their horses, facing us.  
Nakago created a chi in his palm, and blasted it at Tamahome and Miaka. But Tamahome took the Deity sword and tried collecting it, but it took so much power that he fell off the horse, dropping the sword yards away.  
Miaka got off and went to help Tamahome.  
Then I noticed that Tasuki got off his horse and took the Deity sword, and threw it straight at Nakago. But to Tasuki's doubts, Soi jumped in the way and took the hit.  
"Shit!" Tasuki cursed.  
A ball of light came up from above us, and I saw Yui being engulfed by it.  
"What is she doing?" I looked up at her, along with Miaka and Tamahome.   
Then I heard her say, "Please send Miaka, her friend..." She looked at me, "...and I back to our world. Keep them sealed from the book forever." Shocked looks appeared on our faces.  
Blue light surrounded Miaka and Yui, including me. The scenery around us started to disappear.  
"Yatta..." I muttered, looking at Tasuki. "This can't be... I love Tasuki... I can't leave him!"  
I saw him looking back at me, his eyes wide.  
Before everything disappeared before my eyes, I cried out to him, "TASUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 


	31. Boy of Reality

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
'Future Shock' is a dance team.  
---  
  
~*Chapter 31*~  
Sunday, August 4, 2002  
-&-  
Monday, August 5, 2002  
  
I woke up in a classroom that I've been in before, and I recognized it as the ninth grade class. I darted my eyes around, and saw Miaka.  
"Miaka, you're here!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, but... we left everybody," she said, sadly. "We left Tamahome... Tamahome was..."  
But we were interrupted by heavy breathing. We looked where it came from, and who was lying beside us was Tamahome!  
"Tamahome!" Miaka cried out. She went down to the floor where Tamahome was. "How? How did Tamahome get here? In the real world?"  
I stood up, looking over her shoulder and at Tamahome. "Impossible. He came out of the book?"  
"Mima, what do we do?" she asked, but neither of us took our eyes off of Tamahome. "How do we handle this? We can't just live here at school!"  
"Take him to your place, Miaka," I told her. "We need to get him out of here, and figure out how to get him back home."  
"Oh, I know!" Miaka went to the phone that was in the classroom and dialed her phone number.  
"Oniichan?" She said.  
Silence.  
"Please pick us up. We're here at my school."  
More silence.  
"As in Mima, Tamahome and I."  
I sure heard her brother yell out, "TAMAHOME?!?!"  
"Just pick us up!" Miaka cried out, and hung up the phone.  
  
Not a moment later, we were picked up by Keisuke, Miaka's older brother. We were brought to Miaka's home, and Keisuke changed Tamahome into some pajama's.  
We sat around him, looking at him, when Keisuke kept poking him with a ruler.  
"I can't a believe," Keisuke started, still poking at Tamahome, "a character from a book came out."  
"You should know!" Miaka barked. "Weren't you the one that got him here, Oniichan?"  
"Say, how did you get back from the book?" he asked, finally stopped poking at the poor, unconscious boy.  
"Yui-chan called Seiryuu," Miaka replied, a troubled expression. "She probably wished to send Mima and I back. She wanted to seperate Tamahome and I."  
Miaka and Keisuke walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving me to watch over Tamahome.  
"How about Yui-chan?" I heard Keisuke asking.  
"How'd you know about all this?" Miaka asked back. "The Shijin Tenchi Sho?"  
"As you know it," Keisuke replied. "Since the day before yesterday, your Niichan's beeing going through hell."  
I watched over Tamahome for an hour until he finally woke. He got up, and looked around.  
"N-nani...?" he looked at me. "Where am I?"  
"In my world," I replied, with a sad look.  
"Where's Miaka?" he asked.  
"She's somewhere with her brother," I answered. I watch him get up and face the blinds, and then switch the thing that opened them. He fell back when he saw the city of Toko, and tripped over the bed. Miaka and Keisuke came through the door.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome exclaimed, and took Miaka by the shoulders. "What is all this? Where is everbody? Where's Tasuki? And that bastard, Nakago?!"  
"Tamahome, calm down," Miaka told him. "You're in my home. Tamahome, when I got pulled back, you were, too."  
"Y-your world?!" he repeated, then let go of her. "I've got to go back. I've gotta hurry back! Chichiri, the others, and Konan Country are in trouble! Miaka, Mima, get ready to go back!"  
"Wait!" Miaka said.   
But Keisuke pushed Miaka out of the way and put his hands on Tamahome's shoulders. "Hi, Tamahome-kun! Welcome to our world! I'm Miaka's brother, Yuuki Keisuke! I'm happy to meet you! You're more handsome than I imagined."  
I smacked him on the head with the same ruler he was poking Tamahome with earlier. "Calm down, moron. Tamahome's still human, you know." But as soon as I said that, I had to question what I told Keisuke. 'Is Tamahome human, at all? Is he real?' I thought.  
But then Keisuke went all serious, "I know you're worried about Tasuki-kun and the others. Sorry, there's nothing you could do even if you could get back. You've crossed over time and space and are in the other world now. We have to find out first how you got through." But then Miaka's insane brother got a call, so he had to take it.  
"Ne, Tamahome, how did you get here?" Miaka asked, sitting down next to Tamahome.  
"When it happened, you were disappearing into a blue light," he explained. "I didn't want you to go anywhere without me. I felt so strongly about it, I held on to you." Tamahome turned around and looked out the window. "I see. So this is the world where you two were born, huh?"  
I sat on the floor, hugging my knees, thinking, 'Why didn't Tasuki come, too? I miss him. I need him here with me... And after last night...' I got up and left the room, leaving Miaka and Tamahome alone.  
Keisuke came up to me, looking deeply upset.  
"Doshite, Keisuke?" I asked.  
"Bad news," he said. "Our world is in the book. Every action that we do, is appearing in the book."  
"Shimatta," I said beneath my breath. "It's because a character from the book is here, isn't it? Because of Tamahome?"  
He nodded. "Tetsuya read off a paragraph from the book. It says that a new darkness is crossing time and space, bringing its evil chi of a Deity, to take over the world."  
I bit my lip. "What should we do?"  
"You could stay here for a bit, because we need you. You're a Suzaku Seishi, right?" He examined my character on my cheek.  
I nodded.  
"Then you need to be here. And the rest... we need to save our world from that darkness."  
  
The next morning after waking up in Miaka's room, I saw that she wasn't in the same bed as I was. (We were sharing her bed since neither of us wanted to be on the floor.) Then she came into her room, telling me that we should eat breakfast.  
"Okay," I got up and went to the kitchen table, peering into Keisuke's room. Tamahome was sitting on the bed, looking at everything. I decided to leave him alone.  
"Ooh, pancakes!" I exclaimed, and quickly sat down at the table and gulped them down. Keisuke lead Tamahome into the kitchen, and sat down at the table with me.  
Tamahome pointed at the television. "What's that?"  
"That's a TV," Keisuke replied, and picked up the remote control. "If you use the remote control like this..." he pressed a button, and Tamahome put his face up to the TV.  
"Ah! There's a bunch of people in this box!" he exclaimed. Miaka interrupted their enjoyment by saying their food was ready, but they sweat dropped and returned to the TV.  
"Food is READY!" Miaka yelled, but then looked at me. "Want any, Mima?"  
"I'm full, I ate the pancakes," I replied, smiling. 'Thank Suzaku I did eat the pancakes,' I thought, sighing.  
"Keisuke, so you don't know how to get me back in my world?" Tamahome asked.  
"Ah, that's not right," Keisuke said. "Um..."  
"Oniichan," Miaka interrupted.  
"Actually, today I'll be seeing Tetsuya in Shibuya," I heard Keisuke whisper. "He's bringing the Shijin Tenchi Sho. If we explain carefully, we can soften the shock. And we ought to take him somewhere nice to eat, too. We don't want him believing our world's food tastes like this."  
I laughed.  
After we ate, Keisuke got Tamahome to dress up. Miaka and I waited for like, an hour, until Keisuke finally came out.  
"I did it, Miaka! I did it!" Keisuke had a scary face on.  
"What's with the stupid, kooky face, Keisuke?" I glared.  
"Shuddup," Keisuke complained. But then, the door opened behind us, and out came Tamahome, looking handsome, and....HOT!  
Miaka and I began to drool, but then she smacked me.  
"Ow!" I complained.  
"What are YOU drooling at?" she said.  
  
We rode on the train, but Tamahome was such an embarressment! He kept looking out the window, complaining that this 'wagon' was really fast.  
"It's not a wagon, Tamahome," Miaka explained, for the last time. "He's such a kid."  
"He can't he help it," I said. "He's used to Ancient China."  
"Yeah," Keisuke agreed, "twenty centuries must be quite a culture shock."  
I raised an eyebrow. "You got that from 'Future Shock,' didn't you?"  
He sweat dropped. 


	32. Is It True?

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 32*~  
Monday, August 5, 2002  
  
Keisuke said we had some time to kill before we were to meet up with this Tetsuya figure, so we strolled around the city and went through the mall. Tamahome was embarressing us quite a lot, because he was so fascinated about everything! But he was so afraid to go down the escalators, that he refused to go on them, while everybody else stared at him as if he were crazy.  
We decided to go bowling, and Keisuke, Miaka, and I all got one or two strikes. Tamahome just kept getting a gutter ball. But at the end of the game, and to our surprise, Miaka won!   
After our game of bowling, we decided to eat at a restaurant.  
"Where's Keisuke?" Tamahome asked.  
"He went to make a phone call," Miaka replied.  
"Say, Tama," I said, "how long do you think you're going to stay here? Because I know you need to get back to your world."  
Tamahome shrugged, but Miaka just stared at me.  
We looked over to where Keisuke was making a phone call, and he motioned for us to go over.   
"What is it?" Miaka asked.  
"Well," Keisuke sighed, "listen and stay calm. If we open the Shijin Tenchi Sho again, Tamahome'll be able to go back there, but you two won't be able to return into the book."  
I looked down at the floor, thinking of Tasuki. "We can't?" Tears began to well up in my eyes. 'No Tasuki...? But... why?' I thought, miserably.  
"What're you trying to say, Oniichan?" Miaka asked, trying to make sure she heard him correctly.  
"Yui's second wish to Seiryuu prevents you from going back into the book," Keisuke answered.   
"That's not true!" Miaka exclaimed. "I... but... Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Hotohori are fighting in a war! It's not true!"  
I took a hold of Keisuke's jacket, a flick of fury must be showing in my emerald eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Keisuke!? Tell me it's not true!" I cried, my voice trembling. "I have to see Tasuki again! I have to!"  
Keisuke took my hands, and slowly pulled them off his jacket. "It's hard on both of you, I know, but be realistic," Keisuke said, calmly. "You're no longer Suzaku no Miko of the Shijin Tenchi Sho, and Mima, you no longer have the powers of a Suzaku Seishi, regardless of that character on you."  
I touched the gold design on my face, running my fingers along it.  
"You're an examinee, a ninth grader, existing in the real world, Miaka," Keisuke continued.  
"No, it's too cruel," Miaka said, sadly. "I can't see them ever again? Is that really true?"  
"I'm not really sure yet," Keisuke said. "But the problem is Tamahome."  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Why's that?" Miaka faced her brother in the face.  
"I have an idea he can't live in the real world," Keisuke replied, "because he's a resident of a two-dimensional world."  
"That's a lie!" I accused. "Look at him! Look at Tamahome!" I motioned my hand towards the Suzaku Seishi. "He looks three-dimensional right now, doesn't he? And he did in the book, isn't that right, Miaka? Keisuke, stop lying!" I shook with anger, not believing that we can't see the others ever again, and also with the fact that Miaka and Tamahome's love was at stake.  
"Calm down, Mima," Miaka put her hand on my shoulder, making me relax.  
"I think he'll have to go back to the Shijin Tenchi Sho," Keisuke looked away from us and down at the floor. "He'll probably choose to do so."  
Miaka turned away and leaned against a railing next to us.  
"Miaka?" Keisuke asked.  
"No," Miaka muttered, choking in between light sobs. "It can't be this way. It's not fair."  
I bit my lip, trying to control my own tears. "Miaka..."  
She turned around to face Keisuke. "Doshite! No, seperate from Tamahome? Yatta!"  
"Miaka, listen to me," Keisuke said. "You're a real person. Didn't you notice? He hasn't got a shadow."  
I lowered my eyes, then closed them, feeling the anger and frustration build inside of me. 'So Tasuki's not a real person either, huh?' I thought. 'And if Tasuki came here, he wouldn't have a shadow either? He and I would have to seperate, just like Miaka and Tamahome will?  
'No! Miaka and Tamahome won't seperate! They'll be together forever! And then Tasuki and I will be, too! Demo... demo... (But... but...)!' My thoughts bugged me, every last thought that swam around. I wanted to be with Tasuki. Our feelings didn't really show or were acknowledged because we were too busy fighting for our lives and finding the Shinzahos... but now that we had time to talk and express our feelings, I really wanted to be with him. I really wanted to be with that stupid, hotheaded bandit.  
I heard Keisuke ramble on, "He doesn't exist, Miaka. He was created for the book."  
We heard footsteps, and turned to see Tamahome, obviously shocked.  
"Tamahome," Miaka said, "you heard?"  
"What's this about?" Tamahome asked. "I was created? It's a joke, right, Miaka? Yui tried telling me. I don't exist? I'm not a living person like you? Not just me, but Tasuki and Chichiri, too?"  
I flinched, hearing Tasuki's name.  
"My father and my siblings, too?" Tamahome kept asking. "Our entire world? Everyone was created for the book?!" And with that, he ran and left us, not believing a single word we were saying.  
"Tamahome!" Miaka chased after him.  
I was going to as well, but bumped into another eighteen year old.  
"Gomenasai," I apologized.  
"Tetsuya?" Keisuke said, stepping up to him.  
"Keisuke?" the man said, I guessed, was Tetsuya.  
"We'll talk later," Keisuke told him. "Mima, you look for Miaka down at the train tracks. Tetsuya and I will look for her up and down the streets and alley."  
"That's Mima?" Tetsuya pointed at me. "Wow, she's beautiful for a fourteen year old!"  
I raised and eyebrow, and Keisuke glared at him. But then I said, "Okay, I'm going to find her." I didn't know which tracks Keisuke was talking about, but when I was running down the stairs of the restaurant and saw Suboshi sitting behind a tree, I instantly headed over there.  
I ran across the streets, making cars stop and people cursing at me. "Miaka!" I called. "Miaka!" I jumped down from a ledge and landed next to Miaka, facing Yui and Suboshi. "Miaka, what's going on...?"  
Yui looked at me hard, and then in a jiffy, she remembered me. "Oh, that's another of your Suzaku Seishi, isn't she, Miaka?" Yui asked, coldly. "I suppose she was sucked into the book, too? Or is she from the book?" She grinned.  
I glared at her, clenching my fists. "Why you...!"  
"Yui, why are you doing this?" Miaka interrupted.  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Yui answered. "I won't allow you and Tamahome to be happy. You can't return to the book. All I need now is for Tamahome to disappear."  
"But, Yui! Won't you listen to me?" Miaka took a step towards her, but I saw Suboshi throw some deadly ball at Miaka, hoping to make a hit at her.  
Before he could, I jumped in front of Miaka, and took the shot. The ball smacked against my leg, scratching off some of my skin, but causing very little pain. "That hurt," I said, sounding sarcastic.  
"Don't get any closer to Yui-sama!" Suboshi exclaimed. "Before I take care of Tamahome, you're first, Suzaku no Miko. And then you, Suzaku Seishi."  
"Over my dead body!" I exclaimed.  
"Gladly," Suboshi grinned.  
Miaka took a hold of my wrist and pulled me, sending me to face her. She got my feet moving, and instantly, we started running away.  
"Run!" Miaka cried, not looking behind her to see me.  
"Wait!" I heard Suboshi cry, but I didn't stop and turn to look. I just followed Miaka, and I knew I couldn't do anything because all of my powers were gone.  
Just then, I felt something inside of me die, causing me to almost stumble and fall. My legs did slightly give away, causing me to slow down, but I quickly picked myself up before Suboshi could catch up with me. 'Mitsukake,' I thought. 'He didn't...' But I had no time to think that. I had to protect Miaka from Suboshi!  
We ran through crowds, calling out for Tamahome. He didn't seem to appear anywhere. And people became startled when Suboshi came crashing through behind us.  
"Tamahome!" I called, still running. 'God, my legs and chest are beginning to hurt so much...' I thought. 'Tamahome, where are you?'  
Then, I screamed, "TAMAHOME!!!"  
I began to feel my legs shake, and I saw Miaka fall. As I started to run past her, I quickly picked her up and kept on running away from Suboshi. 'Suzaku, please!' I thought. 'Please, help me escape from this Seiryuu Seishi! Onegai... onegai!'  
"Mima?" Miaka looked up at me, but I ignored her. I just did my best to protect her from Suboshi.  
But I felt a rope surround me, causing me to drop Miaka. "Shit!" I cursed.  
"You're causing me trouble, you stupid animal," Suboshi said. "Yui-sama did told me not to kill you. She's very kind-hearted. But she didn't tell me to not kill you." I looked up at him, not being able to move.  
I stuck my tongue out at him, "Kiss my brown, round, and beautiful ass, yoyo boy!"  
"That's it!" Suboshi began to choke me with one hand, grabbing a hold of Miaka's neck and choking her, too, with the other. I heard cars honking, and Suboshi turned to look where the racket was coming from. I looked over too, and saw Tamahome.  
"Get your hands off of them," Tamahome said. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF NOW, SUBOSHI!"  
Suboshi let his guard down, and he took his hands off of us. I got up, freeing myself from the rope, while Miaka pushed the Seiryuu Seishi down and ran towards Keisuke and Tetsuya.  
"Mima, come over here," Tamahome instructed, and I did so. "We're taking this bullshit-filled bastard down."  
We faced Suboshi, the only thought in our heads were to kill him. He can't be forgiven for touching Miaka.  
"Miaka, I'm sorry," Tamahome apologized. "I didn't know. You knew, yet you loved me anyway. You love me, who's just a character in a book. Now I know that Seishi exist for a Miko. It's the real purpose of my birth. When you appeared in our world, our lives began from that point. I finally know, to live for you, my life, everything in my world. The sky, the earth, everything. I'm your property. So, I won't lose who I am. I have nothing to fear. I'll just love you." 


	33. Please Find Happiness

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 33*~  
Monday, August 5, 2002  
-&-  
Tuesday, August 6, 2002  
  
Suboshi sent his ryuuseisuii (AN: The 'ryuuseisui' are Suboshi's weapons, the little ball thingies.) at Tamahome and I, but we dodged it, one almost hitting my gut, the other almost hitting Tamahome's face.  
I watched Suboshi floot in the air, then throw the ryuusei right back at Tamahome. Luckily, Tamahome still had his gymnast skills, so he jumped out of its way. Suboshi aimed one at me, but I just moved my head slightly, the ball just grazing my hair, cutting off strands.  
"Shimatta," I cursed, "Suboshi is one tough cookie."  
"Don't escape so much, Suzaku Seishi!" Suboshi said, twirling around his ryuusei.  
"Stop!" I heard Miaka cry. "You'll both be killed!"  
Suboshi sent his ryuuseisui at Tamahome, but Tamahome just blocked it with his arms. Then he flipped over and kicked Suboshi right in the face, knocking him down, sending him sliding across the floor and at people's feets.  
"Mima, make a run for it!" Tamahome said, and I followed him out of the big crowd and out onto the streets.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, running alongside with him.  
"Just follow me!" Tamahome replied. When we were right by a glass window, a ball just barely passed me and Tamahome, running into the glass and breaking it. We took one look at it, and began running once again.  
I saw Suboshi, Miaka, Keisuke, and Tetsuya up ahead, the Seiryuu Seishi's back facing us.  
"Suboshi!" Tamahome cried.  
I could hear the ryuuseisui right behind me, so I started pumping my legs faster.  
Suboshi aimed another ryuuseisui at us, but Tamahome and I dodged it, and ran towards Suboshi. I saw Tamahome jump over him, so I did, too. We landed behind Suboshi, and as we expected, Suboshi's ryuuseisui went straight through his chest, and out his back.  
He fell down, clutching the blue ribbon that must have belonged to Yui. Then Suboshi's body disappeared right before our eyes.  
"Tamahome, Mima, are you two okay?" Miaka asked.  
"I'm fine, but..." I looked over at Tamahome, but, unlike me, he landed on his back. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." I winced.  
Tamahome got up, Miaka instantly went to his aid, holding him.  
"Are you okay, Tamahome?" Miaka asked. "Tamahome?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Tamahome replied, holding his head. "But I'm sorry about running out like that, Miaka. I understand now that-"  
Miaka put her fingers to his lips to quiet him. "It's okay, Tamahome. It's okay."  
  
Back at Miaka's apartment, I was takiing a shower while Keisuke, Miaka, Tetsuya, and Tamahome gathered around in the living room. But while I was ready to get out, my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. Inside of me, I felt another thing at loss, like something died.  
'Nani...?' I thought. 'What...? I felt a similar feeling earlier.' I got out of the shower and dried myself off, then put on a jean skirt and white tank top. I walked out of the room and saw Miaka and Keisuke looking over Tamahome.  
"He looks badly hurt," I said, having Keisuke and Miaka turn to look at me.  
"Miaka, Mima," Tetsuya called. "I need to talk to the two of you."  
We turned around and walked towards Tetsuya. I just kept staring at the ground, deeply upset. He lead us into a room, and closed the door.  
"It's the Shijin Tenchi Sho, you know?" Tetsuya handed Miaka the book. "Something just happened in it. Mitsukake has died, and now Hotohori's dying."  
Our eyes widened, and then a wave of sadness overcame us. 'It felt like we're losing everybody and everything', I thought, angrily. ' First Yui, then Nuriko, Shinzaho, Chiriko, and now Mitsukake and Hotohori! What were we going to lose next? Tasuki, Chichiri, Koji, Tamahome...?' I shook my head, trying to shake away those disturbing thoughts.  
Miaka took the book from Tetsuya's hands, opening it.  
"You think maybe your voice can get through, to talk to Hotohori?" Tetsuya asked.  
"Mitsukake, Hotohori?" Miaka started to say. "Hotohori...?"  
We waited for Hotohori's voice, then Miaka started to talk again. "Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri... it's me! Miaka!"  
"It's you, Miaka!" I heard Tasuki exclaim from the book. "What's keeping you?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Miaka apologized. "I'm unable to return. I can't return!"  
"Miaka, Kutou went back. Konan is safe," Hotohori said.  
I sighed, happy that Konan was safe and sound. But Hotohori, Konan's caring leader, was dying.   
"But one thing remains," Hotohori continued. "I couldn't stop him."  
"Him, who's him?" I asked. "Hotohori!"  
"Mima," I heard Tasuki and Chichiri say.  
"Tell Tamahome," Hotohori took a heavy breath, "to promise me he'll kill him."  
"Hotohori! Don't talk, no da!" Chichiri told him.  
"Hotohori, no! Don't die!" Miaka shouted.  
"Hang in there, Hotohori! Please!" I began to cry, memories of the Emperor of Konan flooding my mind. "Hotohori, onegai! Don't die on us! Onegai!"  
"Because... because of Houki!" Miaka said.  
"Yes, that's true," Hotohori said. "Houki's waiting for me, and my child to be. But until I see the baby's face, I won't die."  
Miaka fell back, but the wall held her up. Tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Yes, that's right. Because it's yours, the child will be beautiful."  
I leaned against the wall across from her, then slid down til I reached the ground. I had a dazed look in my eyes, and I just stared at the ceiling.  
"Miaka, one day we'll all be together again," Hotohori promised. "We'll cross time and space for sure. I was happy being with all of you. Miaka, I loved you... please find happiness."  
I remembered the times of Hotohori, when we were gathering the Suzaku Seishi. I wished I spoke to him more often, and spent precious time with him. But, the short moments I did spend with, I cherished them from now on.  
"Hotohori," Miaka fell down to her knees. "You said you wouldn't die. You said you wouldn't die, didn't you? You LIAR!" 


	34. Divine Love

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 34*~  
Tuesday, August 6, 2002  
  
"Why?" Miaka asked. "Why is everyone...?"  
I didn't feel good. Losing four wonderful people, and then the one I love, Tasuki was too much for me. It was just too much...  
"Suzaku, if only I'd been able to Suzaku!" Miaka cried.   
"No," Tetsuya interrupted. We both looked up at him. "It's a good thing you couldn't call Suzaku."  
"How can you say that?" I looked at Keisuke's friend, probably not going to be able to stand what he will say next.  
"Listen," he said. "Being a Miko and calling and animal god means your life will be taken by the God. If your friends make that one last wish, she could very well be completely consumed."  
"Then two thirds of her are already devoured?" I asked, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand, and sniffling.  
"Miaka," I heard Miaka's mom call, "Yui's on the phone."  
"What can she possbily want now?" I got up, following Miaka to the phone.  
Miaka turned the volume loud enough so I could hear what Yui was saying.  
"Miaka, are you safe?" Yui asked. "Where's Suboshi?"  
'Why should she care about Miaka's safety?' I thought. 'She wants Miaka to be miserable.'  
Miaka replied, flatly, "Dead."  
I heard Yui gasp.  
"Yui, let's stop all this," Miaka suggested. "Why don't we talk it out? Okay?"  
"Tomorrow, I'll be at school," Yui said. "Are you going?" Then she hung up on her.  
"Yu...!" Miaka stopped, then hung up the phone, looking at me.  
"Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked.  
Miaka stared at me. "Come with me, please."  
I nodded.  
  
I called at my place last night, ready for the yelling from my parents. But to my relief, my parents were on vacation on the other side of town. They left a message saying I could stay at whoever's home, as long as I'm safe. So I spent the night at Miaka's house, again.  
The next morning, I dressed into my school uniform, and walked with Miaka to school. We just walked in complete silence.  
As we entered the school building, some of my friend's came up to me.  
'It's been so long since I've seen them,' I thought. 'I miss them terribly.'  
"Mima!" Kuloui, my friend, and the beautiful foreign exchange student from Hawaii, USA ran up to me.   
"Oh, Miaka, I'll catch up with you in a minute, 'kay?" I said.  
"Please, do hurry," Miaka said, sadly. "Please."  
I nodded, then faced Kuloui, who led the whole pack of my friends.  
"We leave you alone for one weekend, and you deceive us for a ninth grader?" Kuloui scolded, grinning.  
"Sorry, Kuloui," I forced a smile, but the sadness inside of me made me try too hard to smile. It completely ate me.  
"How did you start hanging out with ninth graders anyway, Mima?" Ikusa asked. She was the most rebellious one out of us. She was also my best friend, and we were very much alike. The only difference was that I wasn't as hardcore as her, and I just wanted to be different from everybody.  
Boy, my wish sure came true. I really was different from everybody in this world.  
"Oh, and cool tattoo," Ikusa grinned. "Your parents are going to freak."  
I remembered my character, and put my fingers up to where it was.  
"We have a test today," Shimo reminded, who was Ikusa's twin sister. She was sporty, but feminine and sophisticated, and also very smart. "Remember? Did you study at all?"  
"Test...?" I asked.  
"You forgot? Boy, I can't cheat off of you then," Ikusa sighed, putting her hands behind her head.  
"Truth is, I've really been gone for six months, or maybe a year, than really just two days of being around ninth graders like Miaka," I wanted to say. "So, what am I going to do?"  
But what I really said was, "Yeah, true. But I got to go. Ja!" I realized how much I've changed in the 'two days' I've been gone. When my pack approached me, I barely recognized them at all. I didn't even feel comfortable being with them!  
I looked inside of the building and saw Miaka waiting for me. I caught up with her.  
"Sorry, my friends held me back," I apologized.  
"It's okay," Miaka insisted.  
"Miaka," I heard someone call. We turned, and saw Yui. "Follow me." We followed her up to the balcony of our school building. She turned to face us, and asked if she could sit down. She was tired.  
Miaka pulled out the ribbon Suboshi was holding when we killed him. "Suboshi was holding this while he was dying."  
Yui took it from her. "Who's the other girl?"  
"One of my Suzaku Seishi," Miaka replied.  
"She's wearing our clothes," Yui noticed.  
"She's from our world," Miaka said. "She goes to school with us."  
"Us?" Yui repeated. "There is no us, Miaka. Nakago is my only strength, now."  
I thought I should stay out of Miaka and Yui's argument, since I barely knew Yui and didn't make much contact with her.  
"Yui, listen," Miaka insisted. "Nakago's not your friend. Yui, when those men... they DIDN'T rape you! Just before they could, he saved you. But Nakago, in order to set us against each other, he didn't tell you that."  
'So Yui believed that Miaka didn't save her? That she didn't come back for Yui?' I thought, looking at Yui with disgust. 'What kind of best friend is she?'  
"All I'd done was take off my uniform in this world," Miaka continued on. "So I didn't know that you needed help. Because of that, you distrusted me and he used that to his own end."  
Yui got up, and cried out, "It's a lie. That's a lie!"  
"It's NOT a lie!" Miaka insisted. "Nakago only wants the power of Seiryuu! And, in addition..." Miaka handed Yui a letter. "Read this letter. It's written by the previous owner of the Shijin Tenchi Sho, Okuda Inosuke to his best friend, Ohsugi."  
Yui received the letter, and read it aloud, "'To Ohsugi, I'll have to leave it to you. I don't have much time left, because I found a book. These passages are from the Shijin Tenchi Sho. But the book transported my daughter, Takiko. The book itself has evil powers, and my daughter has become the main character of the book.'" She stopped to take a breath, then continued, "'She called Genbu and returned to me, but she was suffering and in pain. Each time Genbu granted her a wish, she was being consumed by Genbu more and more. I'd rather kill her than have her completely consumed.  
'I'd decided to take my own life. I feel I should get rid of this book, but even putting fire to it won't burn it. This book might be waiting for the next Miko. The rest, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu no Miko. My friend, please seal this book for my sake, as my last wish.'" Yui finished.  
"'The Shijin Tenchi Sho couldn't be sealed," Miaka told her. "And then it was Ohsugi's daughter that was transported. She became Byakko no Miko, but she wasn't consumed! If you have a strong will and mind, you can withstand the animal god."  
"Lie," Yui threw the papers down and turned, then started running away from us. "It's all a lie!"  
"Was she always like this?" I asked. "She seems... stubborn and, well, dumb."  
"Mima," Miaka said, "please, don't say that. Yui's never been like this before. She never was, either."  
I glared at the door Yui ran through, my hands on my hips.   
"I've talked to Yui," Miaka said to me. "Yet, she doesn't believe me. But I have to trust her, because there's nothing more than I can do. And, if you will, you must trust her, too."  
  
We left the building, but then realized that we had to go home. I reminded Miaka of Tamahome, so we ran all the way to her apartment, and then Miaka busted through the door, and into her room. I slowly followed her, standing next to the open doorway.  
"Tamahome!" Miaka cried.  
"Miaka, I need to go back," Tamahome said. "When I came here, I realized this is where you belong. This is where you live."  
"No!" Miaka objected. "You said we'll never seperate! Remember?"  
"When I was ignorant, I was being selfish," Tamahome replied. "But now I understand what Tatara said. And it's just occured to me, that our meeting was destined to be. It's possible I'm in this world somewhere, but not as me. Not a 'created me,' but a real me."  
I put my hand to my chest, and grabbed my shirt, listening, sadly, to what Tamahome was saying.   
"Wait," Tamahome laughed a little. "What am I talking about?"  
"Why!" Miaka cried. "Why do you say that? I can't be happy, Tamahome, without you! You said you'd love me forever, didn't you?" I heard her footsteps run towards Tamahome, and she must have hugged him. "That we'd be together, forever. We'll live together! Tamahome, you're not created. You're... you're my darling. Please, don't say seperate! I'll do anything you want. I'll even be a better cook."  
"Marry me," Tamahome suggested. "A wedding ceremony by ourselves. How do you do it in this world? Tell me."  
I gasped, and covered my mouth with the hand that was grabbing my shirt. Tears sprang to my eyes, and I almost fell. 'A wedding?' I thought. 'Man, I'm crying... there's been so many damned tears shedding, it's almost pathetic. But... if Miaka and Tamahome are married, then they'll be together. They need to be together.'  
"These are our wedding rings," Tamahome said. "Lots of things have happened, but nothing will interfere with us. We've become one person."  
I slid down the wall, still covering my mouth with my hands. Joyful tears slid down my cheeks. I could feel and hear the love Tamahome was sending out to Miaka, that he was feeling towards Miaka.  
"I love you," Tamahome said, with more meaning than ever.  
I walked out into the living room, and saw that Keisuke was reading the Shijin Tenchi Sho.  
"Keisuke, you read what happened, didn't you?" I asked quietly, sittnig down next to him.  
Keisuke looked at me. "It also says about you and Tasuki. Don't you miss him?"  
I spread my legs and slouched, putting my elbows on my knees and leaning on them. I sighed, "Yes, I do, actually. A lot, really. Barely anybody knows about us... except for Nuriko, that is. But Nuriko's gone, so he can't tell anybody else."  
"It's not right that you two should be seperated," Keisuke said, then returned back to the book, and his eyes widened.  
"What is it, Keisuke?" I sat up then sat closer to Keisuke, and looked into the book.  
"'As Seiryuu no Miko called for Nakago, the Seiryuu Seishi appeared right before her eyes...'" I read aloud, but then realized what it was talking about. "NANI!?" Then I felt a strong chi nearby. "Shit, no doubt that Nakago is in this world. Fuck!"  
"Miaka, it's bad!" Keisuke shouted. "Nakago's come through to this world!"  
Miaka came in, and asked what happened.  
"Nakago's with Yui," Keisuke answered.  
"With Yui?" Miaka repeated.  
"It looks bad for Yui!" Keisuke exclaimed.  
I pointed at the book, "Keisuke, read this. 'As Nakago appeared right before Seiryuu no Miko's eyes, he walked closer to her. But his dear Miko asked him what Suzaku no Miko said was true.  
"'Nakago replied, 'Not correct. You became her enemy, by yourself. Friendship, jealousy, hate. Those are your flaws. You didn't choose that girl. You chose me. I saved you from those men. You should be grateful to me. So, now, our promise. You said you'd give me...'" I gasped at what Nakago said.  
"Nani?" Miaka asked. "Mima, do finish."  
"'...You said you'd give me supernatural power,'" I finished his sentence. "'Seiryuu no Miko ignored his last sentence, continuing on with her thoughts. 'Telling me you love me was another lie,' Seiryuu no Miko said. 'You knew everything. All you wanted was Seiryuu!' With that, she turned around and ran away from the man she thought loved her, but found out he only used her.'"  
"Yui..." Miaka sat on the couch next to me, but then we returned to Keisuke's room, and found the window open and Tamahome no where in sight.  
"Shit, where is he?" I looked around the room frantically.   
"No, Tamahome," Miaka muttered.  
"He couldn't. He's not strong enough to win," Keisuke said. But Miaka was already running out of the room, and so was I, desperate to find Tamahome.  
Luckily, I could still feel his faint chi. "Miaka, follow me! I have a feeling I know where he is!" I ran around the city, and I could feel his chi becoming stronger, and I knew I was getting closer.   
I ran into an alley, but I made a sharp turn, and I slid and rammed against the wall, knocking over garbage cans. I picked myself back up, checking if Miaka was still behind me. 'Dammit, Tamahome!' I thought. 'Where the fuck are you?'  
Just then, I saw smoke just on my right. I ran towards it as fast as I could, to save Tamahome, Miaka, their love, and my world. 


	35. The Moment of Atonement

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
  
~*Chapter 35*~  
Tuesday, August 6, 2002  
  
We passed by some cars that wouldn't budge because of heavy traffic. 'Must be caused by Nakago and Tamahome,' I thought.  
I slowed down my running to a jog, because my legs began to hurt too much and my lungs began to ache. But as Miaka ran by me, she took my hand and pulled me with her.  
"M-Miaka!" I exclaimed.  
"We can't stop! Tamahome's in trouble," Miaka shouted, without looking over her shoulder. So we kept running towards the fire. Finally, we reached it. A humongous crowd of people were surrounding it, but Miaka kept holding onto my hand, pushing our way through the crowd. We were held off by a rope, but we both ducked under it, and ran through the sea of fire, determined to find Tamahome.   
In the middle of the fire, we saw Yui laying down, unconscious. Miaka quickly ran towards her, and asked, "Yui, are you okay? What happened?"  
Yui slowly opened her eyes and got up. "Miaka...?"  
Miaka went to her knees to help Yui up, but she was objected by a blue barrier.  
"Seems like Seiryuu or Nakago is keeping Yui away from us," I said.  
I watched as Miaka tried bashing open the barrier to get Yui out. "Yui, I'm going to get you out of there!"  
"Stupid!" I cried. "It's a barrier! You can't break someone's chi-made barrier with a rock!"  
Their heads turned to my left, and I saw Nakago's figure walking towards us.  
"The barrier I made around Yui cannot be penetrated by anyone," Nakago said. We stared at him, helplessly.  
"What happened to Tamahome?" Miaka asked.  
Nakago didn't answer.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO TAMAHOME?!" Miaka asked one more time, infuriated.  
I stood up straight, and stared Nakago right up in the eye. "You bastard! She asked you a fucking question! What HAPPENED to TAMAHOME?!"  
Nakago looked at me, then said, "You're a stupid animal. What are you going to do? Turn into a tiger and kill me?" He grinned.  
I growled, wishing that I could turn into one and kill him.   
"By the way, Tamahome is dead," Nakago answered.  
"N-nani?" I took a step back, and it seemed like all the life drained out of Miaka.  
"No, it's a lie..." Miaka muttered. "Tamahome wouldn't lose! Tamahome's... he can create a miracle!" Then I saw Nakago grab Yui and put her arms behind his back, holding her like that.  
"Now, Lady Yui. Using the last wish from Seiryuu, turn me into a god," Nakago instructed. "Grant me eternal life and absolute power."  
"No!" Yui objected. "I won't listen to you anymore! Let go of me!"  
Nakago put on a sad look. "Lady Yui, one must keep their promises. Otherwise, I'll have to go back on my word as well. My promise..."  
"Promise?" Yui repeated, then looked at Miaka. Sharp rocks and pebbles were being thrown at her.  
"Stop it!" I ran towards Nakago, maybe I could get a hit in. I knew this was foolish, but I didn't realize I was doing this.  
My moronic goal was backfired when Nakago sent me flying backwards, sliding on my back when I landed back on the ground.  
"The promise I made not to kill Suzaku no Miko," I heard Nakago say.  
I struggled to get back up. My brown jacket that was my school uniform tore and ripped off, leaving the white shirt I wore under to rip a little as well. Some of the buttons were torn off, revealing my chest.  
When I stood up, I fell back down to my knee. I saw that my left leg was bleeding badly. I took the sleeve of my jacket and ripped it off, and wrapped it around to stop the blood. Even then, I still had a hard time to stand.   
"Now, Lady Yui, do as I say," I heard Nakago tell Yui.  
"No, Yui," I wished, secretly. "Don't do it. For the sake of our world, our lives, and the world back in the book, please... don't listen to him."  
"Yui, don't do what he says," Miaka said. I went over to her side, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Even if I get killed, don't do whatever he wants you to do...!"  
"Just as I thought," Nakago said. "Neither of you really care what happens to this world, do you? But realize this: you two tried to escape your own world, Suzaku's animal Seishi was just destined to be dragged along, not knowing she was going to follow. Then all three of you came into my world, didn't you?"  
"That's right," Miaka admitted.  
"What?" I said.  
"At the time, I hated this place. But, this is the world that we live in!" Miaka finished. "We were born here, grew up here, and made many friends! Right, Yui? Right? If you grant this guy's wish, then this world will really be...!"  
"Be quiet, girl," Nakago sent a chi blast at Miaka, sending her out of my grasp right before my eyes. "You seek a peaceful place to live, just like everybody else. Even I... where's the harm in my wanting an ideal world? Just as the two of you wanted to escape your own world, I want to create the world in which I live, with my own hands. That's the only difference between you and me."  
"There is no peaceful place to live if you're in it!" I shouted. "Even if heaven, I bet the people and God up there are reckless if you somehow manage to make it there! And while you're trying to take over this world, imagine when you go to Hell! The Devil himself will be scared shitless! How can any place you're in be peaceful?"  
"Be quiet," Nakago sent me flying back once again, landing next to Miaka.  
Miaka looked down at me, then at Yui. "Yui..."  
"Miaka, you're an idiot," Yui said. "After going through all this, you still believe in me?" I saw the tears streaming down her face, like an overflowing river. "Miaka, I finally realize it. I was being resentful. The thought of you abandoning me, and going off with Tamahome...  
"I loved Tamahome. I... if you hadn't been that way, I probably wouldn't have been such a bitch and tried to take him," Yui continued. "I know you didn't betray me. I understand you better than Tamahome does, because we've known each other since childhood. I was just jealous since I felt as though I was the only one being hurt and I couldn't find my place between you and Tamahome!"  
"Yui..." Miaka said.  
"But, that doesn't matter anymore," Yui interrupted. "I'm tired. I wanted to go to the same high school, but... Bye-bye."  
"No," I gasped.  
"Kai-jin," Yui chanted. Seiryuu's symbol appeared on her forehead, and she began glowing blue.  
"Yui, don't! You'll be devoured by Seiryuu!" Miaka cried.  
The blue light shot out a beam into the sky, then formed a dragon... Seiryuu. When I looked back at Nakago, Yui was gone.  
"This is the second time I've seen Seiryuu," Nakago said, still looking at the dragon. "It's over now." He looked at us. "Well, what should I do with this world? Should I have Seiryuu, and Lady Yui destroy it?"  
"Give them back!" Miaka demanded. "Give back Tamahome and Yui!" She ran towards Nakago, but was sent flyng back towards me.  
"Baka!" I cried.   
"What are you going to do, little girl?" Nakago said. "Let me send you back to where Tamahome is. Then everything will be over."  
"Over my dead body!" I cried out, standing up and facing him with rage.  
"Care to join them?" Nakago asked, ready to send a blast to me as he walked closer and closer.  
"Nakago!" I heard Tasuki's voice say.  
"Tasuki...?" I looked around, but I saw a red figure appear before me, then came Tasuki wearing Miaka's backpack, with Chichiri and Tama-neko riding on it. "What the...?!"  
"Are you okay, na no da?" Chichiri asked.  
"Chichiri! Why the hell do you turn into a three-foot tall character at a time like this?!" Tasuki asked, pissed. "Damn, you're heavy!" He took off Miaka's bag, and Chichiri returned back to normal. "I'm your opponent now! Chichiri, take care of Miaka."  
"You won't even say a short 'hello' to me?" I stood next to him, hands in fists and glaring at Nakago.  
"Sorry, but hi," Tasuki said, still facing Nakago. "I will make it longer later, but right now, it's Nakago."  
'Nice way to treat a girl you love,' I thought, glumly.  
"You fools," Nakago said. "It's all over, and yet you don't quit?"  
"The Suzaku Seishi don't know the meaning of the word quit!" Tasuki shouted, and ran towards Nakago. He was going to send him down by some smack on his head, but was blocked by a barrier.  
"Yui used her last wish, and she made Nakago a Deity," I explained. "He's impossible to beat now."  
"Bullshit!" Tasuki cursed, and went to attack Nakago again, but was sent back by his chi.  
"Tasuki!" Chichiri cried.  
"You don't listen, do you?" I said, looking at him.  
"Heh, sorry about that," Nakago smirked. "How childish of me, especially since you've become ordinary people."  
"Bastard," I cursed, as I we.  
"Don't you see, Tasuki?" Nakago asked. "Mima's correct. I am now a god. So, do you still plan on fighting me? Will you go down in history as the first to receive God's punishment? Will you, Tasuki?"  
Tasuki sat up, and slouched. Then he laughed his maniac laugh, "Aw, damn it all to hell. Even so, we really did our best. Chiriko, Nuriko... sorry about this."  
I saw two tear drops fall from his eyes. "What are you sorry about, Tasuki?" I asked.   
"You won't be lonesome for long," Tasuki said. "I'll be joing you soon."  
"What are you talking about, Tasuki?" I said. "We're all going to beat this shit-headed bastard down to bloody hell! And we're not going to die in the process!"  
Chichiri stepped in front of us, a motion to tell us to stay away from Nakago.  
"There you go again, Chichiri," Tasuki said. "It won't do any good. There's no stopping me this time. I'm punching through!"  
"You're always rushing through, na no da," Chichiri said, and turned his head to face us, his mask off and revealing his scarred face. "Guess I'm not such an adult after all, na no da. But it would be rude to greet Hotohori and Mitsukake empty-handed. We're going to take this guy with us, no da."  
I got up, and took Tasuki's hand, squeezing it.  
He looked at me. "Huh?"  
"A sorry excuse for a hug, since we might not be able to at all anymore," I said, sadly, then let go of him.  
We walked up to where Chichiri stood.  
"Chichiri, you finally know what I'm talking about," Tasuki cackled.  
"I'm protecting Suzaku no Miko as a Suzaku Seishi, that's all," Chichiri said.  
"Then we must do what we were born to do," I said. "Let's finish him off."  
"So this is your world, huh?" Tasuki looked around. "Man, what a cramped and crowded place. So, Chichiri, you want to get a swig of foreign wine with Mima and I after this?"  
I grinned.  
"Ill look forward to it, na no da," Chichiri accepted the invitation. "I'll take the right, Tasuki, you take the leftt. And Mima, go straight ahead."  
"You got it," I agreed to his plan.  
"Yeah," Tasuki said.  
"The four constellations in the heavens, and the four directions of the Earth," I heard Miaka say.  
"What the?" I turned to look at Miaka.  
"Strengthened by law, truth and goodness," Miaka continued. "Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku..."  
"Suzaku's summoning incantation," Tasuk mumbled.  
"... that I will now speak the words," Miaka chanted as she rose to her feet, "From your dwelling in the heavens to the earth, reveal yourself to us. For the good of mankind, please make extinct every kind of evil. By using your divine powers, protect us. I ask only this... I grant this request. Descend from the heavens, and stand before me!" On her body, each every Suzaku Seishi character showed. She raised her hand up to the sky, as her body glowed redder and redder, when at last she was engulfed by red light. A beam of red rose to the sky, and appearing from the clouds of heaven, came Suzaku.  
"Look at that!" I exclaimed. "So that's..."  
"...Suzaku!" Tasuki finished off my sentence. 


	36. The Last Page Is Turned

Mima's Side of the Story  
By: Satil  
  
---  
None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to me, but is rightfully owned by Watase Yuu. Only does the character Mima belong to me. And Mima would resemble me... I rather keep the same storyline. So don't sue me or anything if there's anything in here that you do NOT like. O.o;;;;; And I'd like to recieve reviews! ^_^ But no flames... @.x;;;  
---  
This is a very long chapter, compared to my others, so make some popcorn, get your soda, and relax in your chair. ^^ This one is going to take a while.  
---  
  
~*Chapter 36*~  
Tuesday, August 6, 2002  
  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki chanted, and sent a greater sea of fire towards Nakago, causing a building to burn up. Unfortunately, Nakago moved out of the way.  
"Our powers are back, na no da!" Chichiri exclaimed.  
"No shit, Sherlock," I grinned, and took the form of a dragon similar to Seiryuu, but with arms and legs, and only the height of eight feet. My body stretched itself out into a body with red scales, grew out large wings, and the thirst for some Seiryuu Seishi blood.  
I let out a roar, sending a burst of flames out of my mouth and out into the sky. 'It's a showdown!' I thought.  
"Now that Suzaku's been summoned," Chichiri said, "you have no possibility of winning, no da!" He made the building behind Nakago break into two, causing it to crash down, hoping it'll bring Nakago down with it.  
But it was no use. Nakago still stood his ground, and started laughing. "Well, we'll see about that," he laughed. "That girl should know what will happen to her if she merges with the divine beast."  
I flapped my wings and brought myself up above Chichiri and Tasuki, hovering over them, listening to what Nakago has to say.  
"That's why I put my life on the line, and appealed to Seiryuu no Miko," Nakago continued. "Knowing that she'll be devoured, will she actually merge with him?"  
Miaka's red light around her began to glow even more, until it surrounded all of us.  
"Miaka!" Chichiri and Tasuki exclaimed in unison.  
'Let's take this bastard down already!' I thought, anxious to kill him. I opened my mouth, and got ready to let loose of fire at Nakago, when I heard Miaka say 'Kai-Jin.' I turned around, and saw her facing Seiryuu and Suzaku, who were battlnig each other.  
"Here and now, giveb ack Yui!" Miaka wished. "Give me back my best friend!" A light inside of Seiryuu appeared, and out came a small, blue ball with Yui in it.  
Miaka then fell down to her knees, hugging herself. Tasuki and Chichiri ran towards her, but I just flew over to see if she was all right.  
'She's being devoured by Suzaku,' I thought.  
Nakago sent a chi blast at us, sending Tasuki and Chichiri back. But I just dodged it by flying up, and sending my own share of power right at him, which was a blast of hell's fire. 'I won't let him kill the one I love, or Chichiri, or Miaka!' I thought, angrily.  
Just then, the tip of a building began to fall on top of Miaka, and the three of us were too far away to stop it. But just as it was going to crush her, the thing stopped. I went back into my normal form, and saw that Nuriko was keeping it from landing on her!  
"Nuriko!" I cried.  
"Geeze," Nuriko said, disapproving the way we were fighting. "You guys can't do anything by yourselves. I got worried, so I came over."  
Nakago sent two cars towards Miaka and Nuriko, attempting to kill her again, but the cars bounced off a red light, and the one who stopped the objects was the Emperor himself, Hotohori!  
"Oh my God..." I gasped. "What the hell is happening?" I looked over and looked at Chichiri and Tasuki, seeing how they were taking it, and right behind them was Mitsukake and Chiriko!  
"Chiriko! You were hale and hearty!?" Tasuki exclaimed, and hugged Chiriko.  
I glared as I looked at the two. 'So, he gives stupid Chiriko a hug, and not his own girlfriend?!' I thought, angrily, but then sighed. 'Oh, well. Chiriko was the cutest Seishi out of all of us, anyway. And did sacrifice himself to save all of us.' I walked over to Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. "Oh my God, how are you guys able to appear?" I asked.  
"Oh, where's Tamahome, Miaka?" Nuriko asked.  
"Oh, yeah. All that's left is Tamahome," Hotohori said.  
"Tamahome!" Miaka cried. "Tamahome! Tamahome!" She kept calling over and over again, crying. "Tamahome! Tamahome!"  
I watched as Miaka cried out his name, until a blast from Nakago came straight on at us. But luckily, Chichiri made a barrier to keep it from coming.  
"Nakago!" we heard Tamahome scream, then red chi blasts aiming at Nakago.  
"Tamahome," Miaka quietly said.  
"I still have many things to do," Tamahome stepped up and stood before us, his eyes focused on Nakago. "So I came back! Everyone, take care of Miaka. I'll take care of him!"  
Tamahome tried getting a hit in at Nakago, but Nakago just blocked them. Finally, Nakago sent Tamahome backwards, landing on his back.  
"Don't play around, brat," Nakago said. "Don't confuse the summoning of Suzaku with victory. Let me educate you. Seiryuu is the God of Battle." Nakago sent his fist at Tamahome, and finally he kicked him right up in the face.  
"Everyone, our power!" Hotohori cried. "Let's focus our chi on Tamahome!"  
Chichiri stabbed his staff into the ground, making the hard concrete indent. "Miaka, grab a hold of this, no da. You must send our power to Tamahome, no da!"  
I closed my eyes, putting my hands in a praying position, and focused on my chi leaving my body, and entering Tamahome's. My body got slightly weaker, but at least Tamahome was receiving my ability to change into any form of an animal, and have the agility, smell, and eyesight of a tiger that I recently developed.  
I heard buildings falling all over the place, with Tamahome being shattered beneath them. I opened my eyes, still focusing my chi, but for sure, I thought Tamahome was going to die by the hands of Nakago.  
What challenged my thoughts was the sight of seeing Tamahome holding up a big chunk of a building up above him. He had the strength of Nuriko inside of him. The knowing of Tamahome still being alive, I closed my eyes and focused even more on my chi being inside of him.  
I heard things crashing, and then a gust of wind passing by me. I opened my eyes, to see that Nakago still stood after the huge chi blast Tamahome sent.  
"Excuse me, Miaka," Chiriko said. "Can't we somehow seal Seiryuu?"  
I overheard him suggesting this, and I added, "Yeah, if we sealed Seiryuu, Tamahome will be able to defeat Nakago."  
"That'll be difficult, no da," Chichiri said. "Unlike the time with Suzaku, Seiryuu has already appeared, no da!"  
"This scroll that Taiitsukun gave me... this scroll as some divine power," Chiriko explained. "If we could somehow seal Seiryuu into this..." We all looked behind us to take a look at the huge, blue dragon that fought against Suzaku, just as Nakago fought against Tamahome. 'Blue sadness versus red bitterness,' I thought.  
"Don't be an idiot!" Tasuki exclaimed. "If we make her do something like that, she'll be consumed by Suzaku!"  
"That's right!" Mitsukake agreed. "I've healed her wounds, but there's nothing I can do about Suzaku inside her!"  
"Miaka, remember what you said to Yui? If you have a strong will, you can't withstand the animal god?" I asked. "I'm sure you do have a strong will, and good heart! Can't you go against Suzaku?"  
Miaka heard me, but denied against it. "Chiriko, hand it over." She threw the scroll into the air, then said, "Kai-Jin." Yet again, Suzaku's symbol appeared upon her forehead, and she started to glow red. "I won't lose! I won't lose, no matter what!"  
"Miaka's going to be devoured," I said. "Can't we stop this?"  
"Seal off Seiryuu!" Miaka wished. I watched as the power of Suzaku overflowed Tamahome, and his fist went right through Nakago.  
  
---  
~AN: I'm going to explain what Tamahome saw of Nakago's past~  
  
"Mother." A little boy, who looked like the kid version of Nakago, took the hands of an elderly woman, and walked down a trail, happily.  
"Hey, they're from a blonde tribe!" a woman exclaimed. "Don't go near them!"  
"They're dangerous!" another man warned.  
"Why, Mother?" Nakago asked. "Why do they hate us?" He innocently stared at the people around him, his happiness turning to sadness. His bright blue eyes were full of curiosity and youth. "We haven't done anything to them."  
  
Later that day, a swarm of Kutou soldiers were attacking the village, and more soldiers raping Nakago's mother.  
"Nakago! Nakago!" his mother cried. "Hurry... hurry, run!"  
Nakago watched, sadly, as the soldiers all had some sick, sad fun with Nakago's mother. Tears appeared in his eyes as he watched, anger and heavyheartdness building up inside of him.   
The tears fell as he said his mother's name. "Mother...! Mother...!" His heart started beating, and he began to scream. A sign on his forehead, reading 'heart,' appeared, and along with it, a blue light. This blue light killed off all the soldier, including his mother.  
  
In Kutou, Nakago was brought to the Emperor.  
"One of the Seiryuu Seishi? This child?" the Emperor asked.  
"Yes," replied one of the soldiers. "He incinerated five soldiers and his own mother in an instant."   
"Is he dangerous?" Emperor questioned.  
"No," replied the second soldier. "He's been like this since that incident. He's not capable of that kind of power at the moment."  
"I see," Emperor said. "He has a beautiful face, like a woman's."  
The eleven year old child, Nakago, looked dazed, and seemed not to pay any attention of the things going around him. His shirt was sliding off his shoulder, and the memory of his mother and the soldiers kept replaying over and over in his mind, causing him to be torn apart inside.  
"I like you," the Emperor continued. "You may stay by my side."  
Some of the Emperor's concubines giggled, "How cute! You've managed to acquire a wonderful toy, Emperor!"  
"What're you talking about?" His Majesty said. "He's aSeiryuu Seishi who will protect Seiryuu no Miko who will arrive from another world. We have to take care of him until then."  
Nakago lied in his bed, listening in on the Emperor and his concubine's conversation. 'Until Seiryuu no Miko arrives... by then...' he thought.  
  
When he was a grown man, he swore, "I have to be able to use my powers by then. And... someday, I'll change everything! I'll have my revenge against the heaven which has only given me hell!"  
---  
  
I saw Nakago's body disappear, and Tamahome's arm still in the same position.  
Miaka left her spot and went towards Tamahome. She told him something that the rest of us couldn't hear, but then she ran up to him and gave him a hug, glad to see him alive again.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Tamahome took a look at us.  
"Why is everybody here?" Miaka asked.  
"Thanks to me!" Taiitsukun appeared, and the couple freaked out.  
"Sunakake baba! Sunakake baba!" I screamed. But then, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Hotohori's bodies became transparent, and little pink balls floated from them, and out came little girls that all looked the same.  
"Nyan Nyan!" Miaka exclaimed.   
"What do you think?" Taiitsukun asked. "They just 'borrowed' the Nyan Nyan's bodies."  
We all watched (with glum faces, mind you) the Nyan Nyans rant on and on about how the Suzaku Seishi were tough and that was why they helped them out, and blah blah blah...  
"Shut up!" Taiitsukun shouted.   
"They're hopeless," Tamahome said.  
"You've done well in summoning Suzaku, Miaka," Taiitsukun praised, and showed a vision of Kutou. "The once powerful country of Kutou has lost its ruling class, and has crumbled. But no need to worry, they'll probably start from scratch as a new country. They'll form an alliance with Konan and rebuild. The countries of Hokkan and Sairo are safe as well. You summoned Suzaku and protected the world. You've fulfilled your duty as Suzaku no Miko."  
Chichiri gave the thumbs up, and suggested, "Now, let's use the final wish and get the two of you together!"  
"That's right, that still needs to be done," Hotohori agreed.  
Miaka and Tamahome looked at us, all glum-like.  
"But, how should they wish it, no da?" Chichiri asked. "It didn't work with Byakko, no da."  
"Well, they're already married," I grinned, folding my arms.  
"NANI?!" everybody exclaimed.  
"How do you know, Mima!?" Tamahome asked, blushing.  
"Oh, I overheard you two," I answered, smiling.  
"Well, um..." Nuriko said, "You'll never know unless Miaka and Tamahome try to stay together."  
"Try, 'You'd better make Tama-chan a guy of this world, or else!'" Tasuki laughed.  
"What's the point of threatening him?" Chiriko scolded.  
"IN the meantime, let's ask him for me and Miaka to be in this world," Hotohori suggested.   
"What're you talking about?!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
"Bring Shoka back to life," Mitsukake said.  
"Fix Taiitsukun's face!" the Nyan Nyans suggested.  
"How about going back in time before the Shijin Tenchi Sho was opened?" Hotohori said.   
"And then what?" Nuriko asked.  
"How about for all of you to come back to life?" I asked. "You guys are freaking me out with being transparent and everything!" I exclaimed, looking as Nuriko's arm was going through mine.  
"Oh, really, hmmmm...?" Nuriko got really close up to my face, until his nose went through mine.  
"N-Nuriko!" I stuttered. "S-stop it!"  
"Kai-Jin!" we heard Miaka say, and we all turned. "Suzaku... restore this world to its original condition."  
"What the...!" Tasuki started.  
"So good natured," Nuriko praised.  
"She's stupid, too!" Tasuki said.  
"Daaa...!" Chichiri sighed.  
"What's going to happen to you and Tamahome?" Chiriko asked.  
Tasuki and I looked at each other with sad eyes. "What's going to happen to us?" we asked, quietly, so nobody would hear us. But our attention returned to Miaka and Tamahome.  
"Is this all right with you, Miaka?" Mistukake questioned.  
"Y-you two..." Hotohori mumbled.  
"Thank you, everyone, for being so concerned for us," Miaka thanked. "But I didn't think it was something to ask of Suzaku. All of you have shown me that there's something that even I can do. I've always thought I was insignificant. I've always blamed my environment, my parents, my school, my exams... I've always felt as though I was being pushed around. But I was wrong. I'm choosing to take the exams. Nobody's forced me to take them. You've given me the ability to believe in myself, the ability to think of other people, and to know there are people who love me!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You've all taught me how to do that..."  
"Nyan Nyan, could I borrow your body again?" Nuriko asked. "I'd like to give her another hug." I watched Nuriko and Miaka hug.  
"What changes the future are the thoughts of the person," Taiitsukun said.  
Miaka and Tamahome looked at all of us while they held each other.  
"Everything will be okay, no da! You two can create a miracle, na no da!" Chichiri said.  
"Mima, take care of Miaka," Nuriko said to me. "You'll be living in this world. With her."  
"Miaka, is studying boring?" Chiriko asked, all teary.  
"No. From now on, I'll just think that you wrote all the textbooks," Miaka replied.  
"What? Sorry, but I don't have any parting words for you," Tasuki said, and turned his back on them. "Oh, by the way, Miaka. I'll stop hating women from now on. If I don't like 'em, the hell with 'em!" He gave a funny face.  
I smacked Tasuki up in the head. "THEN WHAT AM I TO YOU, BAKA!" I glared at him, tapping my foot.  
"O-onegai! I still love you!" Tasuki apologized, bowing down at my feet.  
"Thank you," Miaka said. "Thank you. Everyone... Thank you, everyone!"  
Tasuki held me in his arms, and we stayed like that just for a moment.  
"Tasuki, will you remember me? Are you going to forget about me?" I asked.  
"Of course not," he answered. "Why would I?"  
"Please, don't leave me, Tasuki," I pleaded. "How can I ever be happy without you?"  
"I won't ever leave you, Mima," Tasuki reassured me. "I'll always be with you. No matter what. When your upset, lonely, you must think of me, as I will do the same."  
"Tasuki... Tasuki...!"  
"Aishiteru, Mima. Aishiteru."  
Suddenly, I felt him slipping away from my fingers. I opened my eyes, and he wasn't in front of me anymore.  
I heard Chichiri teasing him about me, but that's the last thing I could hear from them.  
I stumbled forward, but regained my balance, unlike Miaka. She fell down to her knees, and stared at the Shijin Tenchi Sho. She picked up the book, and clutched it against her chest.  
"Oniichan..." Miaka said. "This book wasn't a book of magic, not was it a dangerous book." She looked up at her brother. "It was the most wonderful book I've ever read."  
"You're right," Keisuke agreed.  
  
---  
~AN: Sorry. ^^; But I just have to write what Tamahome wrote in the letter he placed on Miaka's desk!~  
  
Miaka sat at her desk, ready to study for her exams, when she opened her drawer and found a letter. She sat back and read it, figuring it was from Tamahome.  
'Dear Miaka, by the time you read this, we'll probably be seperated. But, even if we're seperated now, I believe that someday we'll meet... no, that I'll find you someday. I promise. Even if my appearance changes... even if thousands, or tens of thousands of years pass... no matter what world that may be, I'll come to see you. I'll conquer them all. Then I'll say this again in front of you. "Wo Ai Ni."'  
  
---  
  
I sat at home, studying over my seventh grade reviews.  
"Why do I have to study what I learned in seventh grade, when I'm in eighth now?" I complained, when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Mima, is that you?" I heard Keisuke's voice on the other end.  
"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.  
I listened in on what Keisuke had to say.  
"N-nani?! Okay, I'll be over right away!" I hung up the phone and hurried over to his place.  
  
(AN: They just show the credits here, and you can't see what they're doing, but they're just talking.)  
Miaka: Tamahome... everyone. Are you watching me? I graduated from middle school.  
Yui: Miaka.  
Miaka: Yui?  
Yui: Why so dazed? You qualified for Yotsubadai High School, after all.  
Miaka: Yui... I didn't think you'd fail to get into Jonan High.  
Yui: Well, even monkeys fall from trees.  
Miaka: Yui, looks like we have different classes.  
Yui: Mine's next to yours. We'll all be together during P.E.  
  
Miaka: Yui? What's that?  
Yui: Well, it's Nakago's. It's strange, but it didn't dissappear. Even now, I still can't hate him. He was like me. A part of him was inside of me, so I'm trying not to forget his mistakes.  
Miaka: Yeah... you're right. He was probably inside of me, too. And everybody else, as well... inside our hearts.  
  
I met up with Keisuke at the park, and he lead me to where Miaka, and Yui were.  
"That's right," Keisuke recited the lines of some story he was writing. "They all live within the young womens' hearts. And inside the heart of this handsome young man as well."  
"Why did you come out of nowhere and suddenly become the narrator?!" Miaka complained.  
Keisuke laughed. "Tetsuya's waiting ahead. I'll treat you to something. Come on."  
I whispered to Keisuke, "Is it true?"  
He just looked at me, smiling, as we walked on.  
"Well, I thought about it a lot," Keisuke said out loud. "There's a little something to this world, after all. This spring, a new transfer student arrived in my class, and he's a little different. He says that he has all of his memories from a previous life since his childhood. In that life, he had a star and mission where he was out to protect a certain young lady."  
Up ahead, I saw the silhouette of a college student the back of his left hand up by his head. I saw Yui's eyes widened with surprise, her jaw dropping with joy, when she finally realized who it was. But the problem was, Miaka wasn't looking. She was just listening to her brother's story, being quiet.  
"He was one of seven people, eight including another, and before he was reborn, he made that girl a promise. Even if his appearance changed..." Keisuke, continued.  
Miaka looked up.  
"Even if thousands or tens of thousands of years passed... that he'd search for you... no matter what," Keisuke finished.  
The figure stepped into the light, revealing a man with blue-green eyes, and hair of blue. When Miaka took a look at him, her eyes watered, and she covered her mouth with her right hand, and then er left.  
"Finally..." Tamahome said, raising his hand up to his face, revealing a ring on his ring finger. "Finally... I've found you." 


End file.
